


Schrödinger’s Boys

by Squeaky



Series: Gifts [15]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Julie Molina, Caleb causes the boys pain like in the show, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Caleb Covington, F/M, Flynn is a good bro, Good Parent Ray Molina, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV Alternating, Rated 'T' for teenage-level swearing and making out, all the hurt and all the comfort, the boys all need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/pseuds/Squeaky
Summary: Approximately 10% of Earth's population has a gene that gives them Gifts: special abilities that are almost like super powers. Julie Molina has such a Gift, as does her best friend, Flynn.Julie's Gift isn't very useful. It lets her see ghosts and one specifically: Her other best friend, Willie, who's been dead longer than she's been alive.Everything changes the day that Flynn puts on a CD in the studio and three boys appear literally out of thin air. They're scared, hurt and apparently dead, and Julie can see all of them. She can also use her Gift to heal them, which has the surprising effect of making all four ghosts solid and visible to everyone -- including Julie's father, Ray.Now, with more questions than answers and more problems then any group of living and dead teens should deal with, they turn to Caleb Covington, Willie's ghostly boss for help. Only Caleb's motives to help them may not be as pure as they'd hoped...
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Gifts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/14285
Comments: 229
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to my second foray into the JatP Fandom! 
> 
> This story is set in the 'Gifts' series universe, originally created by Taste_is_Sweet and Springwoof way back in the mid-2000s and set in the 'Stargate: Atlantis' fandom. This is my 6th story set in this 'verse (several of which were written with Taste_is_Sweet) because it's so much fun.
> 
> Please note that this story will deal with implied child abuse and one character has suicidal thoughts. There is also brief descriptions of the boys and Julie being in pain (think Caleb's stamps of doom). If none of this is your jam, please don't read! I'll identify the triggers in the chapters where they appear, but forewarned is forearmed. 
> 
> Beta'd by the supremely awesome [ Taste_is_Sweet. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet) I am humbled and in awe of the amount of work she did to help make this fic better then it was when I handed it to her. I am truly blessed to have her as my friend 
> 
> New chapters will be posted Sunday, Wednesday and Friday
> 
> * * *

**September, 1995**

They were going to die.

Reggie Peters crouched low on the floor of the stage; gaze riveted on the fire burning around them. The pyrotechnics that had seemed like such a cool idea hadn’t gone off during the last chorus of "Now or Never". Instead, it'd exploded, throwing sparks straight up into the curtains and the Orpheum's stage. The wood was ancient; it'd caught in seconds, and now everything around them was on fire. Bobby Wilson had been able to jump off the stage as soon as the fire had started, but Reggie, Alex and Luke hadn’t been so lucky. They’d abandoned their instruments and retreated to the centre of the stage, clutching each other in fear. 

Alex Mercer’s drum set made a horrible sound as it burned. The mylar drum skins melted the metal shells holding them, making them crash down with a terrible _clang_ of noise. Reggie’s bass guitar’s strings snapped with the heat, and it felt like Reggie’s heart was snapping with it. _Feel sad later,_ he ordered himself. They had to survive this first. 

“What do we do?” Alex shouted over the roar of the flames. He was crouched beside Reggie, hands gripping his shoulders tight enough to hurt. His blue eyes were wide enough to reflect the flames. 

“We have to get the fuck out of here!” Luke Patterson said. He was on Reggie’s other side, jaw clenched. 

“How?” Alex cried. “The fire—”

“I know!” Luke cut him off. “We should make a run for it.” 

“Everything’s on fire,” Reggie said. He was sweating in his leather jacket, from both the oppressive heat and raw fear. _Don’t panic,_ he thought. _Don’t panic, don’t panic!_

“Do you want to burn to death?” Luke’s hand was wrapped tightly around Reggie’s wrist. “The back of the stage isn’t burning as badly as the front. We should go out that way.” 

“We should wait here.” Alex’s voice was shaking and Reggie could hear how close he was to losing it. “For sure Bobby’s called 911 by now. The firefighters—”

“Aren’t here!” Luke shouted. “We have to save ourselves!” He turned towards the back of the stage, pulling Reggie with him. Alex followed, hands still gripping Reggie’s shoulders. 

There was a loud _crack_ and a large piece of the overhead catwalk crashed down just in front of them, spraying them with sparks and shattered glass and sending them sprawling. The flames roared, turning the world a violent shade of orange. Reggie’s lungs were immediately clogged with smoke. His eyes streamed. His heart pounded; ribs tight with terror. He really didn’t want to die. He pulled himself back to his hands and knees, head spinning from the lack of air. Alex was beside him, coughing weakly. Luke was still lying on the stage, eyes closed. There was a trickle of blood down the side of his face. 

“Luke?” Reggie asked, then screamed, “Luke!” when the other boy didn’t move. He scooped Luke into his arms, heart hammering. _Don’t panic!_

“What’s wrong with Luke?” Alex’s voice was shrill. “Is he dead?”

Reggie didn’t know. “We have to get out of here!” But they were surrounded with thick walls of orange flame. The heat was stifling; there was no air. _We’re going to die._ What should have been the best night of their lives was going to be their last. 

“Reggie,” Alex whimpered. He’d grabbed Reggie’s upper arm for comfort, tears glinting in the fire’s light. Reggie held onto Luke’s limp form, eyes wet from smoke and despair. He could feel the panic rising in his chest, spreading like electricity throughout his body. _Don’t panic!_ He told himself desperately, but it was too late. The fear built, like a tidal wave of power sweeping through him. It burned like the fire around him, like he was being consumed. He could feel it, screaming at him to _Get out! Get out! Getoutgetoutgetout!_ And then he was screaming out loud as his whole body lit up from the inside. The light engulfed him, Alex and Luke. 

The stage came down in a crash of heat and flame.

* * *

**September, 2020**

Julie Molina exhaled deeply and hung her head. 

She hadn’t been inside the studio since before the last trip to the hospital. Not since her mother had gotten sick, really. The idea of being in there, of playing music when her mother was suffering, had felt like the worst kind of betrayal. And then after she’d gone… 

She looked to the far end of the studio to where her mother’s grand piano stood, neglected. It was covered in a large, white sheet to protect it from dust. Julie remembered placing it so carefully with her father when her mother first went to hospital. _Just until she’s ready to play it again,_ Julie had thought. That day had never come.

She wiped a tear from her eye, then another, lip trembling. _Don’t cry,_ she rebuked herself. She’d cried enough already in the year since her mother had died. She should be done with it by now. 

“Tough day, huh?” Willie asked. 

Julie turned to her friend, forcing herself to smile. She knew Willie would appear. He’d been in her life since her Gift first manifested when she was five. He always knew when she needed his support. She nodded. “Dad asked me to clear out the studio.” 

“You could say no,” Willie said reasonably. “He probably wouldn’t mind.” 

“Probably.” She sighed. Ray Molina was a good man, and maybe the best dad among her friend group. If she told him she didn’t want to pack up her mother’s things, he wouldn’t make her. “But it’s been a year, you know? I should be able to do this.” 

“'Should' isn’t the same as 'can',” Willie said. 

Julie straightened her back. “But I can,” she said with more confidence than she felt. She turned to face him, taking in his familiar features. His light brown hair hung in soft waves to his shoulders, and his dark brown eyes, always so kind, were looking at her with compassion. The skate key he wore as a necklace was around his neck, as well as his white puka shell choker that should’ve made him look like a jerk, but somehow suited him. His whole vibe was nineties grunge meets surfer dude and she just loved it. She loved _him_ like the older brother she’d never had in real life. He was her best friend. 

“I wish I could hug you,” he said softly. 

Julie’s smile faltered. If she could ever use a hug from Willie, it’d be today. “I wish you could, too.” They stayed quiet for a moment, each lost in their thoughts before Julie took another fortifying breath. “I suppose I should get started.” 

At that moment one of the studio’s huge doors opened and Flynn came running in, long braids flying. 

“Julie!” she said, immediately embracing her friend. “Your dad said you’d be in here.” 

Julie hugged Flynn back. “What are you doing here? I thought you had homework?”

“I do, but I just got this sense that you were going through something, and that I should be with you.” _Sense_ was the name Flynn used for her Gift, which was a limited Precognitive ability. It wasn’t great. Instead of any specific knowledge, she’d just get a vague idea. It created more anxiety than anything, but sometimes it was helpful. Like now, when Julie actually needed the support. 

“You’re so sweet.” Julie hugged her again. “And, yeah. I am, I guess. Dad wants me to clear out the studio.” 

Flynn made a face. “Are you ready to do that?”

“Yeah.” Julie nodded. “Sure.” 

Flynn’s look was skeptical. “You sure? Because you weren’t able to perform in class today, and I’m thinking the two things might be related?”

Willie looked at Julie questioningly. “You didn’t perform? But today was—”

“My last chance, I know.” Julie grimaced as she thought of the pain of that moment. She’d thought she’d be ready, but as soon as she sat down to the piano, it was like everything inside her just…froze. She'd run out of the room in humiliation and despair. She sighed. “Willie’s here,” she explained to Flynn.

“Hi, Willie,” Flynn said, with a small wave in totally the wrong direction. Flynn had never seen Willie, but she’d never doubted Julie’s word he existed. Julie would always love her for that. 

“He’s on my right,” Julie said with a laugh. “And he says ‘hi.’” 

“Tell her I think her outfit is hella fly.” 

“And he thinks you look really cute today.” 

“And that’s why he’s my favourite!” Flynn smiled brightly in Willie’s general direction. “Tell him I got the jacket at that vintage store on Hollywood Boulevard.” 

“I can hear her.” Willie laughed. 

“He can hear you,” Julie repeated. 

“Sorry.” Flynn looked chagrined. “I forgot.” 

“Again,” Willie muttered. He turned back to Julie. “But about your performance today. What happened?”

“Nothing happened. Which is the problem,” Julie sighed. “I didn’t sing. Talking to Willie,” she explained to Flynn, who nodded.

“It was really sad,” Flynn tried to say to Willie, but ended up looking beside him instead. “Well, not the performance part, but that Julie’s been kicked out of the music program.” 

“Kicked out?” Willie asked, aghast. “How could they do that?”

“I haven’t been able to do anything musical for all of sophomore year.” Julie shrugged with more nonchalance than she felt. She knew if she thought about it too hard, she’d start crying all over again. “I can’t really blame them.” 

“Talking to you and Willie at the same time is hard,” Flynn complained. “I can never hear his side of the conversation.”

“Sorry,” Willie said to Flynn, then grimaced. “Tell her I’m sorry?”

“He’s sorry,” Julie repeated. 

“It’s not his fault,” Flynn said, “it’s yours.” She smirked.

Julie laughed. “Useless Gifts for the win!” They hi-fived each other.

“It’s not a useless Gift!” Willie said to Julie. “Well, not to me.” 

“Aw, thanks!” Julie pretended to bop him on his shoulder, just stopping before her fist would connect and ruin the illusion that he was alive. “I’m glad I can see you, too.” 

“What are you going to do? About school, I mean?” Willie asked. “Music means so much to you.” 

“I don’t know. Ms. Harrison said she’d tried to get me more time, but Principal Lessa wouldn’t do it. She said I could apply for next semester, but…” She let her voice trail off.

“That sucks,” Willie said sympathetically. “At least next semester’s just in a few months?”

“If I can play by then,” Julie said softly. She looked back at where her mother’s grand piano sat at the back of the studio, surrounded by windows and the lush greenery of the several plants her mom had kept there. Her father was the one to water them now. She could remember vividly sitting at the piano, bathed in sunlight through the windows, singing her heart out as she and her mom wrote yet another song. The memory squeezed her chest and she had to look away.

“You’ll do it,” Willie said with a comforting smile. “It’ll be fine.”

Julie smiled back at him, hoping it reached her eyes.

“If Willie’s encouraging you to try again next semester, then I’m all for it,” Flynn said. “I refuse to go through the music program all alone.” 

“He is,” Julie said. 

“Good.” Flynn nodded decisively. She eyed the large studio space that could easily have fit two cars end-to-end had the Molina family been so inclined. “Where do you want to start?”

Julie licked her lips, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. “I don’t know?”

Flynn eyed her, seeing her discomfort. “Let’s start with the loft.”

“That’s just old stuff from before we moved in,” Julie said. “It’s not my mom’s.” 

“Exactly,” Flynn said with a wink. “And besides, I Sense something…” She went over to the shallow stairs leading up to the square loft area that took up half of the studio space. In a moment she’d returned, thin square box in hand. “There is a _ton_ of junk up there,” she said. “Like, garbage bags full of stuff, and musical instruments! And, I found this.” She held out her hand. 

“Yeah, the instruments are from the family that was here before,” Julie said. She took the CD from Flynn. It had the words Sunset Curve in white styled lettering against a black background. “What’s this?”

“It’s a CD,” Willie said helpfully. “That’s how we played music before MP3s.” 

Julie rolled her eyes at him. “I know what a CD is, and MP3s too, by the way. I meant who’s the band?”

Willie looked at it. “No idea. They must have been after my time.” The casual way Willie talked about everything he'd missed was heartbreaking.

“Willie doesn’t know the band,” Julie said to Flynn.

Flynn opened the cover and took out the disk. “I’ve never heard of them either. But I’m pretty sure that my Gift led me to it for a reason. Let’s play it!” 

Willie shrugged and Julie said “sure,” equally as indifferent. She wasn’t a huge fan of 90s music, but if Flynn wanted to play it, she was game. Flynn went over to the ancient CD player they’d never removed from the studio. Flynn popped out the tray and placed the disk inside, sliding it shut. Right away the room was filled with fast, hard-hitting drums and wild guitars. It was definitely rock and roll, and definitely catchy. Julie and Flynn grinned at each other as they listened. 

“They’re really awesome!” Willie said. “That drummer is totally rad!” 

It was true. The instrumentation was on point and the male voices blended perfectly. And the lead—Julie just managed to stop herself from shivering at the way his voice made her feel. Listening to his voice was like drinking her _Tia’s_ special hot chocolate: rich, warm and spicy. She felt her excitement growing as she listened. There was something to this music, like it was forming a _connection_ to the deepest part of her. It was more than a catchy tune, it felt like it was wrapping itself around her. She closed her eyes, transported. 

There was a sudden burst of brilliant golden light, bright enough to hurt even with her eyes closed. The music turned off and then there was someone yelling. Someone young, and male, and _kneeling by the old leather couch_. 

Actually, _three_ boys, Julie realized through her shock. One blond and two with brown hair. The blond boy looked like he’d been dragged through a fireplace. His face and pink T-shirt were smeared with ash, making his blue eyes almost florescent in contrast. He was sitting on the floor like his legs had given out and he looked like he was in shock. The first brown-haired boy was lying on the couch. The streaks of soot on his face were terribly dark against his unnaturally pale skin. There was a trail of blood trickling from a cut on his temple. His eyes were closed. 

The second brunet boy was wearing a black leather jacket with a red plaid flannel tied around his waist. There was a line of ash across his cheekbone and his green eyes were wide with fear. 

“Help!” he said again, voice frantic. “Luke’s been hurt!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie's Gift is not nearly as useless as she thought
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who came on this wild ride! Your comments and kudos are chocolate to my peanut butter. 
> 
> And once again, a huge thank you to Taste_is_Sweet for her constant support
> 
> * * *

“Ohmygod.” Julie ran to the couch before she’d finished speaking. She had no idea where the boys had come from. Her first thought was they were Gifted, which was the best reason she could think of for why they’d just appeared in the studio. She knelt down on the floor, hands going to the unconscious boy’s throat, looking for a pulse like she’d learned in health class. “Flynn, call an ambulance!”

“An ambulance?” Flynn pulled out her phone. “Why? What happened?” 

“Wait!” Willie said, “Julie, I don’t think an ambulance will help.” 

“What?” Julie looked at Willie's expression, then down at her hand. Her fingertips had gone right through the boy’s neck. She hurled herself backwards, heart seizing. “What’s going on?”

“They’re ghosts, like me!” Willie said.

“Ghosts?” Julie repeated, “They’re _ghosts?_ ” Her heart slammed against her ribs. Willie was the only ghost she’d ever seen. Why could she see these boys, too?

“Wait, what?” Flynn asked, voice pitched high. “There’re more _ghosts_? You can see _more_ of them?” 

“What?” The conscious brown-haired boy said. He looked terribly pale.

“Ghosts?” The blond boy whispered. “We’re _ghosts?_ ” His eyes grew impossibly wider. “No. No. Nononononono—”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay!” Willie sat down beside him and pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly as he shook. He shot Julie a helpless look. 

Flynn moved closer to the couch. She was looking around, clearly trying to see what Julie was staring at. “Julie, what’s happening?”

“There are three more ghosts in here, but I don’t know how,” Julie said tersely. She was still on her knees, unable to tear her eyes away from the ghost boys who'd manifested themselves in her studio. She’d kind of thought her Gift was so specific Willie was the only ghost she could see. But now there were _three_ of them. And one of them was hurt. How was that possible, if ghosts were already dead?

“Hey,” the brown-haired boy said. “I’m Reggie, that’s Alex.” He gestured towards the blond boy still wrapped up in Willie’s arms. “And this is Luke. I don’t know how we got here, but Luke’s hurt. And…” Luke’s form sputtered like a lightbulb with a dying filament. Reggie’s expression morphed to one of horror. “ _What’s happening to him?_ ”

“He’s flickering out, Julie!” Willie said. “You need to do something!” 

“What does that mean?” Julie turned to Willie. “And why me? I don’t know anything!”

“Use your Gift!” Willie ordered. “Channel your Lifeforce!” 

“What?” Julie and Reggie said at the same time.

“Are you a Healer?” Reggie asked desperately. “Because if you’re a Healer—” 

“I’m not a Healer!” Julie interrupted him. She turned to Willie. “I have no idea what you want me to do!” 

“Concentrate!” Willie snapped. “You’ve done it before. You do it all the time!” 

“What’s going on?” Flynn said, eyes moving around the room. “Should I get your dad?”

“No!” Both Julie and Willie said at once. She and Willie were on the same page with this: Ray would totally lose his mind if he saw Julie panicking over people he couldn't see. He’d send her back to talk with awful Dr. Turner for sure. 

“Willie says I can use my Gift to save one of the ghosts,” Julie said to Flynn. “But I have no idea what he’s talking about.” 

“Like the plants! You use your Gift to make the plants grow! Don’t you know that?” Willie said. 

“He says I make plants grow? Can I do that?” Julie asked Flynn. 

“He must know. He’s known you forever.” But then Flynn's eyes narrowed in confusion. “Wait. A _ghost_ needs saving? From what?”

“He’s injured,” Julie said. As if on cue Luke flickered again. He groaned, eyelids fluttering. It looked like whatever was happening to him hurt. 

“Injured?” Flynn looked around again as if she could see them. “How?”

“A burning catwalk almost fell on us,” Reggie said. There were tears on his cheeks. He rubbed at his face to remove them, smearing the soot down to his chin. “Please help him,” he said, soft and desperate. 

Julie nodded and bit her lip, wondering what the hell she was meant to do. She put her hands just above Luke’s chest and closed her eyes, imagining moving her Gift from her body into Luke's. She tried to feel something— _anything_ —that would mean her Gift was working in the way Willie thought. _Mom,_ she prayed, _help me._

Nothing happened. And then there was a strange tingling along her spine, like she was lying in a bath of seltzer water. It moved up to her shoulders and down her arms, until by the time it reached her hands it felt like her skin was rippling. She bit her lip harder, using the small pain to centre herself as the strange sensation grew. She grunted and squeezed her eyes more tightly shut. It felt like something was building, like getting to the top of a giant roller coaster and waiting for the sudden drop. Sweat beaded at her temples and her hands began to shake. 

“You’re glowing,” Flynn said, awed. 

Julie let go. 

There was a spasm of white light, like one of her father’s camera flashbulbs, and then…nothing.

Julie opened her eyes. 

Luke was awake and staring at her. His eyes were a beautiful mixture of green and brown, like the secret depths of a forest. 

Reggie was looking at her, face split in a huge grin. Willie and Alex were still holding each other, but Alex was no longer panicking. Instead, he was staring at her in wonder. 

“Julie,” Flynn choked out. “There are four boys in your studio. Why can I see four boys in your studio?”

“Because I fixed them,” Julie said. She swayed sideways. 

Someone caught her before she hit the ground and everything went black.

* * *

“Ugh.” Julie made a face. “I’m not drinking any more of this.” 

Flynn's awe at her best friend _glowing_ had turned to shock, then horror, as suddenly four teenage boys had appeared, and then Julie's eyes rolled back and she’d fainted. 

Luckily, the boy with the leather jacket had caught her, and then he and the boy without sleeves had moved her onto the couch, gentle like she was the most precious thing in the world. 

“What’s going on?” Flynn had demanded. She had no idea where the boys had come from, or who they were, or how Julie’s Gift had made them appear. 

“Julie’s fainted. She needs sugar,” the long-haired boy with the blond one said. “Get her some juice!” 

That was definitely something Flynn could do. She’d sprinted to the Molina’s house and grabbed a handful of the first juice-box thing she’d found in the fridge. It was apple juice, Carlos’ favourite and the kind Julie hated the most. Which was why she was now refusing to drink it.

Flynn may have passed by Ray, Julie’s father, as she ran out, but she couldn’t remember.

“Julie!” Flynn admonished, tone harsh because of her fear, “you fainted for a _whole minute!_ You need to drink all of it!” 

“Yeah, you totally should,” leather-jacket boy said. He was sitting on the arm of the couch by her feet, forearms on his knees. “Hypoglycemia is no laughing matter.” 

“I have glucose tablets, if you want?” no-sleeves said, looking at her through his eyelashes. He reached for his chest and then seemed to realize he was barely wearing a shirt and grimaced. “They’re in my jacket, sorry.” 

“Luke’s Gifted,” leather-jacket announced proudly. 

No-sleeves—real name Luke—rolled his eyes. “Thanks Reggie, but no one cares.” 

“You must have used a lot of power, before,” the blond boy said. He looked really shaken, like he was barely hanging on. He’d stood up from the floor but he was still hugging himself around the waist, and his eyes were wide and frightened. The long-haired boy was hovering by him. Flynn wondered if they knew each other. 

She still had no clue what was going on. 

“I still don’t really know what I did,” Julie said to Reggie, the leather jacket boy. She sat up and Flynn moved closer just in case she fainted again. Julie narrowed her eyes and Flynn stepped back, hands up. 

“You saved my life.” Luke sat down on the couch where Julie’s feet used to be. “I don’t know what you did, but…” he shook his head before meeting Julie’s gaze. “Thank you.” 

Julie’s smile turned goofy, and Flynn winced. She knew that look. It meant Julie thought a boy was cute. Not that Flynn could blame her. The four boys were all cute. Like, _really_ cute. Like _Seventeen Magazine_ cover cute. Not that she read those type of mags, but still. 

But Julie had said they were ghosts. Like, _dead_ ghosts. Which meant they really weren’t boyfriend material. It so wasn’t a good idea for Julie to start crushing on a boy who was dead. 

And that was honestly _not_ a sentence Flynn would’ve thought she’d ever think to herself. Like, _ever._

“Finish your juice,” Flynn said to Julie after she and Luke had been staring at each other long enough for it to go full PDA. “I don’t want you to faint again. And shouldn’t you be in a hospital?” she added, suddenly realizing that her friend had _fainted_ after using her Gift. “I probably should’ve asked that earlier, but things have been a bit distracting.” 

“I’m fine,” Julie said with her most charming smile. “I don’t need a hospital.”

“But maybe we do?” the blond boy said. “I mean, maybe we inhaled smoke or something? And Luke was unconscious, which is _not_ a good thing. And—”

“This is our studio,” Luke said, finally tearing his eyes away from Julie and looking around the space. “I mean, it looks a bit different, but I’d know it anywhere.” 

“Your studio?” Julie said. “I don’t think so. My family’s had this house since before I was born.” 

“How could our studio have changed so much since we were last here?” Reggie said. “I know we didn’t have chairs attached to the ceiling.” 

“They’re on pullies,” the long-haired boy said. 

Reggie looked at him. “Why?”

“Wait,” Flynn cut in before a discussion started about the utility of suspending extra furniture above the floor. “Who are you guys?” She thought she’d figured out two of the four boys’ names, but knowing for sure would be great.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Luke said with a charming smile. He rubbed the back of his neck, which did great things for his biceps. Flynn tried not to stare. “I’m Luke Paterson, this is Alex Mercer—” 

“Hi,” the blond boy said with a small wave of his hand.

“And that’s Reggie Peters,” Luke finished, pointing at the boy in the leather jacket.

“Hey.” Reggie beamed at her. “I introduced us before, but I think that was before Julie zapped us all into existence so you probably couldn’t see or hear us.” He waved his hands to illustrate.

“I’m Flynn.” Flynn smiled into Reggie’s eyes. Reggie was definitely cute and she suddenly wished he was the one without sleeves. _Dead, remember?_ She tore her gaze away.

The fourth boy moved closer, hands jammed in his pockets and a shy smile on his face. “I’m Willie.” 

Flynn’s eyes widened. “You’re Willie?” Her voice squeaked with her surprise and she threw her arms around him. He was solid under her hands and felt _real._ “I can’t believe I can actually see you!” Never in a million years had she thought Willie really existed. 

“Pretty cool, huh?” Julie grinned at her. “My two best friends have finally met.” 

Flynn let go of Willie and stood back, looking at the four boys again. “So,” she said after a moment. “While it’s really cool that I can see y’all, I need to understand. What the hell just happened?”

“And I still think we should see a doctor,” Alex said, clearly on edge. “I mean, we were just in a _fire_ and—”

“What fire?” Julie asked.

“At the Orpheum,” Luke said. “The stage caught fire. It can’t have been that long ago. You must have heard about it on the news.”

“Wait,” Willie said. “Do you mean the old concert hall in Hollywood?”

“What other Orpheum is there?” Luke asked. 

Flynn pulled out her phone and Googled "Orpheum Hollywood Fire". The first link looked promising and she opened it. Her jaw dropped. “Holy shit.” 

Julie turned to her. “What did you find?” 

“What’s that?” Reggie asked. “It looks like it’s out of Star Trek!” 

“It’s a smart phone,” Willie said. “Everyone has them now.” 

“Smart phone?” Reggie repeated. “Were they dumb before?” 

“Now?” Alex said, voice tight. “What do you mean by ‘now’?”

“The Orpheum burned down from a bad mistake with some pyrotechnics during a sound check for a band called Sunset Curve,” Flynn read. Her eyes widened. “Like the CD we played!”

“That’s our band,” Luke said, “Sunset Curve.” 

“Yeah, it was our first show at the Orpheum. Well, going to be,” Reggie said sadly. 

“What happened?” Alex asked. It sounded like he was about to lose it. 

“The band was killed,” Flynn said. She lowered her phone. “You guys were killed in the fire. I’m sorry.” 

“Killed?” Reggie asked. “Are you sure?”

“No, no,” Luke said. “That couldn’t have happened. I’d remember if I died!” 

“You were unconscious!” Alex snapped at him. “You didn’t see the way the stage was burning—” His voice broke on a sob and he sagged back to the floor, head in his hands. Willie immediately sat down beside him and pulled him into his arms again. Alex went willingly, clearly finding solace in Julie’s ghost-friend. 

“Damn,” Reggie said softly. “I thought we’d made it.” 

“You didn’t.” It broke Flynn's heart to see their faces, but the bitter truth was always better than a sweet lie. “The fire happened in 1995. It's 2020 now. You’ve been dead for twenty-five years. I’m sorry.”

“That can’t be true.” Luke stood up. He had a half-smile on his face like he was expecting the punchline of a joke. “I mean, I feel fine. How could I feel fine if I were dead?”

“Because Julie zapped you with her Lifeforce,” Willie said, arms still around Alex.

“Wait, what?” Flynn turned to him. “Okay, I mean I _saw_ her flashy-thingy and then the boys appeared, but she’s never done that before!” 

“And I got my Gift when I was five.” Julie stood up from the couch and sat beside Willie on the floor, taking the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Alex. “That’s when I saw you for the first time. I’ve never done anything like that.” 

He grinned happily at their linked hands before answering her. “I’ve seen you do it with the plants. Especially when you played the piano. I figured you be able to use it to help them.”

“That’s not helpful!” Alex pushed away from Willie and got to his feet. “You keep saying we’re dead. But I don’t _feel_ dead, and”—he made an expansive gesture towards Luke and Reggie—“they don’t _look_ dead, so are we, or aren’t we?”

“You are,” Willie said, standing as well. “I’m really sorry.” 

Julie stood up too, and looped her arms around Willie’s waist. It was obvious that they were loving being able to touch each other after so many years.

“No,” Alex said. “No. I don’t believe it. This is…this is just some stupid trick. Like Candid Camera or something. And it’s not funny. _It’s not funny!_ ” He started pacing, his long legs moving him from one end of the garage to the other. 

“Hey, hey!” Reggie went over to him. “Alex, it’s okay, we’re going to be okay.” 

“We’re dead! And it’s twenty-five years in the future!” How is that going to be okay?” 

“Because we’re together,” Reggie said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“Yeah,” Luke said. “We still have each other. And our music!” He moved to join Alex and Reggie. “As long as we have that, we’ll be fine.” 

“And you have us now, too,” Julie said. She glanced at Willie and Flynn. “Right?”

“Oh, yeah, absolutely.” Flynn nodded her head vigorously. She had no idea how two living girls and another ghost could do anything to help three boys from a ghost band, but then again, less than an hour ago she’d thought Willie wasn’t real, either. Not that she’d ever tell Julie that. 

“I’ll definitely help,” Willie said looking right at Alex. “Anything you need.” Alex caught Willie’s eye, and blushed. It was adorable, but also really confusing. _Ghosts can blush?_ Flynn had _so_ many questions.

“You okay?” Reggie asked Alex softly. 

“Yeah.” Alex nodded. He ran his hand through his hair, the blond strands immediately fell back across his forehead and a small amount of ash floated to the floor. “Yeah, I’m okay.” 

“Great!” Luke grinned broadly. He turned back to Flynn and Julie. “So, we kind of used to live here when this was our studio. Do you think we could crash here again?”

“Do ghosts need to crash?” Flynn asked before she could stop herself. 

“We do need some sleep.” Willie chuckled. “And we can use anything we had before we died. Like clothes.”

“And soap?” Reggie asked excitedly, “because I left some great smelling body wash in the shower and I’d love to get this layer of soot off.” 

“There is definitely not twenty-five-year-old body wash in the studio’s bathroom,” Julie said, nose wrinkling. 

“Can you even shower?” Flynn looked at Willie. “Doesn’t water go right through you?” She remembered how solid he’d felt when she hugged him, like he wasn’t actually a ghost at all. “Or did? _Did_ water go through you?”

“No,” Willie said. “And before you ask, no, I don’t know why it doesn’t. But anything natural, like water, sun or wind, we can feel. It’s other human’s stuff that we have problems with.”

“This is so strange,” Alex whispered. 

“You’ll get used to it,” Willie said. “And there are some advantages too, I promise.” 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Luke was grinning again, eagerness radiating off him. He was clearly the most adaptable of the boys. 

“Well,” Willie started, “you can teleport.”

“Teleport?” Luke repeated while Alex and Reggie gaped at him. “Like Nightcrawler in the X-Men?”

“Yeah.” Willie nodded. “You just think of where you want to be, and _poof,_ you’ll be there.” 

“ _Poof?_ ” Alex made a face. “You seriously make that noise?”

“Kind of—”

“Wait,” Flynn interrupted Willie as her Gift prickled in her brain, vague as usual. “A thing’s going to happen.” 

“What thing?” Reggie asked. 

“It’s her Gift,” Julie explained. “She can sense stuff, but not in a way that’s actually useful.” 

“Sad, but true,” Flynn was forced to agree. “But something’s going to happen.” 

Ray appeared, back to one of the studio’s doors as he pushed it open. 

“It’s your dad!” Flynn said, belatedly realizing what her Gift was trying to tell her. Julie only stared at her, wide eyed.

“Hey Julie,” Ray said as he entered backwards. He was holding a tray with a plate of cookies and a pitcher of juice with two cups. “I saw Flynn grab some juice and run back here so I thought I’d bring you guys a snack—” He turned around and stopped talking, taking in the studio and the four boys he didn’t know. “Who are they?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is overprotective, so Julie joins a band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you all once again for the kudos and comments! I'm so glad you're enjoying it
> 
> No trigger warnings in this chapter.
> 
> * * *

Julie jumped away from Willie, feeling close to panic. She hadn’t mentioned Willie to her parents; Not since they’d told her she was "too old" for imaginary friends when she’d turned seven. And now he was standing right in front of her dad, along with the three dead members of Sunset Curve. She had no idea how to explain any of it.

Flynn, with her amazing brain, was the first to recover. “Hi, Mr. Molina!” she said cheerfully. “How nice to see you!”

“Good to see you too, Flynn,” Ray said calmly. His eyes were still focussed on the four boys and his expression was less than welcoming. “I don’t think I’ve met your guests.” He put the tray down on the coffee table and stood back, arms crossed.

Willie shot Julie a nervous glance. “Hello, sir,” he said. “I’m Willie.” 

“Willie,” Ray repeated, like it tasted bad. 

“He’s a friend, from school,” Julie said, hoping her voice sounded normal and not like she was about to throw up from nerves. “You know, Willie? From school?” She laughed, then winced at how fake it sounded.

“Of course. Willie from school,” Ray repeated in a tone that said he wasn’t buying it. “And who are the others?”

“Um. I’m Luke, by the way?” Luke said, sounding way less confident than he had mere moments before, “an..and this is—”

“Reggie, I’m Reggie. Hey,” Reggie said, smiling at Ray like he was totally thrilled to meet Julie’s dad.

“A..and…” Luke stuttered the word.

“Alex,” Alex said quietly with a small wave-like twitch of his fingers. “How’s it going?”

“Ba dum,” Luke sang quietly, gesturing at his friends like he was introducing them in a magic show or something. It was painfully awkward and Julie cringed. 

“Okay,” Ray said. “Why do the three of you look like you’ve been cleaning chimneys?”

“We do?” Reggie wiped at his face and then looked surprised at the soot he found on his fingertips. “Oh, wow.” 

“We were in a fi—” Alex started. Luke nudged him hard enough that he stumbled and he shut up.

Inspiration struck. “They were helping me clean the loft!” Julie said at a volume way louder than it needed to be. 

“Oh, yeah,” Flynn said, immediately picking up what Julie was laying down. “They knew Julie was cleaning out her mom’s stuff and they volunteered to help.” 

“It was really, um, dusty? Up there?” Luke gestured vaguely towards the loft, and then ended up just rubbing the back of his head. Ray noticed his shirt was sleeveless and his frown deepened. Luke put his arm down. He wrapped his arms around himself and then clearly decided it was making everything worse so he put his hands behind his back. Julie would’ve laughed at his discomfort if she wasn’t feeling it so acutely herself.

“We knew it would be hard for Julie and we wanted to help.” Willie looked at Julie as he spoke, and she went back to him and took his hand, still amazed that she could hold it after all this time. He squeezed gently and let go. 

“Yeah,” Reggie chimed in. “Julie’s done so much for us, so it seemed fair to help out.” 

“Oh?” Ray’s expression stayed dangerously chilled. “And what is it that she’s done for you? Considering I’ve never heard of any of you until now?”

“They’ve started a band,” Flynn blurted. Julie glared at her and Flynn shrugged, her expression showing that she couldn’t think of anything better.

“Started a band?” Ray repeated. His whole demeanour softened and his eyes lit up. “You’ve been playing music again?” 

Julie closed her eyes for a moment, feeling nearly overwhelmed with the joy on her father’s face. It was the worst lie Flynn could’ve thought of, but right that second Julie would’ve given anything for it to be true. “Not yet,” she said, trying to infuse the lie with some reality. “But we’re working on it.” 

“That’s…that’s just great,” Ray said, face split with his smile. “I’m so excited to hear you’re playing music again, _mija._ Your mother…” He paused and took a breath, coming over to wrap her in a big hug. “Your mother would be so proud.” 

“Thank you, Papi,” Julie said, hugging him just as tightly. 

Ray released her and turned back to the boys, eyes sparkling. “So, what’s the name of this band of yours?”

“Sunset Curv—” Luke began.

“Julie and the Phantoms!” Flynn shouted over him. 

“Julie and the Phantoms, huh?” Ray’s eyes crinkled. “I like it.” 

“Me, too.” Julie grinned at Flynn and ignored the way Luke was glowering at her. He didn’t have to be so upset. It wasn’t like they were really in a band together. 

“That’s a pretty cool name,” Reggie said happily. Luke shoved him and Reggie looked at him, confused. “What was that for?”

“We’ll talk later,” Luke hissed. 

“Well,” Ray said, clearly sensing the rising tension in the room, “I’ll leave you guys to it. Let me know if you want to order pizza.” He left.

The studio stayed quiet for a beat and then everyone began talking at once. 

“We are _not_ renaming our band!” Luke shouted.

“You have to!” Flynn shouted back.

“Julie and the Phantoms has a nice ring to it,” Alex said thoughtfully.

“We have to get a new name! Sunset Curve died with us in the nineties,” Reggie said, pretty reasonably, Julie thought.

“Guys,” Julie tried, “it’s not for real. It was just something to tell my dad so he wouldn’t worry.”

“Why would he worry?” Alex’s forehead creased. “We’re really nice.” 

“You’re also boys, and he’s overprotective,” Julie explained. “He would’ve been upset otherwise.” 

“That’s the truth,” Willie agreed. “I’ve known him since Julie was five. He can be pretty scary.” 

Luke flopped down on the couch. “Are you serious that we have to change our name?”

“I think we do.” Reggie sat beside him. “Sunset Curve doesn’t exist anymore. It _can’t._ We died, Luke. And our band died with us.” 

“I don’t think that’s ever not going to feel weird.” Alex flopped onto the couch beside Reggie. “Us being dead.” 

“Julie really is a great musician,” Flynn said. “The four of you could totally make it work.”

Luke looked up at that, his hazel eyes sparking with interest. Interest that Julie had to shut down immediately. 

“No,” she said. “I mean, yes. I was pretty good with music. But I’m not now. Ever since my mom died.” Her throat thickened and she had to stop talking. 

“She used to play music with her mom,” Willie said softly.

Julie nodded miserably.

“Oh, jeez. That's sad,” Alex said as Reggie nodded in agreement. “I’m so sorry for your loss.” 

“I didn’t know,” Luke said. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. You couldn’t have known.” Julie sat down in the patterned chair beside the couch. “And I really miss it. I miss playing. But I miss her more, you know?”

“Yes,” Luke said, then his face screwed up. “Well, no, because I’ve never felt _that._ But I know what it’s like to miss someone.” 

“What happened to Bobby?” Reggie asked suddenly. “Did he make it out of the fire?”

“He did,” Flynn said, and the three boys sagged in relief. “I read it in the Wikipedia article.” 

“Wikipedia?” Reggie mouthed to Alex, who just shrugged. 

“I’m glad Bobby got out,” Luke said. “I hope he did okay.” 

“His best friends died,” Alex said. “How okay could he be?” 

“I miss my dog. I guess he’s been dead a long time, huh?” Reggie asked sadly. 

“Oh, wow.” Alex’s eyes rounded with shock. “I hadn’t thought of that. Everything that’s changed in the last twenty-five years. Like, my parents. Are they even still alive?”

“My dad’s probably dead,” Reggie said in a way that sounded almost hopeful.

“Screw those guys!” Luke said with vehemence, “Reggie, your parents were total assholes! And Alex, you know things were _never_ the same after you told them you were gay!” His eyes widened as he realized what he’d just said in front of Julie, Flynn and Willie.

Alex went totally still. 

“It’s okay!” Julie said before Alex could start hyperventilating, “I don’t care that you’re gay! It’s really not a big deal now. Really. I swear.” 

“Really?” Alex’s voice was too high pitched. “Being gay isn’t a big deal?”

“Absolutely.” Julie nodded. “Well, okay, there’s still a lot of homophobia around, but it’s much, much better than it was. Same-sex marriage was legalized in 2015.” She smiled in a way she hoped was reassuring. 

“Oh,” Alex said. He looked over at Willie, who grinned back and bit his lip. Alex blushed. 

“I’m gay, too,” Willie said, still grinning. 

“Oh,” Alex said again. His blush deepened. 

“How can we blush if we’re dead?” Reggie asked Willie. “I do _not_ get this ghost thing!” 

“The afterlife needs a quick-start manual,” Luke muttered. Julie laughed and he caught her eye and winked. Her heart stuttered in her chest. He was so _cute_.

“Anyway,” Flynn said, eyeing Luke and then Julie. “We were talking about the new band, remember?”

“Yeah, right.” Luke scrubbed his face. The blood on his temple smeared a bit and Julie winced. They really needed to get cleaned up. 

“I think we should vote on Julie joining our band,” Reggie said. “All in favour?” He raised his right hand. 

Alex raised his hand and looked at Luke. “She did save your life.” 

“All right.” Luke rolled his eyes. “Julie can join our band and we can call it Julie and the Phantoms. As long as she actually can sing.” 

“Oh, she can sing,” Flynn said. She clapped her hands. “And I’ll be your manager and social media relations!” 

“Social media?” Alex looked at Willie.

“I’ll explain later,” Willie said to him.

“Oh! And that wicked peddlers thing, too!” Reggie raised his hand. “I have _no_ idea what that is.”

“I’ll do my best to catch you guys up. Promise.” Willie grinned at him.

“Will you be our roadie?” Julie asked Willie. She didn’t even know if she’d be able to perform yet, but the idea of starting a band with these three ghosts was filling her with an excitement she hadn’t felt in a long time. _I want to sing,_ she realized. The idea was as exhilarating as it was terrifying. 

“Count me in,” Willie said with a smile.

“We have a band!” Flynn said and the boys whooped in approval. 

“We should start practicing!” Luke exclaimed. Then he frowned. “Our instruments—”

“Burned at the Orpheum,” Reggie finished mournfully. 

“You can get them back,” Willie said. 

“How?” Alex looked at him. “We saw them get destroyed by the fire.” 

“They’re part of your souls,” Willie said. “Like my skateboard. Anything that made you, _you_ from before is still there after you die.” 

“Huh,” Luke said, looking thoughtful. He closed his eyes, and suddenly a white, 24 PRS Custom guitar appeared in his hands. The headstock smacked Reggie in the face and he yowled in pain while Luke crowed in triumph.

Luke started strumming. Julie could hear the same bars she’d heard on the Sunset Curve track Flynn had played before they appeared.

Julie whirled on Willie. “Can you do that?”

“Only with my skateboard,” he said, and suddenly his skateboard appeared in his hands. 

“What about me? Can I do that?” Reggie asked, holding his hand over one eye.

“Yes, you can,” Willie said. "But I think you should maybe move farther away from each other?”

Alex and Reggie immediately jumped to the middle of the studio and closed their eyes. A moment later Reggie was holding his bass guitar and Alex’s drum set was in front of him, sticks in his hand. Both boys glowed with happiness. 

“This is amazing!” Flynn turned to Julie. “You have _got_ to play with them!” 

Julie’s smile dimmed. “I don’t know if I can,” she said quietly. 

“Oh, come on!” Luke said, “Everything’s here, and I can just _feel_ the music wanting to happen!” 

“Yeah, come on Julie. Flynn says you can sing. Let’s hear what you can do!” Reggie strummed a toe-tapping bass line that Alex immediately picked up on his drums. 

“Oh yeah!” Luke grinned wildly, then he squinted in concentration. The melody he started playing fit perfectly with Alex's beat and Reggie's bass line, like they’d already rehearsed it. 

“It’s his Gift,” Reggie explained at Julie’s incredulous expression. “He’s like, a musical Empath.” 

“He can see what notes a song needs to sound really great, and then instantly play them, and it works for us, too. When we play with him, he makes all of us sound better.” Alex said. 

“That’s like, the _best_ Gift a musician could have!” Flynn said excitedly. “Julie and the Phantoms are gonna be a hit!” 

Julie’s heart sank and all the excitement she’d felt before about maybe singing again disappeared. Luke’s Gift was _music._ Julie didn’t even know if she’d be able to ever play again, and here was Luke, setting the bar impossibly high just by existing. He was literally a Gifted musician, and she was so messed up that she couldn’t even play without her mom being there. 

She’d lied to her father and promised the boys something she couldn’t deliver. Her mom would be so ashamed. 

She sobbed and ran from the studio, grief and shame flooding her chest like the tears flooding her eyes. She wished she’d never see those ghosts again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys learn how to ghost. Flynn gives a kiss and gets a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings here. Just cuteness (and a little foreshadowing).
> 
> Still thanking my beta, Taste_is_Sweet. She's excellent.
> 
> * * *

“Oh shit,” Flynn said as soon as the doors slammed behind Julie, “I did _not_ see that coming.” Sometimes she really hated her Gift. It was uninformative at the best of times, but when it didn’t even trigger any kind of warning… “I should go to her.” 

“No, don’t.” Willie put out his hand to stop her. “I’ve seen her like this before. She just needs time.” 

Flynn eyed him. It was weird to hear Willie talk about Julie like he knew her that well. _She_ was Julie’s best friend and had been since grade three. It was strange to think she really hadn’t been Julie’s only best friend. “Okay,” she said reluctantly, and sat down on the couch with a sigh. “I just don’t like to see her upset.” 

“Of course not. She’s your friend.” Reggie came and sat beside her, and Flynn couldn’t help the small jolt of awareness from him being so close. He was really cute, and talented and so nice… _Stop it!_ she told herself fiercely. _Dead, remember?_ But she couldn’t stop herself from turning to look at him, or noticing the pure green of his eyes, the same shade as the plants by the window. She’d never seen that shade in a person’s eyes before. It was mesmerising.

A corner of his lip turned up uncertainly. “Is there something on my face?”

“A ton of soot, actually,” Flynn said quickly, hoping her blush wasn’t noticeable. 

“Oh, yeah, right.” His cheeks coloured, the pink vibrant against the paleness of his skin. For a second Flynn had the hope it was because of her. 

“We’re all filthy,” Luke said with a grimace. He turned to Willie. “And we really can shower? Even as ghosts?”

“Yeah.” Willie nodded. “Although picking up the soap can be hard if you haven’t had practise. Well, at least when you’re not solid.”

“But we are solid.” Alex went over to the couch. “Thus, my confusion with the whole dead thing.” He rapped his knuckles against the wooden armrest to illustrate.

“Well, as much as I’d like to stay for your showers, I should probably head home.” Flynn stood, then realized what she’d said and her face flamed. She looked at Reggie without meaning to. “Not that I want to _stay_ while you shower. That’s weird. Not that you’re weird for showering! You probably shower really well! It’s just—”

“We’ll walk you,” Alex said, before she could dig herself any deeper. 

“It’s okay,” Flynn said, grateful for the change of topic. “I literally live three doors down. It takes me less than seven minutes.” 

“It’s dark though,” Luke said as he and Reggie both got up from the couch. “It’s probably not a good idea for you to walk alone.” 

“It’s fine,” Flynn said. “I walk home alone all the time.” 

“I actually usually walk with you,” Willie said.

“You?” Flynn said, incredulous. It would have never occurred to her she had a ghost escort in a million years. “But you were invisible before now!” 

“Yeah, but ghosts can do some cool stuff.” Willie grinned. “I could’ve kept you safe.” 

“You have _got_ to teach us cool stuff!” Reggie said excitedly. 

“Thank you?” Flynn said to Willie, unsure how to feel about this new information. She was just getting used to Willie being _real;_ she didn’t know how to think about him having been around her—having been protecting her—when she didn’t even know it. She hid her confusion by picking up her sparkly backpack and putting it over one shoulder. “I’ll be back to check on Julie before school tomorrow,” she said to Willie. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow, too.” Willie smiled. 

Flynn smiled back tightly. Her Gift had flared at his words: a strange kind of warning that she didn’t understand. She started backing up towards the door, suddenly eager to leave. 

“Wait!” Reggie jogged up to her. “I’ll walk you home.” The pink was back on his cheeks. 

“We can all go,” Luke said, “get some fresh air?”

“No! Um. Nope, it’s fine. You can have the first shower,” Reggie said quickly. “You should probably get the blood off your face, anyway.” 

“Blood?” Luke touched his face in exactly the wrong spot and then looked at his fingers, frowning. 

“Closer to the left,” Reggie said. “Bye!” He opened the door and ushered Flynn out with a gentle hand on the small of her back. 

And suddenly they were alone.

* * *

Reggie had no idea what to do with his hands.

Flynn was there. _Right next to him._ And he knew if he were at all cool, like Luke, he’d just reach out and take her hand. 

But he wasn’t cool. He was a giant dork with ashes all over his face and there was _no way_ a girl as awesome and smart and hot as Flynn would like him. 

He jammed his hands into to pockets of his leather jacket instead. 

Flynn glanced over at him. Her dark brown eyes reflected the soft glow of the streetlights, and for a moment Reggie was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe. If he still _needed_ to breathe, that was. He was dead, after all. Breathing probably wasn’t a big priority. 

“It’s nice of you to walk me home,” she said. 

“Oh, yeah. Well, better safe than sorry!” he said, then winced at how stupid he sounded. 

To his relief she laughed and took his arm. He could feel the pressure of her hands over his bicep, the way it made his heart beat faster in his chest. It was so hard to believe he might actually be dead. 

“Tell me about yourself,” Flynn said. “Like, do you have any siblings?”

“No.” He glanced at her. “It was just me and the dog. I’m not sure my parents really wanted to have children.” He meant it as a joke, but he could tell from her expression that it hadn’t landed like that.

“That’s really sad,” she said, confirming it.

“It’s okay,” he said, not wanting to see the way her forehead wrinkled in distress. Especially not distress for _him._ “It was fine, really.” Okay, that was a lie, but he didn’t want to upset her. Especially not because of his life. Which wasn’t even his anymore, was it? It was so weird being dead. “And besides, it was a long time ago.” 

She frowned. “For me, maybe. But not for you.” 

“Okay, yeah, true. But maybe I’m just trying not to think about it?” He grinned at her.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” She bit her lip and dropped her gaze. 

_Oh shit._ He'd been trying not to upset her and of course had done it anyway. “It’s just strange, you know? This whole solid-but-still-a-ghost-thing. I mean, I can still feel my heart beating, but why is it beating if I’m dead?”

“I don’t know.” Flynn’s frown had changed to one of curiosity instead of distress, and Reggie gave himself a mental high-five. “It’s almost like you’re not dead at all. But that doesn’t make sense, either. Because if you weren’t dead, how would you be here? Anyway, this is me.” She stopped in front of a house that looked to be around the same size as Bobby’s old one, only without the driveway leading around the side. She made no move to go inside.

“I don’t think I ever knew the people who lived here,” Reggie said inanely. Flynn was standing right in front of him, her beautiful face tilted up so she could meet his eyes. He knew he was no towering giant. He and Luke had always been average height, Alex just a bit taller. But Flynn was so small and cute, she made him feel gigantic. 

Her gorgeous mouth tilted up into a smile. “Well, you have now.” 

“I guess so, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling terribly awkward. _What would Luke say?_ Nothing came to mind. 

“So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” Flynn asked. 

“Oh yeah, for sure. I’ll be there. For you to see. Tomorrow.” He just stopped himself from cringing at how stupid he sounded. 

Her eyes creased with laughter. “I’m glad you’ll be there to see. Thank you for walking me home.” And then, to Reggie’s utter shock, she got up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Before he could even react, she’d turned and ran up the short driveway into her house. 

Reggie touched his cheek, still feeling the soft imprint of her lips beneath his fingers. He could feel the grit of the soot from the fire and he hoped she hadn’t gotten a mouthful of ash. Twenty-five-year-old ash from a fire that, as far as he knew, had actually just happened. And then killed him. 

He turned and started walking back towards Bobby’s—no, _Julie’s_ —studio, thoughts whirling. 

He was dead, and had just been kissed by the prettiest girl he’d ever met. 

He didn’t know if it was actually the best or worst night of his entire life. Or afterlife, as it were. All he did know was that he really, really wanted to see Flynn again.

* * *

“Hey Alex, can you sleep?” Luke whispered. 

Alex groaned and put his forearm over his eyes. He hadn’t been sleeping, but it didn’t mean he wanted to be fully _awake._ “Not with you talking to me.” 

“Be quiet,” Reggie grumbled. He rolled over.

Luke sat up from where he’d been lying in the middle of the pull-out couch. “Why didn’t we make Reggie sleep on the floor?”

“We should’ve made you sleep on the floor,” Alex muttered. “At least Reggie is sleeping.” 

“Not anymore, I’m not.” Reggie sat up. “There. I’m awake. Happy?”

“How can you guys be sleeping right now?” Luke slid to the end of the bed and got out, managing to pull all the blankets off Alex in the process. 

“Because it’s the middle of the night?” Alex grabbed for the blankets and failed. “And apparently dying is tiring?”

Luke paused where he was pulling on one of the T-shirts they’d found in the loft to scowl at him. “Willie said we didn’t need much sleep.” 

“'Much' doesn’t mean _none_ ,” Alex huffed. But he got up as well and started rummaging through the bag. “Oh hey, my jean jacket’s here.” 

“My leather jacket smells like smoke,” Reggie said. He yawned, then raised an eyebrow at Luke. “Don’t you have any shirts with sleeves?”

Luke frowned at Reggie. “It’s easier to play guitar without them.” 

“Besides, he wants to show off his arms.” Alex smirked, then grinned unrepentantly when Luke’s frown was turned on him. 

“Well, I can play bass with sleeves on just fine,” Reggie said. He grabbed a white T-shirt and put it on, then found a pair of black jeans. “Are these yours?”

“I don’t wear black jeans.” Alex shook his head so Reggie shrugged and pulled them on over the boxer-briefs he’d been sleeping in. 

Alex found jeans and a comfy pink hoodie. “So, we’re all dressed. Now what?”

“We could rehearse?” 

Alex looked at Reggie and then Luke. “It’s, like, three in the morning! Do you want to wake up the whole neighbourhood?” 

“Fine.” Luke collapsed back onto the sofa bed. Then raised his head. “We could write songs!” 

“Look, it’s great that your Gift makes you all hyped for creating music all the time, but Reggie and I have to be in the mood to do that. And o’dark early after finding out _we died twenty-five years ago_ isn’t the right time, okay? At least not for me.” Alex sat down on the bed, feeling the same sadness and despair he’d felt when he first realized they’d become ghosts.

Luke sat up. “Jeez, Alex. I keep forgetting how hard this has hit you.” 

“And it hasn’t hit you hard?” Alex stared at him. “How could it not have hit you hard? We’re _dead!_ ”

“Because I don’t feel dead!” Luke got up and bounced on his toes. “I feel good. Really good! We have a new band and a new chance! And all the shit we had to deal with is gone! This is great!” 

“Yeah.” Reggie nodded enthusiastically. “No more school, or parents or any of that stuff! I miss my dog, though.” 

“Huh.” Alex hadn’t thought about it that way: How much stuff he wouldn’t have to worry about any more. Like his parents constantly comparing him to his sister, and him always being found wanting. “I guess there really is a lot less shit to deal with. Isn’t there?”

“Yeah.” Luke put his hand on Alex’s shoulder. “None of us have to hide who we really are from our parents.” 

“Or the world,” Reggie added. “And Willie’s kind of cute.” He grinned at Alex.

Alex blushed immediately. “Shut up.” 

“Flynn’s cute, too,” Luke said to Reggie. 

“So’s Julie,” Reggie shot back, making Luke blush and Alex laugh.

The three boys grinned at each other, and Alex had a moment of feeling profoundly grateful for being there, with them. No matter what the future might hold. 

“So, if we’re not writing music, and we’re not playing music, what are we going to do?” Luke whined, immediately ruining the moment. “I’m so bored.” 

“Let’s go exploring!” Reggie said. “I bet a _ton_ of things have changed since we died. We should go check it out.” 

“Willie did say we could teleport,” Alex reminded them. “Think it will work?” 

“Let’s try!” Reggie said enthusiastically. “But somewhere close by to start. I know! I’ll teleport to the loft.” So saying he closed his eyes. There was a flash of golden light and Reggie reappeared in the loft. “Holy shit!”

Luke whooped and Alex burst out laughing. 

“I’m going to try!” Luke closed his eyes. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes, took a deep breath, readjusted his stance, and tried again. He opened his eyes and made a frustrated noise. 

“Okay, let me.” Alex closed his eyes and thought about the loft. He cracked one eye open to see Luke staring at him. “I’m not in the loft, am I?”

“No,” Luke said succinctly. “Apparently Reggie is the only one who knows how to be ghost-y.”

Reggie teleported back to them in another flash of golden light. “You guys can’t do that?”

“Nope,” Alex said as Luke shook his head. “It’s all you.” 

“Wow.” Reggie frowned. “That doesn’t make sense.” 

Alex made a face at Reggie. “This is the only thing that doesn’t make sense to you? Just our luck that we can’t even do ghost stuff properly.”

Reggie ignored him to grab one of the cookies that Ray had brought them the evening before. He ate it quickly and then shoved another into his mouth. 

“I thought ghosts didn’t need to eat?” Luke raised his eyebrow. 

“I’m hungry!” Reggie said, mouth full. “I haven’t eaten in twenty-five years.” 

Luke looked at Alex, who shrugged. “Reggie likes food?” 

“Are they good?” Luke reached for one, and his hand went right through. “What the hell?”

“Is this another thing we can’t do?” Alex reached for a cookie and his hand also went through. “Damn!” 

“More for me!” Reggie grinned. He went to pick up a cookie, but his fingers slid through it. “I was _just_ able to do that.”

“What’s going on?” Alex asked, anxiety coiling in his chest. Right when he was beginning to feel okay about what was going on, something else just _had_ to happen. He started to pace, trying to get the awful, crawling feeling out from under his skin. 

“Whoa, whoa!” Luke got in front of him and grabbed his forearms. “You’re freaking out.” 

“I know!” Alex hissed at him. His lungs felt sharp and tight, like the air was whistling past his lips but not going down. He pulled his arms away and kept pacing, tugging at his hair. 

“He’s on the catwalk,” Reggie said, using their name for Alex’s compulsive pacing. “What do we do?”

“It’s not so bad,” Luke said to Alex. “If we can’t pick up food, it probably means we don’t have to eat, right?”

“Right!” Reggie joined in, “and…um.” He looked at Luke helplessly. 

“Maybe the teleporting will work now?” Luke closed his eyes and _poofed._ It looked like he disappeared into a shimmer of air. He reappeared a moment later in the loft. He shouted in joy and surprise.

Alex stopped pacing. “We can do that now?” 

“Try it!” Luke said from the loft. “It feels awesome!” 

Alex closed his eyes. A second later he opened them and he was looking into Luke’s hazel ones. Luke was grinning so hard it must have hurt. 

“We have ghost powers!” Luke cried, brimming with happiness. 

Reggie _poofed_ up to join them, only he disappeared and reappeared in what looked like a flash of golden light. Alex had no idea why it was different for him. It would have to be one of the many things he asked Willie next time he saw him. 

“This is so cool!” Reggie said, delighted. “Where do you guys want to go?”

“Hollywood!” Luke and Alex said at once. 

“Let’s go to where the Orpheum was,” Luke said. “See what’s happened since it burned down.” 

“Good idea,” Reggie agreed. “Last one there is a stupid spirit!” He disappeared.

Alex rolled his eyes. “Reggie is so dum—”

Luke cackled and _poofed_ out.

“Damn it!” Alex shouted, now he’d never hear the end of it. He closed his eyes and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie can sing! The boys learn more about life as ghosts, and a plan is made to get Julie back into the music program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings for this chapter either. Enjoy!
> 
> * * *

Julie opened one of the giant doors to the studio and crept inside. 

She’d cried herself to sleep the night before but had woken up well before dawn. She’d had a dream she was playing piano with her mother that felt _so real_ that her tears had started anew when she’d woken up and realized it wasn’t really happening. 

But along with her sadness she also felt a longing, a desire to play music like she’d used to do. The dream had reminded her of how much she’d missed it. She missed her mother with a fierce ache, but for the first time in over a year, she realized that she missed music, too.

Meeting the ghost boys from the band and then Flynn’s crazy suggestion to join them had sparked it in her again. It was still small and fragile, but it was there. 

“Hello?” she called softy, wondering if the boys were awake. In the soft pre-dawn light, she could just make out that the sofa bed was still extended, and one of the garbage bags of clothes had been brought down from the loft. The air smelled faintly of teenage boy: a pleasant scent of soap and something masculine underneath it that she’d recognize anywhere. Not bad, just different than what she was used to.

“Hello?” she said louder, then turned on the lights. The studio was empty. The boys were gone.

Julie frowned, wondering where they’d gotten to, and then decided it was probably a good thing. She wanted to play music for the first time since her mother went to hospital. The last thing she wanted was an audience, especially when one of them was a musical Empath. 

The cloth pooled around her feet as she pulled it off the piano. A sheet of music fluttered to the floor, and Julie picked it up. It was a song sheet, clearly written in her mother’s handwriting for a song called "Wake Up". Julie had never seen it before. Her breath caught as she read the lyrics, struck by the beauty of the words. Carefully, she laid it flat on the top of the piano and began to play.

The music _flowed_ from her, and it was the easiest thing in the world for her to add her voice to the song. The lyrics spoke to her and she could hear her mother’s voice singing them. She could feel her mother's wish for her to survive her grief, to live through it and, even, eventually, thrive.

Tears slipped down Julie’s cheeks, but instead of sorrow, these were tears of joy. Her mother loved her and was with her, still. 

A faint halo of light shimmered around her as she played; soft and inviting, like the sun illuminating the edges of a cloud. The plants behind her perked up as the light hit them, stems rising straight and the leaves going darker green. Julie didn’t notice. She was too caught up in playing the music and singing the words her mother had written just for her: a song of farewell and a new beginning, both. 

Finally, the song ended and Julie came back to herself, feeling more whole than she had in a while. She would miss her mother always, but some of the rawness of her grief had faded. She had relit that spark inside her, just as her mother had asked her to do in the song. She smiled, then grinned, then laughed out loud at the joy of rediscovering this part of herself. 

There was a small noise, like an implosion of air and Julie looked up. 

The boys were there, gaping at her in amazement. 

Luke’s hazel eyes were sparkling. “Holy shit. You can _sing!_ ”

* * *

Julie closed the key lid with a bit more force than necessary and stood up. “Where did you guys come from?” 

“Outside.” Luke gestured towards the doors with his thumb. He couldn’t understand why Julie looked so upset. Didn’t she know how amazing she sounded? “Well, the beach, actually. And Hollywood.”

“Did you know they rebuilt the Orpheum?” Alex asked. “It looks a lot more fireproof than the first time around.” 

“My house has been turned into a bike shack,” Reggie lamented. “A bike shack! Not even something _good,_ like a taco bar.” He sat down heavily on the couch. 

Luke went over to where Julie was still standing by the piano. Her beautiful eyes were huge, like she couldn’t believe they’d heard her play. “That was amazing. Like, so incredibly good. I could hardly believe it! Like, you’re so little but your voice is _huge!_ ”

The deer-in-headlights look faded as she smiled. “You really liked it?”

“Oh yeah!” Luke nodded his head. “You sing like…like a wrecking ball!” 

Her smile faltered. “What?”

“He means your voice is really powerful.” Alex moved closer. “Luke speaks his own language.” 

“Oh, thanks. I think?” Julie said, but her smile was back and Luke couldn’t help but return it. She was so pretty. He took a moment to enjoy her: the small gap between her front teeth, the tight coils of her coal-black hair, how smooth her skin looked. His hand twitched with the desire to reach out and touch her cheek, just to feel how smooth it was for himself. 

She swallowed and dropped her eyes before looking up at him again. It was like a one-two punch to his heart, and he sucked in a breath. _Holy shit,_ he thought. _I’m falling for this girl._ It was amazing and overwhelming at exactly the same time. 

“Our band is going to be totally awesome!” Reggie said. He was beside them as well, and Luke realized he’d been staring at Julie so hard he hadn’t even noticed. He seemed to have recovered from the discovery that his family home no longer existed. “With a new lead singer, we’ll be legendary!” 

That stung. Luke looked at Reggie. “Hey! _I’m_ our lead singer.”

“Dude, she has the voice of an angel! And new band, new lead. It makes sense.” 

“Plus, we’re dead, and she’s not,” Alex added. 

Luke couldn’t argue with any of that, but he couldn’t help but feel rejected. “You don’t gotta be so mean about it,” he pouted at Reggie.

“Sorry, man.” Reggie looked contrite.

“You sounded really good. On your CD,” Julie said. “Maybe we could share the lead?”

Luke beamed at her, instantly in love with the idea of singing with Julie, on stage, feeling the energy from the audience pour over them… “We should rehearse right now!” 

Julie bit her lip and then checked her watch. It was one of several brightly-coloured bands and bracelets around her slender wrists. “Oh wow, I didn’t realize it was still so early. Yeah, I probably have time.” She beamed at them.

Luke beamed back. His heart thudded in his chest as their eyes met. “Awesome!” He moved to the centre of the room and concentrated. His guitar appeared directly in his hands. 

Reggie and Luke did the same, and they were immediately ready. Julie frowned. “The electronic keyboard is still in the loft.” 

“Oh, yeah, right.” Luke looked at Reggie, and then both teleported up to the loft. Luke went to pick up one end of the keyboard, and his hands went right through. Just like the cookies. “Damn!” 

“Willie said picking up other people’s stuff would be hard,” Reggie sighed. 

Luke glanced down where Julie was waiting with Alex. He really didn’t want to let her down. “We can do this. We just need to concentrate.”

“Yeah. Imagine our hands gripping it!” Reggie took a breath and reached for the keyboard. The end lifted and he shouted in triumph. 

Luke concentrated, and he was able to lift it too. He grinned broadly at Reggie as they picked up the keyboard and carefully took it down the ladder. 

“Careful,” Alex said, then grinned unrepentantly when Luke glared at him. 

“You could help!” 

“I’m making sure you’re doing it right.” 

“At least plug it in,” Reggie said as they put it down by the side of the drums. “You’ll need to concentrate—” Alex grabbed the cord first try and went to plug it in. “Never mind,” Reggie finished. 

“Alex is _way_ too good at physical stuff,” Luke complained and Reggie nodded in agreement. 

“Wow, okay. We’re all set.” Julie wiped her hands on the thighs of her camouflage bodysuit. “So, uh, what are we playing?”

Before Luke could answer the large door opened and Flynn came in. “I sensed that you didn’t have breakfast and you might be hungry.” She held out a plastic bag with a sandwich in it.

Reggie lit up, grinning wildly. “Hey Flynn!” he called. 

She didn’t respond. In fact, she walked right through him to come to a stop in front of Julie.

“Woah!” Reggie touched his chest where she’d passed through. “What the hell?”

“Are you playing music?” Flynn said excitedly. “OMG I can’t believe it!” 

“I was actually going to practice with the guys before school.” Julie tilted her head. “Can’t you see them?”

Flynn whipped her head around. “Are they here?”

“Yeah, I’m right here.” Reggie went up to her, crestfallen. “Can’t you see me?”

“She can’t see any of us. We're invisible again,” Alex said. 

“What happened?” Luke asked Julie, “I thought your zapping us with your Gift made us solid, or something?”

“Yeah, it did,” Julie said to him. “The boys want to know why you can’t see them,” she explained to Flynn. 

“I want to know that, too,” Flynn said. “Is Reggie here?”

“I’m here!” Reggie said.

“She can’t hear you! I told you it wore off!” Alex banged his sticks on his drums in frustration.

Flynn turned her head towards him. “What was that?”

“Wait, you can hear us?” Reggie asked.

“Alex was playing his drums,” Julie said to Flynn, “and he said that whatever I did wore off?”

“Is that even possible?” Flynn asked. 

“Sure seems like it, since Flynn can’t see us.” Reggie’s shoulder’s fell. “I hate being dead!” 

“Have them play more,” Flynn said thoughtfully. “I have a feeling.” 

“We can do that,” Luke said. He went to Julie and passed her a piece of paper. “It’s a song called "Bright". I wrote it for the band, but we never recorded it. I think that we can change it for two leads?” He looked at her through his lashes, wondering what she’d think.

She unfolded the paper and looked at the notes and lyrics he’d scrawled down. It was weird to think he’d actually written that song over twenty-five years before. 

Flynn eyed the paper that had suddenly appeared in Julie’s hands. “Did one of the boys give that to you?” 

“Luke.” Julie showed her. “He wrote it.” 

“Wow,” Flynn said, and Luke preened. “His handwriting’s a mess.”

Alex and Reggie laughed.

Luke scowled. “You know my handwriting sucks!" 

“This is a really great song.” Flynn handed it back to Julie, then her eyes widened. “You should play it for Mrs. Harrison! She’d totally let you back into the music program!” 

“What music program?” Alex asked Julie, “what happened?” 

“Remember yesterday when I told you that I hadn’t played any music since my mom died?”

“Oh yeah, right,” Alex said as Reggie nodded.

Luke nodded too, heart clenching. He hated to see her so sad. 

“Well, I was in a specialized music program and they kicked me out. Apparently, you have to actually play music to be in a music program. Who knew?” She laughed awkwardly. 

“But if you play this song, you’ll totally get back in!” Flynn said, “It’s amazing!”

“Thank you,” Luke said, and then winced as he remembered that Flynn couldn’t see him. 

Julie was shaking her head. “Mrs. Harrison said that yesterday was my last chance. I’ll have to wait until next semester to reapply.” 

“Wait, what? But that’s like _months_ away!” Reggie exclaimed.

Julie shrugged. “I asked, but it’s the rules.”

“Uh-uh. No way!” Luke protested immediately. “Asking permission was your first mistake. You gotta use your wrecking ball of a voice to bash those rules straight out of their heads!”

“Um. That’s violent,” Julie said.

“What?” Flynn said. 

Julie told Flynn what Luke had said and she looked thoughtful for a moment. “I have a sense that might work.” 

“Bashing them in the head?”

“No!” Flynn said to Julie. “But playing music for them without exactly asking permission. You could do it at today’s pep rally!”

“That’s too soon!” Julie looked at Luke, fear in her eyes.

“’You can do this,” Luke said, infusing every bit of confidence he had in her into his words. “Your playing is amazing and you sing like an angel! You can totally do this.” 

“Okay.” she took a deep breath. “Okay. Yeah. I can do this.” She smiled, and Luke felt like his heart grew wings. Damn. He was totally gone for this girl.

He picked up his guitar and Alex and Reggie got settled behind their instruments. And then Julie started to play. “ _Sometimes I think, I’m falling down,_ she sang, and her voice sounded pure and raw with just the right type of emotion. He could feel his Gift spark up with her voice, and He could see the notes in his mind’s eye, his fingers following the patterns on the frets like he and the instrument were one. He, Reggie and Alex all began to play, seamlessly, like they’d already practiced it a thousand times as his Gift wrapped around all of them. They sounded exactly as he knew they would.

It was joyous, using his Gift like he was born to do. Him and his band and the music, all one. It was the only time, the only place where he felt compete. His Gift sang through him as he sang the lyrics, looking directly into Julie’s beautiful eyes.

“I can see them!” Flynn shouted, half-lifting herself out of the seat she’d taken when they’d started playing. “ _Why can I see them again?_ ”

They stopped playing with a jarring _clang_ and Luke winced. His Gift could make music out of any sound, but some were more painful than others. 

“You can see us?” Reggie went to her, eager as a puppy. “That’s great! Because I wanted to tell you how rad that shirt is, and—”

“And they’re gone,” Flynn sighed. She looked at Julie. “So, what was that?”

“You could see them while we were playing?” Julie asked.

“Yeah.” Flynn nodded. “You were glowing, kind of like you did last night, but not nearly as brightly, and suddenly they just…appeared. It was actually pretty cool.”

“Wait! Let me try something!” Reggie strummed his bass, looking expectantly at Flynn. 

“Is someone playing?” Flynn asked, looking somewhere over where Luke was standing. 

“Reggie’s strumming his bass,” Julie said. “And he likes your shirt.” 

Flynn smiled radiantly. “That’s so sweet!” 

“God, she’s beautiful,” Reggie muttered. He blushed furiously. 

“So, people can _hear_ us when we play, but only see us when you play with us?” Luke asked Julie. “How are you doing that?” 

“I don’t know!” Julie said. “I didn’t even know you weren’t visible.” 

“Can you do it again? Make them visible?” Flynn asked Julie.

“I don’t even know what I did the first time,” Julie said. “I wish Willie were here, we could ask him.” 

“You guys were really good, though. I can’t believe you haven’t practiced it before,” Flynn said.

“It’s my Gift.” Luke raised his hand, then rubbed his head when he, once again, realized Flynn couldn’t see him. 

“Luke says it’s his Gift. Which kind of makes me playing the song today not such a good idea,” Julie said. 

“What? Why?” Flynn and Reggie both said at once. Reggie grinned at her, but his smile immediately fell off his face when she didn’t respond. 

“Because I’ll be all alone up there,” Julie said. “There’s no way I’ll sound as good as I do with the guys.” 

“No way!” Luke objected. “You’ll be _amazing!_ ”

“You can totally do this,” Reggie said. 

“You sound great!” Alex enthused. 

“You’ll be amazing,” Flynn said, unknowingly repeating Luke. “And you’ve always been amazing! Don’t forget that you got into the music program before, and that wasn’t with a ghost band as back-up. Not that the guys aren’t awesome, but, like, so are you.”

“And the way you sounded on that song you were playing at the piano? Just incredible!” Luke enthused.

“Your singing’s really all that,” Alex said. 

“Do you really think so?” Julie asked the boys. 

“Absolutely!” Flynn answered, clearly thinking she was asking her. “You’ll get back into the music program for sure!” 

“What she said,” Luke said. 

“Okay,” Julie said. And then, “Okay, I’ll do it!”

Flynn hugged her and shrieked in glee. Her hand passed right through Reggie as she went to hug Julie.

“I really hate that she can’t see me.” Reggie scuffed his foot on the floor.

Luke put his hand on Reggie’s shoulder. “People can see us when we play music! That’s all we need!” 

“Easy for you to say. Julie can see _you._ ”

Luke winced. The fact Reggie was crushing on Flynn was pretty obvious, and it would really suck that she couldn’t interact with him. “Julie’ll figure this out. Don’t worry.” 

Reggie looked at him, hope brimming in his eyes. “You think so?”

“Of course, I will!” Julie came over to him. “Can’t have my favourite bassist invisible to everyone, can I?”

That made Reggie smile, but his expression went wistful when he turned towards Flynn. “Do you think we could play a bit more, maybe? Before you have to go to school?”

Julie and Luke exchanged a knowing look. “Yeah,” she said, “I wouldn’t mind practicing a bit more before the pep rally, anyway. Sit down, Flynn,” she called to her friend. “Reggie wants to play for you.”

“Julie!” Reggie’s face was bright pink. 

“Oh. That’s pretty cool.” Flynn sat back down on the chair and smoothed out the skirt of her overall dress before looking up expectantly. 

Alex slid back behind his drum kit. “What time is this pep rally anyway?”

“Yeah,” Reggie echoed, “we should be there. For moral support.” 

“It’s at one. In the main gym,” Julie said.

“They’re asking about the pep rally, aren’t they?” Flynn said with a sigh. “I hate not being able to see them.” 

“At least she can hear us.” Luke strummed his guitar, grinning widely. He could play _forever._

“So, are we playing "Bright" again?” Reggie asked. 

Luke smiled at Julie. He strummed his guitar, letting his Gift flow. “Let’s do it.”

They started making music


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band is back! But they're still dead and Alex isn't happy about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for Alex having a panic attack. Otherwise it's really just Willex being super-cute.
> 
> Sorry for posting so late tonight guys. It's been a long day at the end of a long week. I hope you all got through it okay.
> 
> Thanks to all of you who commented and kudo'ed. It's wonderful to know you're enjoying it. 
> 
> With even more praise and gratitude to my beta, Taste_is_Sweet. She's helping me plot out the sequels ;)
> 
> * * *

The school gym felt like every school gym ever. 

Alex stood with Luke, Reggie and Flynn as they watched Julie make her way over to the keyboard on a corner of the stage. He was trying not to drop dead (again) from the second-hand embarrassment of her going to play, uninvited, in front of her _whole school._ He was pretty sure that he’d have taken the loss of the music program and just, moved countries, instead of doing something like this.

Julie was definitely braver than he was. 

Luke and Reggie were hooting and hollering for her, almost exactly like they would’ve done when they were actually alive and people could see them. Julie glanced at them, clearly relieved to see them there, so Alex hollered too. He wanted her to feel supported. 

Flynn was sitting on the steps of the bleachers, looking like she was yak-in-a-bowl nervous. Alex could totally relate. He wanted this to go well for Julie _so badly,_ but he was worried. Especially as the kids were emptying out of the gym like it was on fire, which was probably a bad metaphor, really. But if she didn’t hurry up and start to sing, there’d be no one there to hear her.

Predictably, Luke noticed Alex’s concern. “Don’t worry, she’ll be fine!” he breathed in Alex’s ear. 

Alex was saved from having to respond as Julie started to play. At first, her voice was soft, almost weak, but within moments she was singing loudly. As the power of her voice increased, she became illuminated in a soft, white light. The kids who had been leaving the gym stopped and turned to look at her on the stage, including the two women that Alex knew were Mrs. Harrison, her teacher, and the Principal. He felt something relax inside him. This might even work.

And then something _weird_ happened. She hit the pre-chorus, the part of the song during rehearsal where he’d start playing the drums and both Luke and Reggie would come in with their guitars. It changed the song instantly from a soft piano number to a rocking ensemble piece, and it sounded great when they’d practiced it in the studio that morning. 

What Alex was _not_ expecting was for Julie’s words and music to pull him and his drum kit on stage. Between one blink and the next he and the guys were there on the stage with her, rocking out in front of her whole school, like they’d planned this from the start.

 _What the fuck?_ Alex thought as he pounded on the drums. He felt exhilarated and bewildered, so excited to actually be _performing_ when he kind of thought that would’ve died with, well, _them,_ but also confused as hell. _How did they get there?_

The song ended and there was a collective gasp from the audience as he, Luke and Reggie all _poofed_ out, landing invisible and instrument-less back on the gym floor where they’d originally been.

“That was _amazing!_ ” Luke was practically vibrating with excitement. “They could see us! They could _all_ see us!” He pounded on Reggie’s chest with his fist. 

“So cool!” Reggie was grinning so widely his face must have hurt. “This band is _back!_ ”

“Don’t you guys think that was a bit, I don’t know, _strange?_ ” Alex said, trying to infuse even a moment of clarity into his friend’s celebration. “Like, we just ended up on stage against our will!” 

“I wanted to be there,” Luke said, affronted. “It’s _Julie._ And besides, don’t tell me you weren’t having fun up there. I saw your face.” 

Alex grinned. Luke wasn’t wrong. “Yeah, okay. I loved it!”

“That’s my boy!” Luke thumped him on the shoulder. 

“Look!” Reggie smacked Luke on his upper arm to get his attention. “Looks like Julie’s back in the music program!” 

Alex followed Reggie’s line of sight to where Flynn and Julie were shrieking and embracing in obvious happiness in the otherwise empty gym. The boys exchanged a glance and then _poofed_ over. 

“I got in!” Julie shouted as soon as she saw them. She threw herself into Luke’s arms. And passed right through his body, just managing to stay upright on the other side. “Damn. I forgot.” 

The mood immediately dimmed. Luke rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m really happy you’re back in the music program.” 

“Me, too.” Julie smiled at Luke and Alex immediately felt uncomfortable. Could they _be_ any more obvious? It made him think of Willie, and how much he’d like to see the other ghost. 

“Are the boys still here?” Flynn asked.

“And now we’re back to this,” Reggie sighed. “Julie, can’t you fix it?”

“I don’t know how!” Julie practically wailed. “Do you think I’d leave you like this if I knew what to do?”

“We’ll have to deal with your invisible boy band later,” Flynn said as she steered Julie towards the exits. “We have class, bye guys!” She waved in their general direction.

“Bye!” Reggie waved back, but Flynn wasn’t looking. 

Alex looked at his two friends. “You know you’re both dead, right?”

“Um, no. Really?” Luke glared at him. “Because I hadn’t figured it out by Julie _falling right through me_.”

“Or Flynn not seeing me at all. And we had a good thing going.” Reggie said morosely.

“Flynn can’t see you, and Julie can’t touch _you_ because you’re _dead._ The two of you pretending otherwise isn’t fair to either of them.” 

“What do you mean, pretending?” Luke crossed his arms.

“That you’re alive!” Alex said hotly. “And like you’d actually have a future!”

“But Julie can make us solid—” Luke started.

“Not now, she can’t!” Alex cut him off. “You heard her! She has no idea how she did that.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Reggie asked. “Flynn is the first girl I’ve liked who likes me back. Probably ever. Why are you trying to ruin it?”

“Because we’re dead! Don’t you understand?” Alex was shouting now. “We died in a fire twenty-five years ago! Our lives ended in a fire! This? All this? It means nothing!” He wiped fiercely at his eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. 

“It’s not nothing!” Luke was shouting too. “I refuse to believe that we’ve gone twenty-five years into the future for _nothing!_ ”

“Julie will figure it out,” Reggie said, ever the peacemaker. “And then people will see us and—”

“And what? We’ll be seventeen forever?” 

Luke and Reggie stared at Alex as the truth of what he said sunk in. “Wow,” Reggie said softly. “That would suck.” 

“It _does_ suck. It sucks right now. Because that’s exactly what’s happened. We’ve died and we’re going to be _seventeen forever_!” Alex yelled at Reggie. “Don’t you get it?”

“Yeah, we got it,” Luke said, hazel eyes shiny with unshed tears. But his jaw was set. “We’re dead. Okay, fine. So now what? We just pretend like our connection with Julie and…and _music_ doesn’t exist?”

“I don’t know, okay?” Alex tugged at his hair. Suddenly he was done. He was done with Luke and Reggie and being _dead_ and not _understanding any of it._ There was only one person in the whole world he could think of who might be able to help. “I’m going to go find Willie.” He _poofed_ out before Luke or Reggie could stop him.

* * *

Willie pulled his skateboard up short on Hollywood Boulevard as Alex appeared right in front of him, breathing heavily. 

“Alex?” Willie stepped off his board, lips curving up. “What are you doing here?”

To his surprise, Alex fell into his arms and hugged him tightly. He was shaking, and Willie was immediately reminded of the night they’d met. He'd held Alex in his arms then too, trying to keep him together as his whole world fell apart. “Hey, it’s okay,” he said automatically. He had no idea what was going on.

“I’m dead. And I _know_ I’m dead, but it keeps hitting me over and over and I don’t understand how I’m meant to do this! And I _can’t_ —”

“Alex, _Alex!_ ” Willie broke through Alex’s frantic rambling. He led the blond boy over to a nearby bench and sat him down. “Breathe with me.” 

Alex did, following the in and out of Willie’s breathing until the awful paleness left his cheeks and the wildness left his eyes. “Thanks,” he said finally. “Jeez, I’m sorry I keep making you do that.” 

“I don’t mind.” Willie smoothed a piece of hair out of his eyes, smirking as a blush stained Alex’s cheeks. He grinned at Alex’s reaction. “You’re really pretty when you blush.” 

“You’re really pretty,” Alex said, and his face flamed. 

Willie laughed. “I don’t think I’ve ever been called that before.” 

“Then you’ve been hanging out with the wrong people,” Alex said with a shy smile. 

“Glad I’m hanging out with you, then.” Willie took his hand, enjoying the feel of Alex’s callouses against his palm. He wanted to ask what had set Alex off, but he didn’t want to accidentally set him off again. Alex had just calmed down and it was nice to see him actually smiling. “So, why drumming?”

Alex’s smile widened. “It’s just comes naturally. I’ve always been really good with rhythm and coordination and stuff.” 

“Oh yeah?” Willie raised one eyebrow, turning Alex’s comment into something suggestive.

Predictably, Alex blushed. Willie loved that about white guys. “Uh, yeah. You should see me dance!” 

“I’d love that,” Willie said honestly. “I love dancing.” 

“Me, too!” Alex said, enthusiasm infusing his voice. “That’s the only part about playing drums I don’t like. Luke and Reggie get to dance all over the stage, but I’m stuck in one spot.” 

“We should go dancing!” Willie said. “I know this really cool place, you’ll love it!” 

“I’d love to go.” Alex bit his lip, suddenly nervous. “I’ve never been on a date with…well.” 

“A boy?” Willie smiled at him. “The nineties were pretty rough for that. I remember.” 

“Is that when you died?” Alex asked softly. He grimaced. “Is that something I can ask?”

“You can ask. Not every ghost will answer. But yeah, I died in ninety-one. I got smoked by a car on my board. Dead before I hit the ground.” He tapped his helmet, which had a massive crack in the side and smiled, hoping it met his eyes. 

“Oh wow.” Alex’s eyes were wide. “I’m so sorry. That’s…I mean…”

“I’m okay with it,” Willie said with a small shrug. “It’s been almost thirty years, and I’ve had my friend Caleb help me through."

“You know more ghosts?” 

“I know a few.” Willie smiled, “Caleb actually owns the club I was talking about. I’m sure he’d love to meet you.” 

“That could be cool, going to a ghost club.” Alex’s expression brightened.

Willie grinned. “Tell me more about you being an amazing dancer.” 

“Not just dance,” Alex said, and that cute blush was back. “Anything that requires coordination. I’m great at sports, too.”

Willie tilted his head. “You Gifted?”

“What? No!” Alex laughed. “My sister is, though. She’s three years older than me, and perfect. Well, at least according to my parents.” 

Willie winced in sympathy. “That sounds hard.” 

Alex nodded. “She’s really pretty and really smart, and um, straight, which my parents definitely prefer.” 

Willie winced more. “Ouch.” 

Alex shrugged. “We just don’t talk about it much. Or at least we didn’t. Alison didn’t care though. She just wants me to be happy.” 

“Alison’s your sister? The Gifted one?”

“Yeah.” Alex smiled. “Her Gift is really cool! She’s a Diagnostic.” 

Willie raised an eyebrow. “Like, with sick people?”

“Yeah. She can touch anyone and instantly know what’s wrong with them. She’s in a pre-med program at UCLA.” His face crumpled as he realized what he’d just said. “But she wouldn’t be there anymore, would she? She’d be forty-five now. I have no idea where she is.” 

“We could find her?” Willie said. “Teleport to where she was last?”

“And then what? Even if we find her, she won’t be able to see me. Julie’s zap wore off and we’re invisible again.”

“But she can probably zap you again—”

“Something weird happened at the school dance.” Alex’s voice had suddenly taken on a frantic edge. “Julie started playing and suddenly we were on the stage with her, and everyone could see and hear us play. But as soon as we stopped playing, we were invisible again. _What’s up with that?_ ”

Willie blinked at him. “I’ve never heard of that happening before.” 

Alex stood up from the bench and started pacing. “I don’t get this. I don’t get _any_ of this! We’re ghosts, which means we should be invisible. And we are, except when we’re not. _Why is this happening?_ ”

“There has to be a reason.” Willie stepped in front of him and grabbed his arms, forcing him to stop. “There’s a reason for everything. Even in the afterlife. We just have to figure it out.” 

“What if the reason is like that movie, _Jacob’s Ladder_ ,” Alex said hysterically, “and you’re not real, and _nothing’s_ real and everything that’s happening are the last thoughts of my brain as I’m _dying_ —"

“Hey, hey!” Willie held Alex’s face gently in his palms. “You’re okay, Alex. Everything’s okay.” 

“It doesn’t feel okay,” Alex whispered. 

“Maybe this will help,” Willie said, and then moving slowly enough that Alex could stop him, he kissed him. Alex melted, lips softening and opening under Willie’s. Willie pulled him tighter, fisting his fingers in Alex’s hair. Alex moaned and Willie deepened the kiss, tasting the sweetness of Alex’s mouth. Too soon, Willie loosened his grip and let his mouth slide off Alex’s. He stroked Alex’s cheek. “Better?”

“Wow,” Alex breathed. 

“You liked that, huh?” Willie bit his lip. 

Alex was still looking at him, but this time his wide eyes held no fear. He surged forward and captured Willie’s lips with his own. Willie let him, allowing Alex to explore his mouth with his tongue, enjoying Alex’s curiosity and courage. He was also a really good kisser, easily finding a rhythm between them, like Alex was leading them in a dance. “Wow,” Alex said again, lips barely separated from Willie’s. “That was, uh. My first time.” 

“You’re a natural.” Willie laughed and Alex laughed too, before standing back and looking around. There was a huge amount of tourist traffic on the most famous of California streets, but nobody paid even the slightest attention to a pair of teenaged boys making out in the middle of the sidewalk. 

“I guess being a ghost has some advantages,” Alex said as an elderly couple walked right by them without even noticing. 

“Lots of advantages,” Willie said.

“Meeting you has been one of them,” Alex said softly. 

“Ditto,” Willie said. “And you’re real. You’re real, and I’m real and we’re going to figure this out. I promise.” 

“Okay,” Alex said, and kissed him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex brings up a ghost club. Reggie has a crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Thanks so much for all your comments and kudos. I love that you're loving this :)
> 
> There are definite trigger warnings for this chapter, specifically implied/referenced child abuse. It's not graphic but Reggie has an apparent flashback based on past experiences. Please take care of yourselves
> 
> * * *

It was well past midnight when Alex _poofed_ back into the studio.

“Where the hell have you been?” Luke yelled at him.

“Relax,” Alex said, annoyed. He pushed the garbage bag of 1995s clothes off the sofa bed and sat down. “It’s not like I can die a second time.” 

Luke rolled his eyes. “Ha ha. Jeez, Alex, we were worried!” 

“Yeah.” Reggie nodded. “I mean, what if you’d been found by a ghostbuster or something?”

Alex laughed, but then saw that Luke and Reggie weren’t. “You’re not joking.” 

“Do we know what bad things could happen to a ghost?” Luke demanded. “It’s not like we’ve ever done this before!”

“That is a really good point.” Reggie shook his finger. “Alex, you gotta be more careful!” 

“I was fine, guys, I promise.” Alex got up and went to where they were standing, noting the fear in their eyes. He immediately felt bad. They weren’t wrong. One of the reasons he’d gone to see Willie was because of how much he didn’t know about being a ghost. “I’m sorry I scared you, but I was with Willie the whole time. Totally safe.” 

“Okay,” Luke said, mollified. He broke out in a grin. “And how was your date with Willie?”

“Yeah!” Reggie sat down in the chair by the couch. He leaned forward. “Did you kiss?”

“Reggie!” Alex’s face flamed.

“You did!” Reggie crowed. “Was it awesome?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it was awesome.” Alex couldn’t help his smile. 

“Awww,” Luke cooed, “our little baby boy, all grown up.” 

Alex grabbed one of the pillows off the sofa bed and threw it at him. Luke ducked, but the corner sailed right through him, and Alex felt some of his good mood dim. “So, still the same, huh?”

“Yeah, we are as insubstantial as ever,” Reggie sighed. “But in better news, Flynn’s arranged for the band to play at the school dance tomorrow night!” 

“School dance? That sounds pretty…amateur.” 

“It’s practice performing together,” Luke corrected Alex. “And besides, it’s important to Julie.” He said it casually, but it was clear as day how important it was to Luke to make her happy. 

“School dances can be fun,” Alex said, and was immediately rewarded with Luke’s beaming smile.

“And all those kids? They’ll love us, and then we’ll build a following for when we release our first song on-line!” Luke said.

“We’ll get tons of hits on the You Tubes.” Reggie nodded. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Alex said. “But it sounds great.” 

“Julie was telling us all about it,” Luke said, flopping down beside Alex. “Music is done totally differently these days.” He then launched into a detailed explanation of everything Julie had taught him and Reggie, grinning wildly the whole time. 

Alex couldn’t help but get caught up in his enthusiasm. Alex loved music, but music was Luke’s _life._ It was like his Gift came straight from his soul. His passion was contagious. If anyone could become a famous musician twenty-five years after he died, it’d be Luke.

“And that’s how Julie says bands get famous!” Luke finished with a flourish. “What do you think?”

“Willie invited me dancing,” Alex blurted.

Luke raised himself up on his elbows. “Please don’t tell me you haven’t heard a word I said.” 

“I heard all of it. And that’s what made me think of Willie’s invitation. He says he knows a ghost who owns a club! Maybe we could play there?”

Reggie sat up from where he’d been lying sideways on the end of the sofa bed with his feet dangling. “A ghost club? Really?”

“Yeah, I guess? At least that’s what Willie was saying.” Alex sat up as well. “Could be worth checking out.” 

“We should do it!” Luke said excitedly. “Maybe we can be famous with ghosts, too!” 

Alex laughed. “I’ll ask Willie next time I see him.” 

“You should invite him to the dance,” Reggie said. “That would be so cool!” 

“Maybe.” Alex grinned at his friends. They were so supportive of him. They’d always been like that, for everything. He leaned over and put his hand on Reggie’s knee. “You guys are the best, you know that?”

Luke and Reggie smiled at him. “You’re not totally awful, either,” Luke said.

* * *

Julie couldn’t believe how things had gone from so awesome to so badly so quickly. 

_Julie and the Phantoms_ had totally rocked the school dance the night before. She’d looked cute AF in the rainbow shirt of her mother’s she’d found in the chest the guys had brought in from the studio for her, and her singing had been totally on point. The boys had been amazing, hitting every musical cue and playing to the crowd like they were already a famous band playing sold-out stadiums. 

And she and Luke had _chemistry_ when they sang together. It was so strong she felt like she could touch it, like she wanted to be able to touch his strong arms with her hands, or his lips with her own…

She shook her head. Now was definitely _not_ the time to be daydreaming about her lead guitarist. Especially not while her father was checking his email from her math teacher, and was two seconds away from realizing she’d missed a calculous test.

“I slept in!” Julie blurted before he’d finished reading. 

He looked up from his phone. “What’s that, mija?” 

“I slept in. After last night’s concert,” Julie explained. “I told Flynn not to wake me up unless there was a nuclear disaster, and she didn’t know I was joking? Anyway, by the time I got up I’d missed three classes, including math. I’m sorry.” 

Ray blinked at her. “And you decided to tell me this now. Just before I read the email?”

Julie smiled brightly. “Yes?”

“Julie!” Ray stood up from where he’d been sitting at the dining room table. “I can’t believe you tried to hide that from me.” 

Julie opened her mouth to respond when she saw a flash of golden light and Reggie appeared in the kitchen. “Hey Julie!” he said cheerfully. “I know we can’t eat or anything, but I really miss food. Can I look in your fridge?” 

Julie’s eyes widened as Reggie reached for the fridge door. He was so focused on the big chrome appliance that he hadn’t seen Ray sitting at his desk. The dining room table had a clear line of sight to the fridge. It would be impossible for her father to miss seeing the fridge door open by itself. And there was no way she could tell Reggie not to do it without freaking her dad out.

“I’m hungry,” she said quickly to Ray. “You hungry?” without waiting for his answer she ran to the kitchen and threw open the fridge door. 

“Happy?” she hissed at Reggie.

“Yeah, thanks!” he said. He searched the fridge with his eyes. “Oh, you have leftover pizza. I love pizza.” 

Ray followed her into the kitchen. “Julie, we were talking.” 

“I’m sorry dad. You know you sometimes can’t control the munchies.” She laughed feebly. 

Ray frowned at her. “Julie, you need to pay attention to this. I don’t want to have to yell.” 

Reggie turned to look at Julie and then Ray. “Is he mad at you?”

Julie glanced at Reggie and gave him a quick nod. “Dad, I’m sorry about the test. I should’ve told you.” 

“I appreciate your apology, but that’s not good enough. You know how I feel about lying, even lies of omission. I can’t just let that go.” 

“He’s mad at you,” Reggie whispered. “Is he going to _hit you?_ ”

“What?” Julie said to Reggie, appalled, “No!” 

“Don’t backtalk me on this,” Ray said angrily. “You’ll just make it worse!” 

“He is _not_ going to hurt you!” Reggie grabbed a knife off the counter. His hand went right through and he made a frustrated noise and tried again. This time he was able to pick it up and he stood in front of Julie, holding the knife threateningly in front of him. 

Ray took a step back, hands up and eyes on the knife that was floating in the air in front of him. “Julie…”

“Oh my God. Reggie, what are you doing?”

“He wants to punish you,” Reggie hissed, eyes never leaving Ray. “ _He’s going to hurt you!_ ”

“Reggie, my dad’s not going to hurt me.” She tried to turn him towards her, but she couldn’t touch him. Her hand slid right through his white T-shirt. “Reggie! Listen to me!” 

“No,” he said, gaze never faltering from her dad. “He’s not going to touch you. I promise.” 

“Julie, what’s happening?” Ray’s eyes danced back and forth from the knife to Julie and back again. 

“My friend Reggie is scared you’re going to hurt me,” Julie explained tightly. 

“I’m not going to hurt you!” Ray said, horrified. “Is that why he has the knife?” 

“Yes.” Julie nodded. “Reggie, you heard my dad. You need to put the knife down. Please!” 

“He’s lying,” Reggie whispered. “My dad always lies.”

Julie’s eyes flew to her father’s in dismay at Reggie’s words. Her father was still looking at the knife; not reacting to what he said, and Julie remembered that Ray couldn’t hear him. “Reggie,” she said, trying to keep her voice calm, “you’re having some kind of flashback. You need to snap out of it!” She wondered if she could reach through Reggie’s body and grab the knife, but instantly dismissed the thought. He was so spooked right now, who knew what he’d do? She wished one of the other guys were here, but she was on her own, trying to help a freaked-out ghost who was having some kind of episode of PTSD. 

“Reggie,” Ray said, glancing at Julie to confirm he got the name right. “Reggie, I’m not going to hurt Julie. I promise. I know you’re scared and I know you’re trying to protect her, but no one is trying to hurt her. Can you please put the knife down?”

“No!” Reggie slashed out, forcing Ray to jump back. “I’m not falling for that again!” 

Julie’s heart broke at Reggie’s words. She didn’t need all the details to know that something terrible had happened to him. No wonder he was terrified. She wished she could hug Reggie, do _something_ to ground him and bring him back to the present. _I need to fix this,_ she thought.

She was immediately reminded of the night the boys had first arrived, and how she’d used her Gift to help Luke. It ended up making them all visible and solid. If she could do that now she’d be able to touch Reggie, which might help him snap out of whatever horrible nightmare he’d gotten stuck in. “Dad,” she said quietly, “I’m going to try something.” 

“Do it,” he said, voice strained. Reggie had backed him up against the fridge, the threat obvious. 

Julie put out her hands and concentrated on finding that tingling feeling she’d felt before. It happened almost immediately: a strange sensation of fizzing along her spine and under her skin, like static electricity, surging to her fingertips. There was a pause, where it felt like all the hairs on her arms were standing up, and then a flash of pure, white light. 

She opened her eyes just in time to see her father knock the knife out of Reggie’s hands and then pull him into a hug. Reggie fought him, struggling and screaming, until he just…stopped. And started to cry: great wracking sobs that sounded torn from his very soul. 

Ray kicked the knife across the room and then slid down the fridge, still holding Reggie until they were both sitting on the floor with Reggie in Ray’s arms. Reggie was still ugly crying, and Ray was murmuring soothingly in Spanish, rubbing his back like he was much younger. “It’s okay, mija,” Ray said softly to Julie, “I’ve got this. Maybe call his friends?”

Julie didn’t need to be told twice. She ran out to the studio and pushed open the door. Luke was the only one there and he looked up from where he’d been writing in his notebook. “Julie?”

“Come quick!” she panted, “Reggie!”

He got up immediately. “I’ll teleport,” he said. There was a pause when nothing happened, and he looked at her. 

“Why can’t you teleport anymore?” Julie asked hysterically.

“Did you do your Lifeforce thing again?” 

“Yes! I must’ve made you solid!” Julie said, instantly realizing that it was true. She took his hand, warm and real in her own. They ran back to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie's still not in a good place. Ray learns a secret. Luke and Julie get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> Still have trigger warnings here: Reggie has suicidal thoughts and his history of being abused as a child is definitely mentioned. 
> 
> But, on a happier note, we do get some Ray being a great dad and Juke cuteness :)
> 
> I need to give another shout-out to my beta and bestie [ Taste_is_Sweet. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet) She's started her own JatP fanfic! It's a soulmark AU MCU cross-over and it's amazing! Go check it out!
> 
> * * *

“What happened?” Luke asked as he took in the image of Reggie in Ray’s arms, sobbing his guts out. Luke couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Reggie cry. Get teary, maybe. But all-out sob? Never. 

“He thought my dad was going to hit me,” Julie said quietly. “He threatened him with a knife.” 

“For real?” Luke gaped at her. Gentle Reggie threatened Julie’s dad with a _knife?_ It was like he’d landed in an alternate universe. 

“Yup,” Julie said succinctly. 

“And then you made him solid?”

“Seemed like the easiest way to help.” Julie shrugged, like making a ghost-boy real again was no big deal. 

Luke nodded, at a complete loss for words. He went and knelt by the man and the boy huddled on the floor. “What should I do?”

“Just talk to him,” Ray said softly. “He’s had a hell of a shock. He needs to know you’re here.” 

Luke swallowed, chest constricting at the sight of Reggie’s tearstained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. He looked _wrecked;_ gutted in a way that Luke had never seen before. He licked his lips. “Hey Reggie. You okay?” 

Reggie looked up. “Luke? Luke!” He launched himself into Luke’s arms, sending Luke back onto his ass. Reggie was trembling, his skin hot under Luke’s hands. 

“It’s okay,” Luke said inanely. “I’m here.” 

“I was going to kill him,” Reggie said, voice cracking, “I thought he was _my_ father. Not Julie’s. And…and I was going to—” he started crying again.

Luke looked helplessly at Ray, who had stood up and stretched his back. Ray sighed and sat right back down on Luke’s other side. “Reggie,” he said, voice kind but firm. “You were scared, and it sounds like your father didn’t treat you very well. You were trying to protect Julie. That’s a good thing.” 

“Yeah!” Luke said, relieved to be able to follow Ray’s lead. “You were just trying to protect Julie! You didn’t want to hurt anyone.” 

“No,” Reggie snuffled. He raised his head. “I thought Julie was going to get hurt.” 

“You did the right thing. Protecting Julie is always the right thing to do in my books.” Ray smiled warmly at Reggie, who smiled back, small but real. 

“Now, can we get off the floor?” Ray asked, “I’m way too old to be sitting here.” 

Reggie nodded, and they all stood up. Luke jammed his hands into his jean pockets, feeling awkward and strange to be around Julie’s dad and so much emotion. He didn’t think his own father would’ve handled that as well. 

He wondered what the hell Reggie’s dad had done to him. The thought made him mad. 

Wordlessly, Julie offered them a plate of cookies, and they all took one. 

“Thank you,” Reggie mumbled as he took a cookie and then several tissues Ray handed him. Now that he was no longer crying on the floor, it was clear embarrassment was setting in. He wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. 

They ate their cookies in silence, and Luke tried to lose himself in the sweet, crunchy taste. He hadn’t eaten anything since before their deadly show, which was both three days and twenty-five years ago. Being a ghost meant that he wasn’t hungry anymore, but boy he missed eating. 

“So,” Ray said conversationally after they’d all eaten several cookies, “Reggie, come talk with me.”

* * *

“What?” Reggie squeaked, and then coughed as he inhaled part of his cookie. “You want to talk to me?”

“Yes,” Ray said as he steered Reggie out of the kitchen to the living room. He gestured for him to sit on the green couch covered in brightly-coloured cushions. Reggie sat and hugged one of the cushions, relieved that he could touch things again. 

“Reggie,” Ray said after he’d settled into a chair kitty-corner to the couch, “what happened back there?”

Reggie gulped nervously. He didn’t know how to answer that question, not without talking about stuff he never talked about. “I thought Julie was in danger,” he said, being as honest as he could be. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Ray said, voice kind. “I’m not upset. I meant it when I said that protecting Julie is always the right thing to do. She and her brother, Carlos, are the most precious things in the world to me. I will never be upset with you for wanting to keep her safe.” 

“Oh, well. Yeah, of course,” Reggie said. “Well, I’m glad we cleared that up!” He made to stand.

“Not so fast.” Ray gestured for him to sit and he sat back down, hugging the pillow tighter. “Reggie, you still haven’t told me what was going on in your head.” 

Reggie swallowed. “Just what I said?” 

Ray shook his head. “It was more than that. I heard you tell Luke that you thought I was your father, not Julie’s. Do you remember saying that?”

Reggie nodded, feeling tears pricking at his lids. 

“Reggie, does your father hurt you?”

Reggie’s stomach tightened at the question. “It’s fine,” he forced out. 

“It’s a yes or no question,” Ray said, voice still gentle. “And I really need to know the answer. Does your dad hurt you?” 

_He’s dead,_ Reggie thought desperately. _It’s been twenty-five years since I last saw him. He has to be dead!_ “He’s dead,” Reggie said out loud. “So it doesn’t matter anymore.” 

“Oh, Reggie,” Ray said sadly. “Of course it matters.”

The simple words hit deep. Reggie started crying again. “No, it doesn’t,” he said fiercely. “It doesn’t matter and _he_ doesn’t matter and _I don’t want to talk about this anymore!_ ” 

He teleported away. 

He landed on the sand of the beach, within a stone’s throw of the bike shack where his house used to be. It was early evening and quickly growing dark, but the day had been warm so there were still people on the beach. A few looked his way, probably because he appeared out of nowhere. But Reggie knew that everyone would assume he was just Gifted and not a suddenly visible ghost. After a brief glance or two, no one paid him any mind. 

He took off his boots, tucking his socks inside. He rolled up his jeans to his knee and went straight to the water. It was still warm enough from the day to be comfortable, but cool enough to notice. He walked in to just under his rolled-up pant legs, and then went further. He felt the fabric soak up the water, wetting the back of his knees. He kept going.

No one was paying him any attention as he walked out into the ocean, up to his thighs, then his waist, and then up to his armpits as he held his arms out above the water. 

_I wonder if I can drown,_ he thought. He was still breathing, could feel his heart beating in his chest. He didn’t know if it meant anything. He was already dead, after all. How much more dead could he get?

But he’d like to, he realized. He’d love to walk further and further out into the water, until his head was covered and he disappeared into the cool, dark depths. He bet it’d be quiet there; peaceful. 

He’d never have to think about home, or his mother or his _father_ again. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he whispered fiercely to the waves. Ray could think what he liked. Reggie’s father was dead. He’d never lay a hand on Reggie again. What happened was far in the past. It was done.

He put his arms down and walked out until he had to swim to keep his head above the water. His jeans were heavy and pulled him down, but the weight was comforting. All he’d have to do was stop trying and he’d be under. The choice was his.

He closed his eyes and let himself sink. 

There was a flash of golden light under the water, and he reappeared where he’d left his boots and socks, a layer of water from the ocean splashing on the sand. 

He couldn’t do it. Even if it were possible for him to die a second time, he wasn’t going to. 

He was solid again. _Real._ He had no idea what Julie had done, but he knew that it probably wasn’t going to be permanent. There was no way he was going to waste this chance. 

_Flynn,_ he thought. He grabbed his boots and disappeared in another flash of gold.

* * *

“ _What the hell was that?_ ” Ray stormed back into the kitchen, making Luke and Julie jump.

“Dad?” Julie said. 

Luke took a step back, unsure how to react. Ray seemed really upset and Reggie wasn’t with him. “Where’s Reggie?”

“He just _disappeared!_ ” Ray shouted. “That kid is in no mental state to be alone!” 

Luke looked at Julie, seeing the same concern reflected in her eyes. “He _disappeared?_ ”

“Is that his Gift? Invisibility?” Ray demanded of Julie, “because he chose a _hell_ of a time to use it! _Madre de Dios!_ ” He raked his hands through his hair.

“Reggie doesn’t have a Gift,” Luke said, confused. “I’m the only one who does.” 

“ _Los Cojones,_ ” Ray spat and Julie winced. “A boy disappears and you expect me to believe he doesn’t have a Gift? What kind of crap is that?” 

“Maybe it’s new?” Julie offered, glancing at Luke. “Some Gifts start later than others.” 

“Whatever,” Ray dismissed Julie’s comment. “All I know is that he definitely shouldn’t be alone right now. We need to find him. Where would he have gone?”

“The studio,” Luke and Julie said at once. 

“I didn’t see the door open—never mind. We’ll check there.” Ray went to the door and slipped on his shoes, then they all headed outside and down the gated path on the side of the house. Ray pulled the heavy doors open and went inside. “Reggie!” he called loudly, “are you in here?” 

Luke and Julie followed Ray inside. It was immediately obvious that Reggie wasn’t in the open space or in the loft above. Ray did a slow circle of the room with his eyes before turning to face Luke and Julie. “ _What the hell is this_?” He bellowed, eyes snapping with anger.

Luke flinched as he took in what Ray had seen: Open bags of clothing on the floor, the couch pulled out for sleeping with linens and blankets piled on top, Luke’s pen and open notebook resting on the table; the faint smell of teen-aged boy in the air. 

“It’s not what you think—” Julie tried.

“Oh, I think it’s _exactly_ what I think!” Ray interrupted Julie. “They’ve been living here, haven’t they? And I didn’t know anything about it!” 

“I was going to tell you, Papi. I promise,” Julie said. 

“How long has this been going on? Right under my nose!” 

“Not long,” Julie said. 

“But long enough!” Ray yelled. “I can’t _believe_ this!”

“It’s not Julie’s fault, Mr. Molina.” Luke stepped in front of Julie. He wasn’t scared that Ray was going to hurt her, not like Reggie had been, but Willie was right. Julie’s dad was _scary_ when he was mad. “She was helping us.”

“Helping—” Ray scrubbed his face with his hand, clearly trying to get himself under control. “And why do you need help? Where are your parents?”

Luke swallowed. “We don’t really…have any?”

“ _Los Cojones!_ ” Ray swore again in Spanish. “Don’t bullshit me, kid. I know you didn’t just appear out of thin air!” 

That’s exactly what had happened, only Ray didn’t know that. Luke glanced at Julie, unsure what he should say. 

“Of course, they didn’t!” Julie said, with her fake laugh that Luke was quickly learning meant she was lying through her teeth. “But you heard Reggie before, home isn’t really a good place for them right now.” 

“They can’t be here, not without parental permission!” Ray said.

“It’s not illegal to harbour an underage runaway in California,” Luke said. “I looked it up.” He’d had to. When he’d run away back in ’95 and crashed at Bobby’s. The last thing he’d wanted to do was get his bandmate in trouble. 

Ray glared at him and Luke shrank back. “I’m not taking legal advice from a kid! No. No. Enough sneaking around. You have to call your parents and go home!”

“But they can’t!” Julie said desperately.

“Then we’ll call Child Protective Services.” Ray pulled his phone out of his back pocket. “That’s way more appropriate than them staying here.” 

Julie’s gaze hit Luke’s, her expression full of fear. She went to him and he hugged her to his side, needing her comfort. He couldn’t believe how quickly everything had gone to hell. “Please, don’t call them!” Luke said. “Mr. Molina, _please!_ ” 

Ray looked at him, seeing how he was holding on to Julie, and what must have been his terrified expression. The hard edges of Ray’s anger softened slightly. “Are things really that bad?”

Luke nodded. “For Alex and Reggie, yeah. It’s…its bad.” He knew exactly how much it sucked for Alex, but after seeing Reggie today, Luke was pretty sure he didn’t have the first clue how bad things were for the other boy. 

“And you?”

Luke managed half a smile. “It’s not great?” 

“They must miss you,” Ray said. “I know I would.” 

_Do they miss me?_ Luke hadn’t even thought about what the news of his death would’ve meant for his parents. They were so angry the day he’d left. Would they even have cared? “Please sir,” Luke said, hearing the tremble in his voice. “I can’t go home. Please don’t make me.” 

Ray took a fortifying breath. “Fine.” He pocketed his phone. “What about that other boy, Billie? Is he living here too?”

“No, Papi. Willie has somewhere else to stay. It’s just Luke, Reggie and Alex.” Julie let go of Luke and went towards him. 

“Just three of them,” Ray muttered, “great.” He put up his hand to stop her when she reached out to hug him. “Not now, Julie. I’m too angry. We need to find Reggie and—” 

Julie’s phone made a noise and she pulled it out of her pocket. “It’s Flynn! Reggie’s with her. He’s safe.” Luke sagged in relief at the news. He _really_ liked these new phones. 

“ _Gracias a Dios._ “ Ray rubbed his face before glaring at Julie. “Get this place cleaned up and then we’re going to talk.” He stalked out of the studio, letting the door slam behind him.

Luke let out a breath. He felt like he’d just run a marathon through the Fire Swamp in the Princess Bride, and barely avoided getting roasted by a blast of flame. He grinned at Julie, feeling almost giddy with relief. “That went well.” 

“Did you miss the part where he almost called Child Services?” Julie sat down heavily on the chair, head in her hands. “This is a nightmare!” 

“Hey, it’s okay.” He went to her and gently lifted her hands away from her face. “Your dad’s letting us stay. It’ll be fine.” 

“It’s not going to be fine! Don’t you understand?” She stood and started pacing. 

“What don’t I understand?” Luke’s smile slipped in the face of Julie’s agitation. “Your dad is fine with it.” 

“He’s a _dad!_ ” Julie said, like that wasn’t totally obvious. “And now he’s got three teenage boys to take care of! What do you think he’s going to do?”

Luke opened his mouth, then shut it again. He thought of his father, picturing Mitchell’s long features and stern expression. He had no doubt that Mitch would’ve kicked three homeless teenagers out on their ears. “I don’t know?”

“Ugh!” Julie threw up her hands. “He’s going to _adopt_ you, idiot! He thinks you’re just a normal, messed up boy who needs a father’s influence. It means family dinners, and movie nights and…and throwing a frisbee on the beach and going to school and going to bed at a reasonable hour. It means all of that!” 

“He thinks I’m messed up?” 

“ _That’s_ what you got from what I said?”

“I’m not messed up,” Luke said. “That hurts.” 

“Oh my God! Luke, that is not the point! The point is my dad thinks you, and Alex and Reggie, are _alive!_. He thinks you’re alive, but you’re not!” 

“Oh, shit.” Luke sat down on the sofa bed as the implications of what Julie had said hit him. He looked at her, stricken. “What are we going to do?”

Julie bit her lip. “I’ll just have to keep zapping you, I guess?” 

Luke grimaced. “That might work for the short-term, but it won’t work forever! What happens when he notices that we’re not aging? Or, you know, have no I.D. dated later than 1995?”

“That too. God, this is a _mess!_ ” 

Julie went over to him and tugged him off of the sofa and into her arms. She fit so perfectly against him, the top of her head barely brushing his cheek. “It’s okay,” she said. “We’ll figure it out.” 

“As long as we’re together,” Luke murmured against her hair. His face heated at his impromptu declaration. He had no idea how Julie felt about him, beyond being his friend. She might have a boyfriend at school already, or maybe a girlfriend. Or she might just have good enough taste to not fall head-over-heels for a boy who’d been dead longer than she’d been alive. “I mean, uh.” 

“As long as we’re together,” Julie repeated, and the tension Luke was holding let go. He brushed her forehead with his lips, wishing he were brave enough to kiss her. 

She hugged him tightly and then let him go so she could look at his face. “You know my dad’s going to want to talk with you. And Alex and Reggie when they get back.”

“I guess we’ll just have to deal with that later,” Luke said. He surveyed the studio and winced. They really had left it a huge mess. “Right now, I think your dad gave us a job to do?”

Julie rolled her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleggie and Juke :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Welcome to another Friday! I hope you're all doing okay.
> 
> Trigger warnings for Reggie referencing child abuse, but otherwise it's just a lot of catching feels just in time for Valentine's Day
> 
> * * *

Flynn lifted her head from her homework. Her Gift had just fired on all cylinders. Something was going to happen. 

Quickly she threw a bathrobe on over her pajamas and slipped her phone into her bathrobe pocket. She went down the stairs to the front door. 

Her mom was reviewing legal briefs at their dining room table. She looked up when Flynn went past. “Where’re you going?”

“One of my friends is upset,” Flynn said. “I’m going to meet them outside.” 

“Okay, be safe,” her mom said vaguely, attention already back on her work. 

Flynn sighed. It was usually great that her mom let her do pretty much whatever she wanted, but every once in a while, she wished her mom were more like Julie’s dad, and actually cared where she went and who she was with. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and went outside. 

There was no one there. Flynn frowned, wondering what her Gift was trying to tell her. She walked down her front steps to the driveway in front of the house, still on her property but closer to the sidewalk. She crossed her arms and got ready to wait.

Less than thirty seconds later, Reggie appeared in a flash of golden light, barefoot and soaking wet. 

“Hey Flynn,” he said with barely a shadow of his usual exuberance. He dropped the boots he’d been holding onto the driveway and ran his hand through his hair, plastering it back from his forehead. 

“Reggie!” Flynn ran to him, stopping just short of hugging him. He looked skittish and vulnerable in a way she’d never expected, and she wasn’t sure if her touch would be welcome. Plus, he was wet. “What happened?”

“I went for a swim,” he said with a grin that didn’t even get close to his eyes. “And Julie made me visible again, so…” He shrugged. 

“You went for a swim?” She took his hand, lacing their fingers together. His skin was wet and cold beneath her palm and she could see that he was shivering. “You’re cold.” She took off her bathrobe and gave it to him, putting it around his shoulders. She was wearing long pajama bottoms and a tank top with no bra, but there was nothing she could do about it now. _Thanks, Gift,_ she thought to herself. God forbid she’d have a head’s up that Reggie would need a towel.

“Don’t. You’ll get cold,” but he slipped his arms inside it gratefully.

“I’m not soaking wet,” Flynn said. She led him to their front garden. It had a short stone wall and she directed him to sit. It was close to her house but out of the line of sight of anyone who might look out the front windows. “Swimming? At night? In September in all your clothes? Really?”

“The water’s not cold in September,” Reggie mumbled. 

“Maybe not the water, but the _air_ gets cold and night.” She was already feeling chilled, but she wasn’t going to leave him to get a sweater. Not when it was obvious something was wrong. “Reggie,” she repeated, “what happened?”

“I went swimming,” he said again, teeth glinting in the light as he smiled. She’d never seen anything so fake in her life. Except Julie’s laugh when she was lying to her dad. 

She took both his hands in hers, feeling the chilled skin, the hard calluses on his fingertips from playing the bass, and the way his hand curled around hers. She looked into his eyes, their brilliant green nearly black in the low light, and waited. 

“I pulled a knife on Mr. Molina,” he said after they’d just sat quietly for several minutes. He was looking down at their linked hands, voice so soft it was like she wasn’t meant to hear it. 

Flynn’s eyes widened in shock, but she immediately schooled her features, concerned if he saw her react, he’d stop talking. “I assume you didn’t go swimming to hide the blood,” she said dryly, hoping it was actually a joke. 

To her relief he laughed. It was short and had a hard edge, but was real enough. “He’s fine,” Reggie said. “He actually grabbed it out of my hand the second Julie made me visible again, like a total badass.” His eyes were still on their hands, like he couldn’t bear to look at her.

“You must have been really upset to do that,” Flynn said. She didn’t know Reggie well, but she already knew that he’d never hurt anyone. Reggie cared deeply for others, especially his friends. There was no way he’d have done that unless something bad happened. 

“I thought…” He stopped, cleared his throat and then cleared it again. “I thought he was my dad. For a minute.” his voice was so quiet that Flynn had to strain to hear it. “My dad isn’t very nice.” 

There was a wealth of pain in that short sentence and Flynn sucked in a breath. “Does your dad hurt you?”

“Yup.” Reggie’s mouth twisted. “And when Mr. Molina got mad at Julie, I…” He stopped talking. 

“It reminded you of your dad,” Flynn finished for him. “Oh, Reggie!” 

“It shouldn’t matter!” Reggie said harshly. “I ran away and then I died and that was twenty-five years ago, so why does it matter?”

“Because he was your dad?” Flynn rubbed her thumbs over the back of his hands. “And dads aren’t supposed to hit their kids?” 

“He smoked and drank a lot, and my mom always said he was going to die young. And that sounded good, you know? For him to die so I wouldn’t have to deal with him again. But then it was _me_ who died. And now I keep wondering, what if he’s dead too? What if he can find me—?” His voice broke.

Flynn hugged him, and he collapsed against her, sobbing onto her bare shoulder. She was immediately wet and cold, but she wouldn’t’ve let go of him for anything. 

“Sorry,” he said when his tears had finally ebbed and he sat up. “I’m really sorry.” He brushed her shoulder in a vain attempt to wipe away his tears.

“It’s fine, I’ll dry.” Flynn smiled at him.

He smiled back, small and shy, his gaze flicking to hers and then away. It was adorable.

She reached out and wiped a tear off his cheek with her thumb, surprised and pleased with her own boldness. _He’s not real,_ she reminded herself. _He’ll disappear again and break your heart._ But right that second she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

He licked his lips, a small dart of his tongue, and Flynn was mesmerized. _I want to kiss him,_ she thought. _And not just on the cheek._ She moved her hand to the back of his neck and tugged him closer. He went willingly and then their lips were touching. She’d never kissed anyone before. There had never been anyone who’d interested her enough to make the effort. And if she had to guess, she’d think that maybe Reggie hadn’t either, what with the way their teeth _clacked_ together and how they had to adjust to line up their mouths correctly. But suddenly everything _fit_ and she understood what the fuss was all about.

Kissing someone you liked, _really_ liked, was a whole other level of awesome. His mouth was warm, almost hot, which was a delightful contrast to the coolness of his skin. She nudged his lips with her tongue, and he opened for her. Curious, she licked into his mouth. He tasted a bit like ocean and a bit like tears, and a lot like something sweet and she was immediately addicted. She kissed him harder, holding onto his shoulders to keep him with her. She never, ever wanted to let him go. But breathing was still a thing, so reluctantly she had to release his lips. She looked up at him through her lashes, thrilled and awed by what they'd just done.

His cheeks were flushed and his green eyes sparkled. His hair, already a bit of a problem from the ocean, was completely messed up from her hands. He was breathing hard, which did great things for his chest in his transparent T-shirt. The boy was _built_ for being a skinny white boy from the nineties. 

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.” He smiled, soft and happy. “I’m really glad it was you.”

“I’ve never kissed anyone before, either. And I’m really glad it was you, too.” Flynn grinned back, then pecked him on the lips again.

He leaned in and captured her lips with his own, turning the peck into something bigger and deeper. He pulled her onto his lap, gripping her tightly. Flynn’s pulse raced as she held onto him, so warm and _alive_ under her hands. 

Finally, he moved back, leaving their foreheads touching. “Would it be bad if I told you I love you?” 

Flynn’s heart skipped a beat. Weren’t there, like, _rules_ on when a boy was meant to tell a girl that type of stuff? Flynn was pretty sure it took _months_ for that to happen, not after only the second time she’d been able to touch him, and only the first time they’d kissed. She moved off his lap and back onto the stone, feeling like she needed some distance to help her think. She didn't know how to feel about this. 

He was looking at her, nothing in his green eyes but adoration and sincerity without a trace of fear. 

_There’s no reason for him to be afraid,_ Flynn realized with sudden clarity. All the reasons people hid their emotions—fear, shame, trepidation—none of that was relevant to him any longer. He was dead. 

Only she wasn’t. She was alive and sixteen and not nearly as ready to label her feelings, especially after one make-out session, no matter how spectacular. But she also knew she didn’t want _whatever_ this thing was she had with Reggie to end. She had no idea what to say.

“I know it’s probably too early for me to say that,” Reggie said, saving her from more awkward silence and saying exactly what she’d been thinking. “But if dying’s taught me anything, it’s that life’s really short. So…” He shrugged.

“I really like you,” Flynn said before the happiness could totally extinguish from his eyes. “Like, _really_ like you. And I’m so glad we met, even though you had to die to do it. But I’m not in love with you? Not yet?” She bit her lip. 

“But, you think you might? Fall in love with me?” He held her gaze, so hopeful and braver than anything. 

“Yeah,” Flynn said, knowing it was true. “Yeah, I might.”

* * *

Julie was so pretty. 

Luke couldn’t help but steal glances at her as he folded the clothing from the garbage bag on the floor. He loved the way her hair curled into a soft cloud he just wanted to touch. He loved the rich, dark brown of her eyes; the curve of her cheek, the warmth of her smile. 

“Are you staring at me?”

“What? No!” Luke quickly grabbed a shirt from the pile on the floor and folded it into a neat square. Neat- _ish_. He was never that good with laundry. 

She smiled knowingly and continued straightening up items around the studio. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Luke said, feeling bad. He, Alex and Reggie had barely been there a week and they’d left everything everywhere. “Me and the guys made the mess. We should clean it.”

“I don’t mind.” Julie was still smiling. “Did you find this stuff in the loft?”

Luke got up and rubbed the back of his neck. “There was a lot of our old stuff up there. Like it was waiting for us.” 

“It was fate,” Julie said with a laugh. “Or a lot of lazy people living here for the last twenty-five years.” 

Luke laughed too, more from the joy of being with her than what she said being funny. “Fate,” he repeated. 

They looked at each other, and then looked away. Luke swallowed. “Oh, I found my notebook!” 

“Oh yeah?” Julie came closer to him. Close enough that he could smell the faint honey and vanilla scent of her shampoo. He took a small step back before he just buried his face in her hair and totally embarrassed himself. 

“Yeah. It’s the one where I wrote all my songs. It was still on the shelf where’d I left it.” It was weird to think that the last time he’d touched it was when they were getting ready for their show at the _Orpheum._ He’d put it down expecting to pick it up again the next day. Instead, he’d died. 

“Can I look?” 

Luke handed it to her, knowing he could deny her nothing. _I’m so gone for her,_ he thought. He dropped his gaze to where her hands were flipping slowly through its pages. Every once in a while, she’d pause on a page to look at the music or read what he wrote. 

“These are really good,” she said, impressed. 

He grinned in pride. “You think so?”

“For sure! The lyrics for this one, 'Unsaid Emily'—”

He grabbed the notebook out of her hand. “That’s private!” 

“I’m sorry!” she said. “But you let me look at it!” 

“I didn’t think you’d look at that page,” he huffed. He folded it in half and jammed it into his back pocket, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable. He’d never shown anyone that song, not even his band. 

Julie moved away from him and started folding clothing from the second garbage bag, her back to him. He could see from the stiffness of her shoulders that she was upset, and his chest twinged. He opened his mouth to apologize but closed it again, unsure what to say. 

They worked in silence for a while, long enough that Luke started humming to himself, letting his Gift out to play. He felt it unspooling the song in his mind, and he changed the tune he was humming as his Gift worked. The song was slower than the pounding rock songs he usually wrote, but he was feeling unsure and melancholy, so it fit. He glanced up at Julie as he hummed, wishing he knew what to do to break this silence that had fallen between them. If she was Reggie, he’d make a joke and she’d laugh and he’d know he was forgiven. If she were Alex, he’d go over and nudge her and she’d nudge him back harder and by the third time they’d nudged each other they’d be laughing and everything would be fine. Bobby, he’d just leave alone for a couple hours and he’d come around. But he didn’t know Julie well enough to figure out what to do. 

“So,” Julie said finally, “is Emily your girlfriend?” 

Luke startled at the sudden sound of her voice. “What? No.” 

Julie turned to look at him, a pair of Alex’s pants forgotten in her hands. “She’s not?”

“No.” Luke got up off the floor and went to her. “She’s. Well, she’s my mom.” 

“Oh.” Julie put the pants down to rest her hand on his forearm, their squabble apparently forgotten. “Did she die?”

“No.” Luke shook his head. “Well, she was still alive when…that night at the Orpheum. I just hadn’t seen her in a while.” He winced at the understatement. 

She caught it and her forehead creased. “What happened?”

“I moved out,” he said. It was mostly true. First, he’d run away, but she didn’t need to hear it. 

“Why?”

He shrugged, the vulnerable feeling coming back. He jammed his hands in his pockets. “They didn’t like how much I liked music, I guess?”

“Ah,” Julie said, like she’d understood something profound. “Sounds like all three of you had it pretty rough at home.” 

He knew she was putting that together not just from Reggie’s freak out, but also from the way he’d accidentally outed Alex by yelling about Alex’s shitty, homophobic parents. He gave her a lopsided smile. “My parents weren’t anything like Alex or Reggie’s.” 

“But they didn’t like you playing music,” she said. “And Luke, it’s so obvious. Music is your _life._ “

“Or afterlife,” he tried to joke.

She smiled but her sympathetic expression didn’t change.

“They didn’t get it,” he said, suddenly desperate to tell her. “My mom, she has the same type of Gift, only it’s for math, and she kept telling me that if I just _tried harder,_ if I just _applied myself,_ my Gift could be used for something _useful_ , instead of music.” 

Julie looked shocked. “She said that? About your _Gift?_ ” 

“Yeah.” Luke grimaced. “Like all I had to do was think really hard and it would change.” 

“That must have hurt. A lot.” 

Luke shrugged. “Alex and Reggie had it worse.” 

“I’m not sure they did,” Julie said. “I mean, yeah, it sounds like Reggie’s dad is _awful,_ and Alex’s parents are total assholes, but what Alex’s parents did to him, by not accepting him? Seems like that’s exactly what your parents did to you.” 

Luke felt like he just got smacked on the head with a two-by-four. He stared at her. “I’ve…I’ve never thought about it like that.” 

She took his hand. “You’re a gifted musician, in every sense of the word. And not only that, but you love it. And your parents told you that you weren’t good enough the way you were. They wanted you to change your _Gift._ That's like telling you to be someone else. That’s really sad.” 

It did sound sad when she put it like that. He swallowed against a throat suddenly gone tight with tears. He wiped his eyes with the side of his hand and she hugged him, standing on tiptoe to be able to wrap her arms around his neck. He held on, loving how well she fit against him, loving her insight and her kindness. Loving _her._

He released her reluctantly, afraid he’d hold her too long and she’d figure out how he felt. “It’s weird,” he said, needing to change the subject to something less intense than either his parents or how he felt about her, “I know I’m dead, but I don’t _feel_ like I’m dead. Like, am I dead or not?”

“You don’t feel dead when I hug you,” Julie said. She blushed and all he wanted to do was touch her cheek. 

“We’re definitely way less dead after you zap us, but I guess not totally alive, either?” he said inanely. He was far too distracted by her. 

“Like Schrödinger’s cat,” Julie said.

Luke laughed. “We’re Schrödinger’s boys. Dead and alive at the same time." 

“I wish you were all the way alive,” Julie said. 

_I wish I could kiss you,_ Luke thought. “Yeah,” he said, “me too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang learns more about Julie's Gift. Willie suggests a theory about Reggie, and Caleb Covington comes up in conversation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> It's a long weekend here in Canada, so to celebrate, and to thank all of you who have kudo'ed and commented, I thought I'd post Saturday and Sunday! 
> 
> We're past the half-way point of the story, guys! 
> 
> No trigger warnings for this chapter. 
> 
> (And thanks again as always to my Beta BFF, Taste_is_Sweet)
> 
> * * *

“What happened?” Alex asked. “And why are your arms full of clothes?”

Luke turned around to see Alex and Willie as they entered the studio through the door. “Oh hey! Did you guys get zapped solid too?”

“Zapped solid?” Willie repeated, “is that what we’re calling it?” He went over to Julie and gave her a big hug in greeting. 

_Don’t be jealous,_ Luke admonished himself. Julie and Willie were best friends, and he really didn’t want to be _that_ kind of boyfriend. Not that he and Julie were _together_ or anything. One awesome hug didn’t a relationship make, but still. He pondered where to put the pile of folded clothing he was holding and then just put it onto one of the chairs. If they were actually going to stay, they would need a dresser.

“I think it sounds better than ‘infused with Lifeforce energy’,” Julie said with a sarcastic wave of her hands. “But, is that what happened?” 

“Why did you think we walked home?” Alex took off his baseball cap, smoothed his hair and then put it back on with the brim facing backwards. “Walking is _way_ less convenient than teleporting.”

“Wait. Me zapping Reggie hit you guys too? You weren’t even here!”

“Wow,” Alex said, staring at Julie. “Your Gift must be really powerful.” 

“Are you okay?” Willie took her hands, searching her face. “Did you get enough sugar after?”

“I ate cookies,” Julie reassured him. “But I still don’t get it. How did I do that?”

“Our Lifeforces are connected, obviously,” Luke said. He’d felt connected to her from the second they met. It made total sense that she’d be able to do what she did.

“I guess?” Willie said.

“Makes as much sense as anything else has since we arrived,” Alex said with a small shrug. “Meaning it really makes no sense at all.” 

“I don’t mind the idea of being connected to you guys,” Julie said, looking into Luke’s eyes.

“Uh,” he said after an intense moment of Julie’s gaze holding his, “how’d you get back?” 

“We took the bus,” Willie said. “Alex had some money with him.” 

“Turns out coins from ninety-five are still good in the modern era.” Alex sat down on the couch and then looked around. “This place looks clean.” 

“You would _not_ believe what’s happened since you went on your…” Luke paused and glanced at Alex. 

“Date,” Alex said, ducking his head a little. “It was a date.” 

“Definitely.” Willie sat down beside Alex and put his arm around him. 

“Willie! I’m so happy for you!” Julie clapped her hands delightedly.

“So, what did happen while we were on our date?” Alex asked, looking at Luke and Julie. “I can’t believe you decided to clean this place on your own.”

“OMG, it’s a crazy story,” Julie said. “And let me start by saying that Reggie’s okay. He’s at Flynn’s.” 

Alex sat up. “Something happened to Reggie?”

“To all of us,” Luke said. He went to sit on the chair, realized it was full of clothes and sat on the floor instead. He told them what they'd missed. 

“I still can’t believe you were able to zap us from your house. We were in Hollywood!” Willie said to Julie when Luke had finished.

“I know, right? It doesn’t make any sense,” Julie said.

“Connected Lifeforce,” Luke said again. “It’s the only explanation.” 

“I can’t believe Reggie threatened your dad with a knife! Do you think he’s okay?" Alex asked, concerned. 

“He’s with Flynn now, so he’s probably doing better, but he was really upset,” Julie said. “My dad tried to talk to him about it, and he just teleported away.” 

Alex leaned his forearms on his knees. “You know what also doesn’t make sense? The fact Reggie can still teleport when he’s solid. I mean, what’s up with that?”

“You’re right,” Luke said slowly as he thought about it. “That doesn’t make any sense! Why can he still do it when we can’t?”

“Do you think he’s Gifted?” Willie asked. 

“Like, he’s _actually_ a teleporter?” Julie asked.

“Maybe?” Luke tilted his head. “He never had a Gift when he was alive, though. Why would he get one now?”

“He’s still seventeen. Maybe he just got it?” Julie said.

“But he’s a ghost, and therefore dead. How could he get one now?” Alex asked.

Julie looked at Willie. “But is it possible? Like, _could_ a teenage ghost’s Gift appear like this?” 

Willie opened his mouth and then closed it again. “I really don’t know.” 

“This is so confusing,” Alex moaned, “why can’t being a ghost be simpler?”

“It doesn’t really matter if Reggie has a new Gift or not as a ghost, does it?” Luke leaned back on his hands. “The real problem is the ghost part. As in, what are we going to do about Julie’s father?”

“Each zap seems to last about eight hours,” Alex said. “Maybe Julie can just zap us twice a day?”

“Every morning and evening, like medicine.” Luke grinned up at her, pleased when she smiled back. “I’ll take it.” 

“Um, that might work for you guys, but it’s not going to work for me,” Willie said. “My job at the club means I need to be able to do ghost stuff.” 

Alex turned to face Willie on the couch. “You have a job?”

“Yeah, at Caleb’s club. Remember?” 

“I didn’t think it was a _job,_ ” Alex said. “Do you get paid?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Willie said.

“I still don’t understand how all of you got zapped when I zapped Reggie,” Julie said. She shook her head. “And how many times can I use the word ‘zapped’ in a sentence?” 

“I don’t know. About either of those things.” Willie laughed.

“And yet another unsolved mystery!” Alex let his head fall back on the couch, then had to straighten his cap. 

“Are you sure I can’t just keep making you solid?” Julie asked Willie, “it sure would make things easier.” 

“I’m sorry, Julie. You know I’d let you if I could. But Caleb wouldn’t like it.” He dropped his gaze.

Luke sighed. “Well, I guess that’s that. We’re just going to have to tell your dad that we’re ghosts.” 

“I really don’t want to do that,” Julie said immediately. “He was upset enough when he thought I was keeping _live_ boys secret. If he finds out you’re ghosts…”

“He’ll know you lied to him about us and never trust you again,” Luke groaned.

“It’s not that,” Julie said. “Well, it’s a bit of that. But it’s also that my mom died a year ago. How can I tell him that there’s three random ghost boys living in the studio, but not—"

“His wife,” Alex finished. “Oh jeez, Julie. I hadn’t thought of that.” 

“It will hurt him so much,” Julie said, voice cracking. “I just can’t do that to him.” 

“This just keeps getting worse and worse! Julie can’t zap us, because it will mess up things for Willie, but she can’t _not_ zap us because it will mess up things with her dad! This sucks!” Luke banged his hands on the floor. 

“There has to be something we can do. Like, maybe just get zapped sometimes?” Alex offered.

“That’s not going to work for me,” Willie said sadly. “I’ve been lucky that I haven’t been zapped while I’ve been at the club so far.” 

Julie looked at him. “Would that be bad?”

“It’d probably be fine,” Willie said, like he didn’t entirely believe it. “But I’d rather not risk it.” 

They sat in silence, contemplating the obstacles in front of them.

“Come on, Willie! You’re the expert ghost here,” Luke said finally. “Can’t you help with any of this?” 

“I can’t,” Willie said, “but I think that Caleb might?”

“Caleb?” Julie asked. “The guy who owns the club?”

“Yeah, Caleb Covington,” Willie said.

“His boss,” Alex explained. “He’s kind of a big deal.” 

“And Caleb, he knows about ghosts?” Luke asked Willie.

“Well, he’s been one since around the 1920s, and he seems to know a _lot_ about ghost stuff. So yeah, he might.” 

“Then we should go talk to him! Maybe he can help us fix this!" Luke said excitedly. 

“Can we go now?” Alex asked. “I have so many questions!” 

“Not now. I’d need to let him know you’re coming,” Willie said. “But I can probably set something up for the end of the week?”

“The sooner the better,” Julie said. “Willie, my dad can _not_ find out about the guys.”

“I know,” Willie said solemnly. “Don’t worry Julie, I won’t let you down.” 

“Okay, good. We have a plan.” Luke clapped his hands. 

Julie got up from the couch and went over to where Luke was still sitting on the floor. She offered him her hand and he took it. He didn’t need her help to get off the floor, but he couldn’t resist getting to hold her hand. “And now, we need to go in and talk to my dad,” she said. 

“Wait, what?” Alex squeaked, “ _why?_ ”

“It’s going to be a ‘family meeting’,” Julie said with air quotes. “He’s going to lay down the house rules and his expectations for how you should behave while you’re living here, blah blah blah.” She wrinkled her nose.

“Is there anyway we could, maybe _not_ do this?” Alex’s eyes were wide.

“Yeah, Reggie’s not back yet, and there’s no way we should do this without Reggie. It’s really all about him, anyway,” Luke said, proud of his logic. 

“We’re going. Because my dad will be talking to me whether you guys are there or not, and I don’t want to deal on my own.” Julie looked at Luke. “It would probably be a good idea if you put on a shirt with sleeves.” 

“Fine!” Luke rolled his eyes and went over to the pile of folded clothes. He took out a long-sleeve, acid wash, collared purple shirt he’d never otherwise put on. He pulled his T-shirt off over his head in front of Julie and then took his time putting the new one on, making sure she had a good view of his abs. 

He stuck his head through the neck hole and shook out his hair. “Better?”

“Yeah, great,” Julie said faintly. There was a spot of colour on each cheek. 

_Win,_ Luke thought smugly. 

The door opened and Reggie came through, boots held in one hand. His clothing was damp and his hair was a total mess. His face was split in an enormous grin. “Oh, hey guys. Did you clean up in here?”

“Reggie!” Alex went over to him and pulled him into a hug. “Are you okay? You’re wet! And you smell like sea water.”

“I’m good.” Reggie returned the hug and then stood back, grinning. “Great, actually!” 

“You can tell us about how things went with Flynn later,” Julie said. “Comb your hair and put on some dry clothes. We’re going to talk to my dad.” 

“Okay?” Reggie’s smile faltered. He looked at Luke and Alex. “What’s going on?”

“You teleported away during your conversation with Ray, and he was _not_ happy about it.” Luke smacked Reggie on the shoulder then looked at his hand. “Why _are_ you wet?”

“Talk later,” Julie said. “He’s got to get cleaned up.” 

“Okay, I’m going!” Reggie took off for the bathroom. 

Luke grabbed some clean clothes from the chair and chucked them in the bathroom before Reggie could close the door. He sighed, looking at the new mess on the chair. There really had been no point in him folding them. 

Reggie came out less than five minutes later, mostly dry and with his hair combed neatly and in a clean pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. “How do I look?”

“Like you swam in the ocean and didn’t take a shower?” Alex said.

“You look fine. Besides, it’s Julie’s dad. He won’t care,” Luke said. 

“Says the guy wearing sleeves,” Reggie said. 

Julie put her hands on her hips. “Can we go now?” 

“One minute!” Alex ran over to Willie and kissed him. “Just in case I don’t make it back,” he whispered.

“Oh my God,” Julie said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn reveals a secret. Willie talks to Caleb about the boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day my lovelies! I hope you're all feeling loved and cared for today.
> 
> No trigger warnings for this chapter, but Caleb does make his first appearance, which you know means shit's gonna go down...
> 
> * * *

“Oh my God, Jules!” Flynn said excitedly, plopping her tray down in front of Julie’s. “I have _got_ to tell you about last night!”

Julie smiled up at her friend, trying to muster up some enthusiasm. “You mean with Reggie?”

“Yeah! He showed up and he was soaking wet, and ohmygod his chest through his T-shirt and then we kissed and—” She stopped. “Are you evening listening?”

Julie looked up from poking her French fries with her fork. “I’m sorry, Flynn. Just drifted for a second, I guess.”

“Julie, I kissed Reggie! I think that deserves more than partial attention.” 

Julie sat up as Flynn’s words penetrated. “Wait, you _kissed_ him?” 

“Yes! And it was _good!_ Like, _really good!_ ” She paused, “in fact I think I want to do it again.”

“Flynn!” Julie reached across the table to give her friend an awkward hug. “That’s so awesome!” 

“He’s so great,” Flynn gushed. “Sweet, and kind, and really talented, and he’s _so cute,_ and his eyes are really green…”

Julie let her friend go on about Reggie uninterrupted, happy to share in Flynn’s excitement and joy. Finally, Flynn ran out of ways to describe Reggie’s eyelashes. “Okay, Jules,” she said, eyebrow raised. “You are not nearly as into this conversation as a BFF should be. What’s up?”

“I’m sorry I’m not doing a good job of BFF-ing right now,” Julie sighed. “My night was shit.”

Flynn’s expression turned distressed. “What happened? Wait. Let me guess. Did it have something to do with Reggie showing up at my place soaking wet?”

“Exactly.” Julie’s mouth thinned. She told Flynn everything that had happened from Reggie’s apparent flashback to the talk they’d had with her dad. By the time she’d finished Flynn’s eyes were round with concern. 

“You’re _grounded?_ ”

“For at least a week,” Julie moaned. “And I can’t hang out in the studio past 10 pm. And we’re meant to have dinner together every other night!” 

“How’s that going to work with, you know, them being ghosts?”

Julie shook her head. “No clue. Oh, and dad wants them to go to school.” 

“Um, don’t you need like, parents and identification, and I don’t know, a _pulse_ to be a student?”

“I know, right? This is a huge disaster!” 

“Maybe Luke’s right. Maybe you should just tell him,” Flynn said. “It will be bad, but there’s no way you can keep this up. Not if you can’t just zap them into existence without screwing up Willie’s life.” She frowned. “Afterlife?” 

“The boys managed to stall everything by saying they’d need until at least the weekend to get their IDs from their parents' places, so there's that,” Julie said. 

“It’s not a lot of time.” Flynn’s forehead creased. “What happens on Monday when your dad expects them to go to school?”

“What happens tomorrow night when they’re meant to come to dinner and they’re invisible?” Julie gently banged her head off the table. “I am so fucked.” 

“What about this Calen guy Willie was talking about?”

“Caleb?” Julie lifted her head. “Willie said he’d talk to him and we should be able to see him sometime this week.”

“Maybe he can help?” Flynn said, but she flinched. 

Julie tilted her head. “Flynn, did your Gift just go off?”

“Yes?” Flynn was still concentrating. “Maybe? I definitely sensed something right then.”

“Something good?” Julie leaned forward, “like, is Caleb going to help us?”

“Something bad.” Flynn looked crestfallen. 

“But Caleb is Willie’s friend. How could his help be bad?”

“I don’t know. But my Gift went off, and it _definitely_ wasn’t for the good side.” 

Julie shook her head. “No. That can’t be right. Willie would never do anything to hurt me.” 

“Are you sure you can trust Willie with this?”

The question was shocking. Julie chuffed out a laugh even though what Flynn said wasn’t remotely funny. “Am I sure I can trust _Wille?_ He’s my best friend!”

“He’s a ghost!” Flynn leaned forward, keeping her voice low. “Maybe his agenda’s not the same as yours.” 

Julie stared at her friend. “I can’t believe you’re saying this.”

“This isn’t the first time Willie’s activated my Gift,” Flynn said. “There's something _off_ about him.” 

Julie’s temper flared. “There’s _nothing_ off about Willie. How dare you say that!” 

“But my Gift—”

“Fuck your Gift!” Julie hissed. “You’re wrong about him and you know it!” 

Flynn’s eyes narrowed. “My Gift is never wrong.” 

“Oh yeah? If Willie’s so _dangerous,_ then why hasn’t your Gift ever gone off about him before?” 

“Because he wasn’t real before!” Flynn said vehemently, then her eyes widened as she realized what she’d said. “Oh shit, Julie. I didn’t mean—”

“Oh, I heard you.” Julie stood and started collecting her things. “All this time, you told me you believed Willie was real. _All this time,_ and you’ve _never_ believed me. I thought you were my friend.” 

Flynn immediately got to her feet. “I believed you! I always believed you!” 

“You believed that I _thought_ Willie was real. Not that he _was_ real,” Julie said, voice shaking. Flynn, who once was her solid, constant support, had just upended her whole world. “You _lied_ to me.” She walked out of the cafeteria, too upset to stay.

“Julie!” Flynn ran after her and caught her arm just outside the doors. Julie shook her off but stayed put, a small part of her hoping that Flynn could say something, _anything_ to make everything all right. 

“What did you expect from me? I couldn’t see or hear him! How did you expect me to think he was _real?_ ”

Julie felt like she’d been stabbed and for an excruciating moment she couldn’t breathe. She stared at Flynn. “I thought you were my friend.” 

“I _am_ your friend!” Flynn said desperately, “Julie!” 

“No,” Julie said, heart breaking, “I don’t think you are.”

* * *

Willie shifted nervously in the downstairs of the _Hollywood Ghost Club_ , waiting for Caleb to appear.

He’d purposely dressed up to try to look as pulled-together as possible. He’d put his hair into as neat a bun as he could manage, and even put on a suit jacket over his collared shirt. He was wearing shorts, but he hoped he’d still pass because they were black, and because he knew the combo made him look smoking hot.

Not that Caleb would care, but still.

“Ah, William,” Caleb said, pausing on the bottom step. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

“Oh, hey, Caleb,” Willie said brightly, trying to hide his nerves. “How’re things?” He’d worked with Caleb for years; they were even on a first-name basis. But for some reason he couldn’t shake the anxiety he always felt around the older man. He thought longingly of Alex and how easy it was to be around him. 

Caleb raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow until it almost reached the low brim of his top hat. “Did you come here just to ask me that?”

“No, no of course not!” Willie laughed uneasily. 

“Is it about that little girl with the Gift?” Caleb said as he swept into the small space. His purple cape swirled impressively around his legs. Caleb always dressed in luxurious clothing in deep shades of purple. His piercing blue eyes focused on Willie, like lasers finding their target. “Has it finally manifested?”

_You remember about her Gift, but not her name?_ Willie thought. Caleb wasn’t interested in Julie at all unless it concerned whether or not she could use this special Gift he was sure she had. It had annoyed Willie at first, but now, so many years later, the persistent question had started making him uncomfortable. “Her Gift’s insignificant, remember?” Willie said, using the same words Caleb always used when referring to Julie’s powers. 

“Pity.” Caleb sighed, as if he was actually displeased by Julie’s lack of Gift.

“Why?” Willie asked before he could stop himself. He’d never wondered about Caleb’s fascination with Julie before. But then she’d made him and the boys _real,_ and it suddenly occurred to him that maybe Caleb’s interest wasn’t just idle curiosity.

“Because lifers with an Infusion Gift are useful,” he said cryptically. “And it continues to be a shame that your little friend is not living up to her potential.” 

Willie was suddenly very glad he’d decided not to tell Caleb the truth about Julie. “It’s not about Julie,” he said quickly. “I’ve met three new ghosts.” 

“The world is full of ghosts,” Caleb said dismissively. “I have several in my club every night.” He turned to head up the second set of stairs that led to the main floor of the club, walking stick in hand. 

“They need your help!" Willie said quickly, before Caleb could leave. 

Caleb turned back. “They need my help? Whatever for?”

Willie paused, suddenly unsure what he should say. He’d come there meaning to tell Caleb about the conundrum his friends were facing with Julie’s dad, but that would mean telling Caleb the truth about Julie’s Gift, and there was no way he was going to do that. “They’re new to ghosting,” Willie said finally, “and you’re the most experienced ghost I know. I thought you could maybe show them the ropes?” He smiled awkwardly. 

“Show them the ropes?” Caleb laughed. “How quaint.”

“Is that a yes?” 

“No, it is not. I am not in the business is shepherding new ghosts through the afterlife. They’ll have to figure it out on their own.” 

“People can hear them when they play music!” Willie said desperately as Caleb turned away again. His friends really needed Caleb’s help. He didn’t want to let them down.

Caleb faced him again, expression sharp. “What did you say?”

“They were in a band, and they can still play. And people can hear them when they play music,” Willie repeated what Alex had told him, purposely leaving out the part where they were also visible when they played with Julie. He wasn’t going to tell Caleb anything about what she could do. 

“That’s unusual,” Caleb said musingly. His eyes narrowed. “Were they Gifted?”

“Yes. Well, their lead singer is. He’s a musical Empath? And their bassist might be a Teleporter.” Willie couldn’t fathom why that would matter. 

Caleb’s piercing blue eyes flashed with interest. “Bring them here. Tonight. Eight o’clock.” He strode up the stairs before Willie could say anything else.

“Yes, absolutely!” Willie saluted even though Caleb couldn’t see him anymore. He exhaled a heavy breath and rocked back on his heels. 

_That went well,_ he thought. Caleb had agreed to help his friends, and a lot sooner than he’d expected. They’d get the answers they needed, and Julie would be able to keep her father from finding out the boys were ghosts. It was all good. 

And if Willie kept telling himself that, he was sure he’d eventually believe it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie gets a new perspective on her fight with Flynn. The boys get ready to meet Caleb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Family Day! I hope you're having a great time with the people who mean 'family' to you.
> 
> No trigger warnings here. Just the calm before Caleb :::evil laugh:::
> 
> Once again, I'm giving props to my girl, [ Taste_is_Sweet, ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet) because she's the best. Go check out her JatP soulmate fic! It's SOOO good!
> 
> * * *

Her dad was working late and Carlos was with Tia at baseball practice until at least 7:30. The _one_ night when she wanted to talk to her dad and he wasn’t home. 

Julie stood in front of her door, debating just going into her empty house. She turned and went to the studio instead. 

“Hey Julie!” Luke said happily when she entered. He had his guitar in his hands. Alex was at his drum set and Reggie was holding his bass. Willie was sitting on the couch, which was a welcome surprise. “You should hear the sweet tunes we’ve been putting together!” 

She gave him a half-smile. “I’d love to. But maybe later?” She went straight to Willie and curled up beside him on the couch. Instead of leaning on him, she slid right through his body to the armrest on the other side. She sat up.

“Your zap wore off,” he said apologetically. 

For some reason, not being able to touch Willie made her tear up. 

Luke’s eyes widened in panic. “Are you _crying?_ ”

Alex glared at him. “Tears aren’t catching, Luke. Relax.” 

“What’s wrong?” Reggie put down his instrument and went to sit on the chair kitty corner to where she was.

“Yeah.” Alex put his sticks down to sit on the floor in front of her. “You don’t look happy.” 

Luke put his guitar on it’s stand, and then sat beside her on the couch, close enough that their thighs would be touching if he was alive. He picked up the tissue box on the side table and passed it to her, first try. “What happened?”

“I got into a fight with Flynn,” Julie said, which made her tears flow faster. She grabbed a handful of tissues and wiped at her eyes. 

“With _Flynn?_ ” Reggie demanded, shocked. “But, she’s the sweetest!” 

“Evidently not.” Alex shot him a censuring look. 

“What did you fight about? it couldn’t have been that bad,” Willie said, smiling reassuringly. 

“Oh, it was bad.” Julie dabbed her eyes with her wad of tissues. “We fought about you.” 

Willie’s head bobbed back. “Me?”

“She told me that she didn’t think you were real. That she’d _never_ thought you were real! She ‘believed that I believed,’ as if that was good enough!” 

“But Flynn knows Willie’s real. She’s seen him.” Luke crossed his arms, obviously pissed on Julie’s behalf.

“She’d never actually seen me until the night you guys appeared,” Willie said.

“But couldn’t she hear you? like she hears us when we play?” Reggie asked.

“We’re the only ghosts lifers can hear besides Willie’s boss,” Alex said. 

“Really?” Reggie blinked. “Wow.” 

“Wait,” Luke said. “So, the entire time you and Flynn have known each other, she’s never seen Willie? Like, at all?”

“Nope.” Willie shook his head.

“You didn’t, like, wear a sheet around her? Or move the blinds or anything? You know, just so she’d know you were there?” Reggie asked. 

“No!” Willie looked affronted. “That shit scares people.” 

“It’s what I would’ve done to prove I was real,” Reggie said.

“Flynn should have believed me without any tricks,” Julie said to Reggie. “She’s my _best friend!_ She should have believed me!” 

“But I thought you said she did believe you?” Alex asked.

“She believed that I thought Willie was real. Not that he _was_ real,” Julie said again. “She’s been lying to me for _forever!_ ”

“But she’s always acted like she thought I was real,” Willie said, confused. “She’s talked to me and everything.” 

“She was just pretending to make me happy.” Julie waved her ball of tissues and then wiped her nose. “It was all just an act.” 

“Wait, she’s been _acting_ like she’s believed Willie was real for this whole time? Even though she didn't?” Reggie asked. 

“Well, yeah, I guess,” Julie said. “But she didn’t mean it.” 

“Julie, she’s pretended to believe I was real for eight years,” Willie said. “For you.” 

“My mother couldn’t even pretend she was okay with me being gay for five minutes,” Alex said. 

“But she lied!” Julie said hotly, trying to make them understand. “She told me she believed me, and she lied!” 

“Sounds like it worked better for your friendship than her telling you she thought you were making it up,” Reggie said sagely. “I mean, you’re pretty mad now.” 

Julie looked at him. “What?”

“Reggie’s right.” Luke angled his body towards her, the edge of his knee passing through hers. “Sounds like Flynn’s done a lot of work to make you happy.” 

Julie blinked as Luke’s words hit her. She felt upended again “I never thought of it that way.” 

“It would’ve meant the world to me if my mom had done for me what Flynn did for you, pretending she was cool with me being gay just to make me feel loved.”

Willie pulled Alex to him, seating him between his legs and stroking his hands through his hair. Alex leaned back, taking comfort from Willie’s touch. 

“Your parents fucking _suck,_ ” Luke said angrily.

“Well, I’m dead now and I don’t have to deal, so that’s cool,” Alex said.

“And you have me,” Willie said. 

Alex took one of Willie’s hands and kissed it. “And I have you.”

“You wouldn’t care if your mom was faking it, just to make you happy?” Julie asked Alex. 

“Well, it would’ve been better if she _had_ been cool with, well, who I _actually am._ But at least if she had, you know, _acted_ like she was fine with it, and maybe defended me to the fucking congregation of her church, and maybe not let dad _kick me out…_ Yeah, that would’ve been pretty awesome.” Alex leaned his head on Wille’s knee and closed his eyes. 

“I hate your parents.” Reggie’s hands were balled into fists. 

“I hate your parents, too,” Alex said without opening his eyes. 

“Do you think it would be okay if I zapped you, so I could give you hugs?” 

“I’m totally good with it,” Luke said immediately. 

“I love hugs!” Reggie said enthusiastically. 

“I’m sorry guys.” Willie said before Alex could agree. He looked chagrined. “But you’ve got an appointment with Caleb tonight, remember?” 

Julie sat up; tears forgotten. “You do?” 

“Yes, he actually really wanted to meet them,” Willie said. “I’m meant to bring them for eight tonight.”

“But why can’t they be solid?” Julie asked Willie, hating the whine in her voice. She really wanted a hug from the boys. Especially Luke, if she was being honest. 

“It’ll go better if they’re full-on ghosts,” Willie said. His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“But I’m not a ghost, and I’ll be there too. So why would it matter?”

Willie actually flinched at her words. “You can’t come,” he said, too quickly. 

“Why not?" she asked, confused. "I thought the plan was that we’d all go together?”

“You’re grounded, remember?” Willie reminded her. "There's no way Ray would let you leave.” 

“So, we don’t tell him she’s leaving,” Luke said. “Her room’s where Bobby’s used to be. We snuck in and out that window all the time.”

“Oh, yeah!” Reggie grinned. “Do you remember that time when you got _really_ drunk and there was that girl—” 

“We’re not doing story time right now,” Luke interrupted him. “The point is, Julie can totally come.” 

“No, she can’t,” Willie said. 

“Why not?” Alex had opened his eyes and was looking up at his boyfriend. “Julie’s part of our band, and we’re doing this because of her dad. She totally should be there.”

“Because she can’t!” Willie said sharply. He looked at her, his brown eyes beseeching. “Julie, you just can’t come. Please.” 

She’d never seen him like this. He was hiding something, and she couldn’t for the life of her understand what. _Are you sure you can trust Willie with this?_ Flynn’s voice echoed in her head. “Willie, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said. “I just don’t think it’s safe for you, is all.” 

“But it’s safe for us?” Alex asked incredulously.

“Don’t be dumb.” Reggie frowned at him. “Of course it’s safe for us. We’re already dead.” 

“If it’s not safe for Julie, then she’s not going,” Luke said like that was the final word on the subject.

Julie wanted to bristle at him making that decision for her, but there was so much concern in his eyes that she just couldn’t. She looked at Willie, and his eyes spoke of the same concern. He really was scared something bad could happen. “Okay, okay!” She threw up her hands. “I’ll stay.” 

Willie actually sagged with relief, and Julie felt bad for putting him through that stress. She went to pat his knee and then realized she couldn’t. _I’ll zap them when they get back,_ she decided. She really couldn’t go a full day without being able to touch them. 

“Hey,” Reggie said, “it’s a club, right? What should we wear?”

“Sleeves.” Alex looked pointedly at Luke. 

“Sleeves would probably be good,” Willie agreed. “But you don’t have to that dressed up. I mean, people _do,_ but it’s okay if you don’t.” 

That started a discussion on what "dressed up" actually looked like, with Alex insisting they should wear something nicer than ripped jeans, and Luke and Reggie reminding him that they actually didn’t have anything else. 

“I don’t want to fight about this anymore,” Luke cut in. “We’ll show up in what we’ve got. Now let’s stop arguing and get in some band practise!”

It was a great idea and Julie jumped up and went to the keyboard, happy to lose herself in the music with her band. She knew the chemistry between all of them was amazing, especially between her and Luke. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say there was real feelings behind the smouldering looks he gave her when they sang. 

But she did know better. She was a 16-year-old dork and he was the hottest guy she’d ever seen. There was no way he’d be interested in someone like her. Certainly not as more than a friend. 

Besides, he was dead, which was a total reality check for the whole relationship-thing anyway. It wasn't like anything they started would have a real future. 

Not that he wanted to start anything. 

They ran through three songs and worked on several others that Luke seemed to just charm out of the air with his Gift. It really was incredible working with a literally Gifted musician. Julie couldn’t remember the last time she’d had so much fun. 

And then her alarm went off and she had to leave. 

“I’m sorry guys,” she said for the third time, “my brother’s going to be home in fifteen minutes and I need to start dinner.”

“Can we come?” Reggie asked with puppy dog eyes, “I like your brother.” 

“No way!” Julie said immediately. “He might be young, but he’s too smart not to notice when you guys distract me.” 

“We’re not distracting.” Reggie pouted. 

“Not unless I want to be,” Luke said. He was still giving her that ridiculously intense eye contact and she had to look away. 

“Let the woman go,” Alex sighed. “Besides, we still need to get cleaned up for tonight.” 

“I wish I could go,” Julie said. “You have to tell me all about it tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow? No way. I’ll come by after we get back. Through your window,” Luke said, like a promise.

Julie’s pulse fluttered. She cleared her throat. “Yeah, sure. That sounds good.” 

He winked at her, and she honestly thought she was going to faint. He was _so_ good-looking. 

“Okay, leaving now. Thanks for the chat and good luck tonight!” She left to the chorus of their goodbyes. 

She hummed to herself as she went up to her house, realizing that she really felt better. Playing music always cheered her up. And the conversation with the boys about Flynn had given her a different perspective on Flynn’s actions, one that fit a lot better with what she knew about her best friend. Flynn was loving and protective and loyal to a fault. She’d never purposely hurt Julie and she never had. Julie was still upset, but she no longer felt betrayed. This was a wrinkle in their friendship, not an irreparable tear. 

She smiled as she thought about the boys and how they were getting ready to meet Caleb tonight, and maybe finally get the answers she knew they’d been craving. And then she thought about how Luke was going to come to her room later on to tell her all about it. Maybe she’d be even able to zap him to make him solid. The thought made her smile.

Today had been a good day, after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie learns a new trick and has a devastating realization. The boys meet Caleb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So, here we are at the beginning of the end. Prepare yourselves...
> 
> Trigger warnings for Julie feeling some intense grief about her mother's death.
> 
> * * *

“Hey buddy!” Julie called as she heard the door open, “how was practice?” She slipped the _arroz con gandules_ that her aunt had made for them into a low oven to reheat and then turned around to meet her brother. 

Carlos came into the kitchen, obviously limping. There was blood streaked down his leg from a nasty scrape on his knee and he winced with every step. 

“Carlos, what happened?” Julie took some paper towel and wet them in the sink, bending down to clean the injury. 

“A bad slide into third.” Carlos eased himself onto one of the kitchen chairs and held his leg out in front of him. “It hurt like a sonofabitch, but I didn’t cry.” 

“Dad doesn’t like it when you swear, and there’s nothing wrong with crying when you’re hurt,” she said automatically as she inspected his injury. It was dirty but not that deep. “Where’s Tia?”

“In her car deep breathing, trying not to puke,” Carlos said. “You know how she gets around blood.” 

“I’m glad she didn’t come in. This is going to hurt.” She began to clean the scrape and he hissed in pain. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay, it’s better then dying of tetanus.” 

“We’ve been vaccinated against tetanus.” 

“Gangrene, then. Besides, it’s not that bad.” 

“You’re very brave.” she grinned at him. She and Carlos shared the dark hair and dark brown eyes that had been a gift from their mother. In moments like this when they weren’t fighting, she was so happy he was in the world. 

“I thought you said there’s nothing wrong with crying?”

“There’s not, but you’re not crying, so…” She gave a half shrug. “All done.” 

He examined the scrape. “Do you think I’ll need stitches?”

“You sound far too excited by that idea.” 

“I’ve never had stitches,” Carlos said matter-of-factly. Then he frowned. “But I’d have to go to hospital to get them, wouldn’t I?”

“Yeah,” she said, knowing what he was thinking about.

“I hate hospitals,” he said, more subdued than before. “That’s where mom died.” 

“I know,” Julie sighed. “I kind of hate them, too.” 

“Think I’ll scar?” Carlos went back to scrutinizing his injury. “Chicks dig scars.”

Julie scowled at him. “ _Women_ like men who don’t use words like chicks.” She looked at the scrape. It had stopped bleeding, and now it was clean it looked painful but not terrible. In fact, it didn’t look nearly as bad as the gash that Luke had appeared with. She looked down at her hands and flexed her fingers. “Carlos, can I try something?”

“Sure. Wait. Will it hurt?” 

“I don’t think so.” Julie concentrated on evoking the strange, bubbly feeling that meant her Gift was activating. Only this time, instead of starting it in her spine, she focussed on putting it just into her fingertips. The last time she’d used it to make Reggie solid she’d accidentally done the same thing to Luke, Alex and Willie as well. This time, she only wanted Carlos to feel the effects. 

She felt it: a mild buzzing along her fingers, like she was holding an electric toothbrush. She touched her fingertips to her brother’s knee. There was a small burst of white light, and his skin repaired itself as they watched. 

“Holy shit.” Carlos flexed his knee back and forth, eyes wide. “Did you do that?”

“Yup. It’s my Gift.” Julie grinned, feeling inordinately proud. She could control her Gift and it was _useful!_ She used her actual life force to help her brother, and she was sure she’d done it without making any of the boys solid. She realized she was hungry, probably because she’d just used her Gift. She grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl, peeled it and started to eat. 

“Your _Gift?_ ” Carlos still looked stunned. “Have you always been able to do that?”

Julie swallowed her bite of banana. “Yes? No? Maybe? I’ve had my Gift since I was five, but I only started doing this recently.” 

“You’ve had it a while?” Carlos said as his face fell. “Then why didn’t you use it to help mom?”

All the blood drained from Julie’s face. Her whole body froze in shock at her brother’s words. Her stomach twisted, an instant reaction to the horrible implications of what he’d said. The rest of the banana fell from her nerveless fingers onto the counter as she bolted up the stairs to the bathroom. 

She threw up every scrap of banana she’d eaten, heaving into the toilet. Dimly she heard Carlos calling for her, but she didn’t answer. She couldn’t answer. She was crying so hard she couldn’t breathe. 

“Julie, Julie!” Someone was holding her, helping her to hold herself upright, “Julie it’s okay!” 

“Flynn?” Julie gasped. “ _Flynn!_ ” She turned and threw herself into her friend’s arms, sobbing. 

“It’s okay,” Flynn soothed. “It’s okay. I’m here.” 

“I killed her,” Julie said, words torn from the centre of her heartbreak. “ _I killed her!_ ”

“You didn’t kill your mom,” Flynn said, understanding everything without Julie having to say it. “Don’t even think that.” 

“But my Gift!” Julie cried. “I can share my Lifeforce. Mom was _dying_ and I didn’t—” She couldn’t speak. Flynn just held her, letting her tears soak into her shirt. 

It was several moments before Flynn spoke. “How do you know you didn’t?” 

The question was so startling that Julie’s wrenching sobs immediately slowed. “What?”

“When we found out about your mom’s cancer, it was already stage four, and the doctors said she’d only have maybe four months. Do you remember that?”

“How could I forget?” Julie wept. 

“She lived for over a year. Over a _year_ , Julie. And remember how the doctors were all amazed? How do you know that wasn’t you?”

“Because she died!” Julie shouted. “Because I could’ve saved her, but I didn’t! I was so _stupid—!_ ”

“No!” Flynn hugged her tighter. “That is _not_ what happened! You gave her your Lifeforce! Every time you were with her. Every time you went to see her in the hospital. You made her better, Julie. I know you did.” 

“No, I didn’t!” 

“You did!” Flynn insisted. “You were tired and hungry all the time, and you lost so much weight. Everyone thought it was from the stress, but what if it wasn’t? What if it was because you were using your Gift?”

Julie opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. She remembered that terrible year: watching her mom’s slow decline from the bright, energetic woman she knew to a hollow husk wasted by brutal disease. She remembered when Rose and Ray had broken the terrible news to her and Carlos. They had said that Rose only had four months to live. But she’d lived three times that long. And Julie had been starving and exhausted the entire time. 

Exactly like someone who was using their Gift without even knowing it.

 _Hypoglycemia’s no laughing matter._ Reggie had said that to her as soon as they’d met. Everyone knew how important it was for Gifted people to eat enough to make up for the huge amount of energy their Gifts required. 

“But why didn’t it work?” Julie demanded. “My Gift is strong enough to make ghosts solid! Why didn’t it save my mom?”

“I don’t know,” Flynn said. 

“I miss her,” Julie said through her tears. “I miss her so much.” 

“Me, too,” Flynn said, eyes wet. “Your mom was the _best._ ” 

They sat in the bathroom, crying together, until the crushing weight of Julie’s grief finally lessened. 

“How did you know to come over?” Julie asked, when she finally felt like the deep tear inside her was beginning to close. “Did Carlos text you?”

“I got a sense that you needed me,” Flynn said with a shrug. 

“Guess your Gift isn’t so useless after all.” Julie smiled at her. 

“Not as useful as yours. You can heal wounds!” 

“I think I just helped the wound heal itself?” Julie said thoughtfully, “like I boosted Carlos’ Lifeforce with my own?”

“Kind of like how you helped your mother,” Flynn said quietly. 

“I just wish I could’ve done more for her.” She took Flynn’s hand. They sat silently for another minute until Julie’s stomach growled and they both laughed. 

“Sounds like it’s time for dinner,” Flynn said. 

“I ate some banana after fixing my brother’s knee. But then I threw it up.” 

“You were really upset. Kind of like today at lunch, when I told you I didn’t believe you about Willie.” It was about as perfect an opening as Julie had ever heard. 

Julie sighed and sat up, pulling some toilet paper off the role to wipe her eyes and the snot off her face. “I’m still mad that you lied to me, but I get why you did.” 

Flynn’s eyes jumped to hers. “Really?”

“Yeah. And it was kind of Reggie who made me see it?”

“I love Reggie,” Flynn sighed, and then realized what she’d said. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Sure, you didn’t.” Julie nudged her. 

Flynn laughed, but then her face fell. “I’m really sorry, Juls. I should’ve believed you about Willie, and I didn’t. I’m so sorry.” 

“I wish you had just believed me. But you’d never seen him before now. I kind of get why you didn’t. So, apology accepted.”

“Thank God! Today has been, like, the _worst!_ ” They hugged for a long moment. “So, um. What did Reggie say so that you’re not angry with me anymore?” 

“He said that you pretending to believe Willie was real worked better for our friendship than you telling me the truth. Or something like that.” 

“He’s pretty smart.” 

“I wouldn’t go that far!” Julie laughed when Flynn elbowed her. 

“Don’t dis my mans.” 

“Oh, is he your mans?” Julie elbowed her back. 

“I plead the fifth,” Flynn said. “Besides, he’s dead. I’m not sure that’s really boyfriend material.” 

The blunt truth was sobering. Luke was dead, too. It was probably a good idea if Julie remembered that. She turned to Flynn. “Wanna stay for dinner?”

Flynn grinned. “I’d thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

“We are _severely_ underdressed,” Alex whispered to Luke as they entered the club. 

The Hollywood Ghost Club was housed in a massive old hotel at the edge of Hollywood. The whole vibe was like the Great Gatsby, but with more modern lighting and really, really fancy clothes. Alex ran his hands self consciously through his hair, wishing he’d worn a nicer jacket and shirt than the ripped grey jean jacket and faded pink tee he’d thrown on. 

“We’re fine,” Luke said, straightening the collar of the long, and extremely ripped jean coat he was wearing. Alex couldn’t remember where Luke had bought it, but he was sure he hadn’t been there at the time or he _definitely_ would have stopped him. 

“It’s so fancy,” Reggie said, awed. He was wearing un-ripped black jeans and his usual white T-shirt and black leather jacket combo and probably was the most appropriately dressed out of all of them. “It’s like stepping into a movie.”

They stared from the balcony down to the main ballroom below, where there were several tables set up with pristine white tablecloths, decorated with shiny, round glass candleholders on long, slim stems. All the tables faced a multitiered stage which had room for several musicians and had a total big band feel. 

Willie _poofed_ beside them and took Alex’s hand. “I’ve got your table ready.”

“We get a table?” Reggie said excitedly. 

“Yeah.” Willie grinned at him. “It’s even got your names on it.” He led them down the stairs. 

A waiter in a white tuxedo with a bedazzled silver collar met them at the bottom of the stairs. “Are these your guests, William?” His accent sounded very French. 

“Yes, Mathieu,” Willie said, grinning at him. “Is Caleb around?”

“ _Monsieur_ Covington will join you shorty,” Mathieu sniffed. He led them to a table in the middle of the front row. The names: ‘William, Luke, Alexander & Reginald’ were on an embossed white and silver card on a glinting silver stand in the middle. He gestured for them to sit and pulled out Alex’s chair. The smile he gave Alex was a lot warmer than he’d given to the others, and Alex blushed. 

“Does anyone else feel like they’re at a wedding?” Reggie was still gaping at everything. “I mean, I’ve never been to a wedding, but this is how they look, right?”

Willie looked at Alex. “It could be a wedding.” He bit his lip. 

Alex grinned back, heart speeding up in his chest. He linked his pinky finger with Willie’s, hidden discreetly under the tablecloth. 

“So, when do we get to meet Caleb?” Luke tilted back in his chair, clearly bored. “We need to solve our whole ghost problem before dinner with Ray tomorrow night!” 

“Just wait.” Willie leaned back, and Alex took a moment to admire him. He’d pulled his hair back into a bun and wore a patterned collared shirt under a black dinner jacket, paired with black shorts. It was a perfect combination of elegant and casual, and Alex really wanted to take it off him, piece by piece. He reached up and moved a loose strand of hair off of Willie’s forehead. Willie’s gaze met his, and Alex’s heart leapt. _I’m in love with him._ The simple realization made him laugh with joy. 

“What’s so funny?” Willie asked, eyes crinkling. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Alex said. 

“I’ll hold you to it.” Willie was still smiling, just for him. Alex couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

“Do you think Flynn would like this place?” Reggie asked. “Can lifers even come here?”

“Lifers can come.” Willie sat up and leaned across the table to talk to him. “In fact, most of the people here are lifers. Apparently, people will pay a lot to party with the dead.”

“No shit? How do they even know about this place?” Luke asked.

“Me,” Willie said, voice tinged with pride. “It’s my job to place invitations to the club where rich people can find them. Purses, jacket pockets, shoes… The skateboard makes it super easy. I also help Caleb out here. I sing, I dance. I fetch things. Basically, whatever Caleb wants, I do.” 

“You sing?” Luke asked eagerly. “You should totally jam with our band!” 

“I don’t think he has time,” Alex said to Luke. He turned back to Willie. “Sounds like Caleb keeps you busy.”

“Well, yeah. But I want to help him out. I was pretty lost when I first died. He helped me a lot.” 

“That must have been tough.” Alex let go his pinkie to take Willie's whole hand. 

Willie smiled, but it was sad. “I got through.” 

“Well, you’re not alone now,” Alex leaned over and whispered into Willie’s ear as the lights dimmed and the crowd started cheering. 

There was the light sound of air imploding and a tall, blond man appeared in a cloud of hazy purple smoke. He was wearing a purple suit styled like it was from the 1920s. His eyes were a piercing, vivid blue.

“Welcome, everyone!” he called. “Did you miss me?” The audience roared their approval. “I missed me, too!” Everyone laughed. He launched into a short speech about different culture’s curiosity about death. Then he started singing. 

_I don’t like him._ Alex squashed the thought immediately. Caleb meant a lot to Willie; the least Alex could do was give him a chance.

Caleb made a gesture with his hands and the stage was instantly filled with musicians, all playing together to one of the catchiest songs Alex had ever heard. 

“That’s Caleb Covington,” Willie whispered in Alex’s ear.

“I kind of figured that out already,” Alex whispered back. He watched, mesmerized as the production got bigger and brighter, until the floor from the stage to the tables was covered in synchronized dancers in flashy, 20s-style costumes. It was like watching a Broadway show, but even better. Alex started tapping his fingers on the table and his feet on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Reggie doing the same and Luke dancing in his chair, both of them enthralled by what they were watching. The beat was captivating. 

All too soon the song came to an end and the audience surged to their feet. Unlike one of their performances with Julie, these musicians were able to receive the audience’s wild accolades. Alex supressed a twinge of jealousy. He was happy playing with Julie. It wasn’t really about the praise.

“That was incredible!” Luke enthused. “I can’t _believe_ how awesome that was!” 

“Caleb’s a great showman. He’s been doing it for a long time. About a hundred years,” Willie said.

“Wow. I didn’t know ghosts could live that long,” Reggie said.

Alex stared at him. “Really?”

There was a flash of purple, and Caleb appeared right by their table. “Gentlemen,” he said with a smile that was all teeth, “welcome to the Hollywood Ghost Club. Caleb Covington.” 

“Oh, hey Mister Covington.” Luke extended his hand. “I’m Luke, this is Alex and this is Reggie.” 

Alex waved hi and gave Caleb what he hoped was a normal-looking smile. There was something about the older ghost that set him on edge. He glanced at Willie, wondering if he could take his hand again for reassurance, but Willie had moved just far enough away that Alex couldn’t reach. 

“Nice to meet you, boys,” Caleb said. “Willie tells me you’re in a band?”

“Oh yeah! Julie and the Phantoms!” Reggie said happily. 

Willie's face went white. _He doesn’t want Caleb to know about Julie,_ Alex realized. He remembered how adamant Willie was that Julie not come because he wasn’t sure it was safe. Obviously, Willie had meant it wasn’t safe for Caleb to know about Julie at all. 

Caleb eyed the three boys. “Julie and the Phantoms? And where is this Julie?”

“She’s not part of our band anymore,” Alex said smoothly, “but we just haven’t changed the name.” Luke looked at Alex sharply, and Alex gave a minute shake of his head. Luke’s eyes narrowed, but he nodded, getting it.

Reggie blinked at him, “but—”

“Yeah, too bad. She was a nice girl, but…” Luke interrupted Reggie, oozing sincerity as he lied. He kicked Reggie’s ankle with the side of his foot. 

“Ow! I mean, oh yeah, too bad she lost her voice in that tragic accident.” Alex just managed not to close his eyes in despair at Reggie’s terrible recovery. 

“We go by Sunset Curve, now,” Luke said easily, like he’d rehearsed it. 

Caleb’s too-sharp gaze looked at the three boys. “The loss of your lead singer must have been tragic, I’m sure. However, her loss is apparently my gain. I’m looking for a new house band. Could I entice the three of you to play?" 

“Us?” Luke said, confusion and excitement wrapped up in that one syllable. “You want us to play?”

Caleb smirked. “I believe that’s what I said.” 

“Um,” Alex said, unsure what Caleb’s angle was. “Your music was great, but big band stuff isn’t really our thing.”

“So, play us your thing,” Caleb said with an expansive gesture. “My audience has varied musical taste. Besides,” he said to Luke, “I hear that you’re a musical Empath, and I’d love to see your Gift in action.” 

“Willie told you that?” Luke glanced at Alex’s boyfriend with a small smile. 

“Your Gift’s pretty cool,” Willie said casually, but there was a tightness around his eyes that Alex hadn’t seen before.

“You have to show us!” Caleb said to Luke. “I _insist_ that the three of you must play.” 

“Well, okay then,” Luke chuffed out a laugh. It was obvious he was really eager to play for Caleb’s club. Luke _lived_ to play music. 

Although lived probably wasn’t the right word anymore.

“Break a leg,” Willie said softly, and Alex took a moment just to smile at him before he turned and followed Luke and Reggie to the stage. 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Caleb’s voice boomed out over the audience. “we have a special treat tonight. For your sensory pleasure, may I present…Sunset Curve!”

“'Now or Never'!” Luke said to them, and that was all the preparation they had before he called his guitar to him and started to play. 

It was hella simple for Alex to teleport his drums from…somewhere, and he and Reggie joined Luke in the song, although ‘Now or Never’ felt like kind of a strange choice. It was the song they were playing during their sound check when the pyrotechnics went off and started the fire. He would’ve thought it'd been bad luck, or bring at least a few bad memories to play, but Luke was totally into it. Alex could feel Luke’s Gift start wrapping around him. It flowed through him, making hitting the right beats as easy as breathing. His face split with his smile at the joy of it. He made eye contact with Reggie, who grinned wildly, equally as happy. 

They played and sang through the song, then rolled into "Crooked Teeth", and then "My Name is Luke". The audience was whistling and clapping, and Alex had the giddy feeling this was exactly what it would’ve felt like if _The Orpheum_ hadn’t burned and they’d been alive to play. It was the best feeling in the world. 

He looked up and his eyes caught Willie’s. 

_Second best feeling,_ he thought. Being in love with Willie was actually the best. He blew him a kiss.

Caleb saw it, and for a moment his face clouded into something almost scary. But in the next second he looked as blandly pleased as ever, and Alex wondered if he’d seen anything at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb Covington is not a nice ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So, it's the part you've been dreading.
> 
> Triggers for pain, and lots of it. I'm sorry :(
> 
> And I really need to thank my beta, [ Taste_is_Sweet ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet) who helped me make this chapter way better than the rough draft (trust me on that). Go check out her JatP fanfic! It's excellent
> 
> * * *

They played every song from their demo and the audience ate it up. 

By the time they’d finished their encore and returned to their seats, Luke’s hair was damp was sweat and he was absolutely flying. 

It’s what he’d always wanted: that _connection_ with the audience formed through music; The sense that they were all joined together, hearts beating to exactly the same rhythm. 

“That was incredible!” he gushed to Reggie as soon as they sat down. He pounded Reggie’s shoulders for emphasis, feeling like there was too much energy to store under his skin. He wanted to get right back on stage; he wanted to run through the streets. He wanted to find Julie and kiss her absolutely senseless. 

Thinking about Julie turned down his mood like he was turning down the volume on his guitar. She should’ve been there with them, singing her heart out. Sharing the connection, the energy. With him.

“I wish Julie was here,” Reggie said glumly. Luke patted his arm much more gently. He knew exactly how he felt. 

“Guys, I don’t think we should talk about—” Alex started, but then shut up as soon as Caleb approached. He was followed by Matthieu, who was carrying a tray of what looked like flutes of champagne. 

“Well done!” Caleb said, handing out the flutes with a flourish. “A performance that excellent deserves a celebration.” 

“We’re underage,” Alex said. 

“You’re dead.” There was a note of challenge in Caleb’s voice. 

“Yeah, Alex,” Reggie said, picking up a glass, “and it’s not like we haven’t done this before.” 

Alex glanced at Willie. “It’s okay,” his boyfriend said softly. Luke saw Alex’s shoulders relax and he picked up a glass. 

“To Sunset Curve!” Caleb said, and downed his glass in one swallow.

Luke looked at his bandmates, shrugged, and chugged his whole glass. The champagne was light and surprisingly sweet, like drinking a sparkling glass of strawberries. 

“Another round?” Caleb served the boys before they could reply. 

“This is great!” Reggie’s eyes were gleaming. “I didn’t know ghosts could drink alcohol!”

“We can’t,” Willie said. “Well, not normally. But things are…special here.” 

“Can you eat here, too?” Reggie asked Caleb hopefully. 

“Anything you like.” Caleb snapped his fingers and two waiters went scurrying. They were back in moments, with trays of meatball subs, pizza slices and beef sliders. 

Luke seized a sub and shoved it in his mouth before the plate hit the table. He wasn’t hungry in ghost form, even when he used his Gift. But here, it was totally different. He was absolutely _starving._

“Your Gift takes a lot out of you, hm? Eat up,” Caleb said. 

Luke didn’t need to be told twice. He slammed the sub and then devoured a slice of pizza in less than a minute. Another glass of strawberry champagne appeared at his elbow and he downed that too. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and sat back, feeling full and buzzy and wonderfully light. He grinned at Reggie and Alex. “I love you guys.” 

Alex smiled back at him, blue eyes happy and shy. He nibbled on a slider; side pressed against Willie. 

“And I love you, and pizza,” Reggie sighed with happiness. “I haven’t eaten anything since the last time Julie made us solid.” 

Caleb’s strangely intense eyes focussed on Reggie. “What did you say?”

“Julie made us solid,” Reggie repeated obligingly, “it’s a thing she can do.” 

“Can she?” Caleb raised one eyebrow and looked at Willie, who was looking really pale like he was feeling sick. _Probably too much champagne,_ Luke thought. It sure packed a kick. 

“Yeah,” Luke said, turning away from Willie to Caleb. “She zaps us with her Lifeforce. It’s pretty amazing.” He grinned. Julie was definitely one of his favourite topics. “And she can do it from a distance as well! Remember, Alex? How she zapped you solid when we were in Los Feliz and you guys were in Hollywood?”

“It’s not like we’re actually _solid,_ ” Alex said, voice higher-pitched then normal. “It’s more like, we’re a bit less ghost-y?”

“No, we’re solid,” Reggie corrected him. “Solid enough to kiss a girl!” He and Luke exchanged a hi-five. 

Caleb pinned Reggie with his gaze. “Julie can make ghosts solid enough to interact with lifers?” 

“She can do that, and more!” Luke grinned. “Dude, she totally saved my life when we first appeared.” He looked at Caleb, wanting the ghost to understand. “She’s an angel.” 

“Guys,” Willie said, voice strained, “Caleb doesn’t want to hear this stuff. Let’s talk about your band.” 

Caleb held up one hand to shush Willie. “No. I’m _terribly_ interested in what Julie can do. Tell me more.”

“Okay,” Luke said, “The first time she—” he stopped talking to look at Alex, who was glaring at him and making the universal throat cut gesture that meant shut the hell up.

Caleb turned to look at Alex and Wille, face darkening. “Are you trying to hide something from me?”

Willie stood. “Of course not,” he said in exactly the way Luke would’ve if he was lying about something. “You know I’d tell you if Julie’s Gift had manifested, but it hasn’t.”

 _Oh shit._ Luke felt the blood drain from his face as he suddenly understood. Willie and Alex didn’t want Caleb to know what Julie could do. Willie had told them the club wasn’t safe for Julie. But he and Reggie had just told Caleb that she was Gifted. _Powerfully_ Gifted. In a way that any ghost would want. _What had he done?_ The thrum of anxiety killed his buzz immediately. It was definitely time for them to leave. He stood up quick enough to cause his chair to tip noisily onto the floor. “We have to go.”

“Good idea,” Alex said. He and Willie both got up, and Alex looked pointedly at Reggie, who immediately hopped out of his chair. 

“Sorry,” Luke said to Caleb. “It’s been totally gnarly, but it’s late and we have to head back.” He walked towards the stairs, checking that his boys were following. It was too bad they couldn’t ask Caleb’s help for the problem with Julie’s dad, but they’d already told him way too much about what she could do. His ribcage felt too tight for his heart. He really needed to get back to her.

No one stopped them as they climbed the stairs to the first floor and crossed the floor towards the exit. Luke began to think that they might actually make it out without a problem when Caleb appeared in front of them in a cloud of purple smoke. “Wait, please.” He smiled charmingly at them. “I was _so_ hoping you’d agree to be my new house band.” 

Luke licked his lips. “Thanks, but we already have a band.” 

“Oh, Yes, Julie and the Phantoms. With the extraordinary Julie and her incredible Gift.” 

There was something in Caleb’s tone that set Luke’s teeth on edge. “Don’t talk about her!”

"She's not in the band anymore, remember?" Alex said. 

“Of course. My apologies.” Caleb put his hand to his heart, then offered it to Luke. “Thank you so much for coming. I do hope you’ll come back.” 

Luke didn’t want to touch this guy at all, but he didn’t want to be rude. “Thanks,” he mumbled and shook Caleb’s hand. 

Caleb shook Reggie’s hand next, and then Alex’s, and Luke thought they’d _finally_ be able to leave when he felt a strange sensation in his wrist. It quickly turned into a blaze of pain up his arm that shot through him. He heard Alex and Reggie cry out as well, and realized whatever Caleb had done to him, he’d also done to his friends. 

“What did you—” Luke's breath was forced out by another blast of pain. It was like being electrocuted from his wrist to his heart. He fell to his knees, then watched in horror as Alex groaned and sank to his knees as well. Reggie fell to the floor with a strangled cry. 

“Alex!” Willie rushed to Alex and knelt beside him. He turned accusing eyes on Caleb. “Why are you doing this?”

“You betrayed me!” Caleb shouted at him. He clutched Willie by the neck, then slammed him onto the floor before any of them could even react. He dragged Willie back upright, then ripped open his collar from his throat to his collarbone. He pressed his thumb above the bone. There was a sound like a hot brand on flesh. 

Willie screamed. 

“No!” Alex managed to get up and leap at Caleb, crashing into the ghost’s side to get him off Willie. Caleb disappeared in a fog of purple smoke before immediately reappearing to swing at Alex’s face. 

Alex dodged, and then dodged again as Caleb tried to hit him. Luke could only watch, confused and impressed as Alex managed to avoid Caleb’s strikes and punches. Until Caleb feinted, then roared in triumph when Alex dodged the wrong way and Caleb kicked him square in the chest. 

The blow was strong enough to send Alex careening over the bannister. He did a complicated twisting motion in the air and barely avoided landing straight on his head. But he hit hard on his side. His head caromed off the floor and he went still. 

“ _Alex!_ ” Luke screamed. He pulled himself to his feet, whole body aching. He made it three steps towards the stairs before the pain hit him again, harder than before. He ended up curled on his side, panting in agony. 

“I don’t like being lied to,” Caleb said conversationally. “And the three of you are liars. But you.” He sneered at Willie. “I trusted you.” He grabbed Willie by the neck again, yanking him up so his feet dangled above the floor. 

“Why are you hurting us?” Reggie had pulled himself up to all fours, arms shaking. “We didn’t do anything to you!” 

Caleb didn’t take his eyes from Willie’s face, which was slowly turning red as he struggled to breathe. “Since Julie can make you solid from Los Feliz to Hollywood, it should be nothing for her to sense your discomfort in Hollywood from Los Feliz. And like the angel she is, she’ll come to save you.” 

“You want her to come here?” Reggie had made it to his knees. It looked like it cost him a lot. 

“Of course,” Caleb said. “How else will I take her Lifeforce for my own?”

Luke’s heart froze. He pushed himself up to his elbow, groaning from the effort. “We won’t let you do that.” 

“How will you stop me?” Caleb was still holding Willie, but his attention was on Luke, and that was exactly when Reggie moved. He lurched to his feet and half-ran, half-fell towards Willie, wrapping his arms around Willie’s legs. 

There was a flash of bright gold, and Reggie and Willie disappeared. 

Caleb’s face contorted with rage. He grabbed Luke by the collar of his jacket and started dragging him back down the stairs 

Caleb paused only long enough to signal one of the waiters to fetch Alex’s limp body. Luke kicked at him, and tried to pry his hands off, but it was impossible. 

A door opened, and Caleb tossed him in the room like a bag of trash. He hit the wall and then landed on the floor, head spinning.

Alex was tossed beside him, landing limp like a doll.

“Alex,” Luke whimpered. He pulled himself to his hands and knees and tried to crawl to his friend. 

Caleb kicked him in the ribs, sending him sprawling. 

“I’d like Julie to come sooner rather than later,” Caleb said. “So let’s make sure she gets the message.” 

The door slammed shut behind them.

* * *

Flynn’s eyes snapped open.

She sat up slowly in the bed, trying to make out anything in the darkness of Julie’s room that would have woken her. She’d slept over to keep Julie company after her overly-emotional evening, but now she was wide awake. 

Her Gift was ringing in her head: a silent alarm telling her that something was going to happen. Something she probably wouldn’t like.

Julie moaned in her sleep; forehead furrowed. 

“Julie.” Flynn shook her. “Julie!” 

Julie woke up. “Flynn?”

“You were having a nightmare. And I _sensed_ something.” 

Julie sat upright and rubbed her face with her hand, clearly trying to shake off her dream. “You sensed something?” She winced. 

“Are you okay?” Flynn said, alarmed. Her Gift was still going off, shrill and persistent. 

“Yeah,” Julie said, “I’m just—” she gasped and clutched her right wrist. 

“What’s wrong?” Flynn turned on the light on Julie’s bedside table and grabbed her friend’s wrist, looking for anything that could be causing Julie pain.

“I’m okay,” Julie said, but let Flynn look at her arm. “Sorry I woke you.” 

“My Gift woke me up. Not you.” 

Julie gently disengaged her wrist from Flynn’s grasp and checked her phone. “Dad texted. He thinks he might be on-set all night.” 

“The glamourous life of on-set photographers,” Flynn sighed in commiseration. “What time is it?” 

“After one,” Julie said as she put her phone down. She glanced at the large window overlooking the side of the house. The studio’s outline was visible in the lights from the street. “Where do you think they are?”

“Maybe they got back late and went right to the studio?” Julie had told her Luke promised to climb in her window after they came back from the Hollywood Ghost Club. But so far, they hadn’t returned. 

“Maybe,” Julie said, but her worried expression didn’t ease. “Ow!” she cried, hands around her stomach. 

“Julie!” Flynn cried. Her Gift was ringing like _crazy._ “What’s going on?”

“I keep feeling these _jolts,_ ” Julie grimaced. “They hurt!” 

“Can you use your Gift to help?” Flynn asked, feeling the first stirrings of panic. What if her Gift was trying to tell her that Julie was _dying?_ “Should I call an ambulance?”

“It’s not that bad. And they’re fading. I probably just need more sleep.” 

Flynn got out of bed and tugged on one of her braids. The slight pain was distracting from the _fucking alarm in her head._ She tugged harder. 

“What’s wrong?” Julie asked, and then: “Wait, is your Gift still going? It never goes that long.” 

“No, it doesn’t,” Flynn agreed. “And it is _really_ annoying.”

“Is it a good sense or a bad sense?” Julie asked, getting out of bed. 

“Bad.” Flynn grimaced. She took off her sleep pants and put her jeans back on. “We need to get dressed.”

“Okay?” Julie said, confused. But she put on the clothing she’d worn that day. “Flynn, what are you feeling?”

“Something? My Gift is so _frustrating!_ ” She threw up her hands and then paused. “Do you have some glucose tablets?”

Julie went to her school bag, pulled out a blister pack and handed them to her. “Are you feeling hungry?”

“No. I just—” There was a brilliant flash of golden light from the studio. “—Think we’ll need them,” Flynn finished. She and Julie looked at each other, and then took off running.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt is made to rescue Luke and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here's more mayhem before Monday.
> 
> There is still a lot of pain and Caleb-induced nastiness in this chapter. He is really not a nice guy.
> 
> Thanks again to Taste_is_Sweet! She the total BBE (Best Beta Ever)
> 
> * * *

Flynn hauled open the studio doors. The large room was dark, with no sign of the golden light that had brought them down there. But her Gift was still _sensing_ like crazy in her head. 

“Oh my God!” Julie cried and pushed past her, running to kneel beside…nothing on the floor. “Flynn, they’re hurt!”

“Who’s hurt?” Flynn said, heart clenching. “Is it Reggie?” 

“Yes, and Willie. Help me!” 

“I can’t see them.” Flynn came into the room and turned on the light. There was still nothing for her to see. She fisted her hands in frustration. 

“Hold on.” A moment later there was a burst of bright white light, and suddenly the two boys were there. Reggie retched violently and then lay on the floor on his back, breathing heavily. Willie was in Julie’s arms, eyes closed.

Flynn made a sound of distress and went to Reggie, helping him to sit up. He groaned like he was badly injured. “Where are you hurt?” she asked frantically, tugging his jacket off and throwing it aside. His white T-shirt was damp with sweat, but there wasn’t a mark on him. 

“Here.” Reggie thrust out his arm, showing Flynn the stamp with the initials ‘HGC’ emblazoned on the tender skin of his wrist. It glowed an ugly, angry purple. 

“What is it?” Flynn rubbed at it with her thumb. It didn’t come off and Reggie whimpered. 

He pushed her hand away. “Don’t touch it. Makes it worse.” 

“Willie has one, too,” Julie said in horror. It looked like a brand someone had burned into his shoulder just above his right collarbone. 

“It’s a stamp,” Reggie said. He was shivering from a combination of shock and pain. “Caleb Covington put it on us. But he _burned_ Willie--” He retched again. 

“Here, eat these.” Flynn shoved a quarter of the blister pack into his mouth. At least now she knew what her Gift had been trying to tell her. It had finally stopped ringing. 

Reggie made a face at the taste. “Why am I eating these?” he mumbled around the tablets, chewing obligingly. 

Julie looked around as if just realizing something. “ _Where are Alex and Luke?_ ”

“Caleb has them,” Reggie said. He swallowed the tablets. “I couldn’t get them. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” 

Willie moaned and opened his eyes. “Julie?”

“Willie!” Julie hugged him. “I thought you were _dead!_ ”

“I’m already dead,” Willie mumbled. He blinked as his head cleared. He sat up, hand pressed to his head and eyes searching. “Where’s Alex?”

“Caleb still has him. Luke too.” Reggie wiped his eyes.

“But why?” Julie asked desperately, “I thought he was going to help you guys!” 

“He’s an energy vampire,” Willie said. “He wants to eat your Gift.” 

“Eat my…What?”

“Energy vampire,” Willie repeated. “He absorbs energy and lifers make a lot of it. That’s why he has the club, so he can eat the energy from the audience. A little here, a little there, they feel tired but otherwise don’t notice. But you? With your Lifeforce Gift? You’d be a whole _meal._ ” 

Suddenly Flynn knew why her Gift had gone off with Willie. “He’s right. Caleb totally wants Julie for her Gift.” 

“That’s why you didn’t want Julie to go! Why the _fuck_ didn’t you tell us that?” Reggie lurched to his feet; hands balled into fists.

“I thought he’d help you!” Willie staggered upright; hands raised defensively. “I didn’t know he was going to do this! But I should’ve told you guys. I should’ve told you _everything._ Alex could be _dead_ and it’s my fault!” 

“No,” Julie said, voice shaking. “No. Alex is _not dead._ He’s fine, and Luke’s _fine_ and we are _going to get them back!_ ”

“I’m in,” Flynn said immediately. “What’s the plan?”

“We call the police and tell them—”

“Police?” Willie interrupted Julie, “what are we going to tell them?”

“There’s no way they’d believe us,” Flynn said. 

Julie paused. “Okay. New plan. Reggie, you teleport us back and we get the boys.” 

“That’s your plan?” Willie demanded at the same time Reggie said, “I can’t teleport!” 

“Yes, that’s the plan. Unless you have a better one? And Reggie, you can totally teleport. How do you think you got Willie here?”

“Holy shit,” Reggie whispered. He looked down at his hands. “I thought it was just a ghost thing.”

“Yes, I have a better plan!” Willie said. “You don’t go! It’s you that Caleb wants. Let me and Reggie go rescue them.” 

“I’m going! And I don’t want to argue about this any—“ Julie cried out and sank to her knees.

“Julie! What’s wrong?” Flynn was at her side in an instant.

“It’s Caleb. He’s hurting Alex and Luke to make you come to him, and that’s why you can’t go!” Wille said.

“That is _so_ Empire Strikes Back,” Flynn whispered. She helped Julie climb to her feet. 

Julie’s skin was grey. She was hunched over, face tight with pain. She started to glow softly and straightened, her expression easing. “I can hold off the pain with my Gift.” She winced. “Mostly.”

Willie opened his mouth to argue again but Flynn stopped him. “Willie, Julie _has_ to go. My Gift says so and it’s never wrong. I’ll stay to look after Carlos, but Julie has to go.” She _really_ wanted to go with them, but Carlos was only eleven. He shouldn’t be alone.

“Thank you.” Julie embraced her. 

“Okay, fine!” Willie gave in. “But Reggie teleports us a block away. I'll take you to the back entrance. It will lead us right to where I’m pretty sure Caleb is holding Alex and Luke.” 

“Here. You’ll probably need these.” Flynn shoved the remainder of the tablets into Julie’s hand. “Promise me you’ll come back safe,” Flynn said, hugging Julie as hard as she could. 

“I promise,” Julie whispered. 

“Flynn?” Reggie said quietly after Flynn and Julie had stopped hugging. Flynn turned towards him, and suddenly they were kissing desperately, like he was going off to war. “Flynn,” he said again when their kiss ended, foreheads touching. “I love you.” 

“Just come back, okay?” Flynn blinked back tears. “I need you to come back.” 

“I promise,” he whispered, and kissed her again. 

Reluctantly, Flynn released him and he went to Julie and Willie, taking one of their hands in each of his own. Julie gave her a brave smile and Reggie nodded.

“I can do this,” he muttered, and then they were gone in a flash of golden light.

Flynn sighed heavily. There was puke on the floor she needed to clean up, and then she should go inside and check to make sure Carlos was still sleeping. And maybe she’d bake some cookies for when they got back because they’d probably be hungry. Because they’d rescue Alex and Luke and come home. Safe and sound.

Her Gift alarmed in her head again at the thought, telling her that something bad was coming. 

She burst into tears.

* * *

Alex was _flickering._

Alex's body was spasming with pain. He hadn't woken up, despite how bad Luke knew it felt. And now he was flickering, like a light about to go out. 

“Stop it. Please,” Luke begged Caleb. He could barely move. It hurt to speak, or breathe, or think. He felt like he was flickering, like Alex. About to go out, too.

“Do you know what that flickering means?” Caleb asked conversationally. He was lounging in a chair, like they were having a casual chat. “It means your friend’s ghostly molecules are coming apart. The energy that animates him is—” he made an opening gesture with one hand "—dissipating.” 

“Stop it! You’ll kill him!” Luke heaved himself up to his elbows, then crawled towards where Alex was still trembling. 

“I’m not going to kill him. He’s already dead.” Caleb laughed. He flicked his wrist and Luke collapsed as pain roared through him. He lay there, stunned. Alex just beyond his reach. 

Alex’s body blinked out and back in again. 

“Help him, _please!_ ” Luke was crying now, helpless to save his friend. 

“It’s not up to me,” Caleb said. “I’m sure Julie will be able to save him…if she comes in time.” 

“I won’t let you touch her!” Luke’s words ended in a cry of pain as Caleb activated the stamp yet again. _Don’t come,_ Luke thought desperately. He hoped she could hear it. He managed to get himself up on his elbows. 

“You won’t be able to stop me.” Caleb got up and kicked Luke in the side. 

Luke cried out and collapsed back to the floor. 

There was a sudden flash of bright, white light and the intense pain shut off like a switch. 

Caleb’s eyes widened. “What just happened?”

_We’re solid!_ Luke realized. Reggie must have made it back to Julie. He lurched to his feet, then stumbled to Alex and dropped to his knees. He pulled the other boy into his arms. “Alex!” 

Alex’s eyes opened. They were clouded with pain, but he'd stopped flickering and felt warm and alive in Luke’s arms. “Luke?”

“She did something to you, didn’t she?” Caleb loomed over them, gaze piercing. “She’s turned you into real boys!”

Luke moved so his body was between Alex and Caleb. “Yes, she did. Which means she’s _not_ coming here.” He hoped that was true. “You need to let us go.” 

“You poor, sweet, summer child. Don’t you understand how _useful_ you are to me? Now that you’re almost real…” Caleb whipped out his hand like a snake and fisted it in Luke’s collar. “I can take your Lifeforce as my own!” 

Luke screamed as Caleb did _something_ to him. It felt like he was being turned inside-out, molecule by molecule. Like his very essence was being ripped from him. It was _agony._

“Leave him alone!” Alex tried to drag himself to his feet, but his legs gave out and he slumped back to the floor.

“Did you know the Gifted have different Lifeforces than regular humans? It’s thicker, _richer_ than ordinary folk. Far more nourishing. I can’t eat the energy of other ghosts, but your friend can make you almost alive. And the _three_ of you are Gifted! I’m _so_ pleased that Willie brought you to me.”

“They’re not,” Luke moaned. He knew he wouldn’t be able to save himself, but maybe Alex and Reggie? “Only me. You just want me.”

“Oh, they’re Gifted, don’t you worry,” Caleb said. “Reggie is a teleporter, as you must have seen. And Your drummer is ridiculously—dare I say, Giftedly—coordinated.” 

“I am?” Alex breathed. 

“Oh yes,” Caleb said. “The three of you are very fortunate. And delicious.”

“No!” Luke kicked out and managed to clip Caleb’s knee with the side of his foot. Caleb hissed in surprise and dropped him. Luke fell to the floor. He couldn’t move. All his strength was gone.

Caleb rubbed his knee. “That packed quite the kick.” He laughed at his own joke and sat back down at his vanity, this time perching on the table. “Don’t worry boys,” he said “I’m sure Julie will be here very soon.”

* * *

There was no one around. 

_This is too easy,_ Julie thought anxiously as Willie led them through the dimly lit and apparently deserted Hollywood Ghost Club. It looked like everything had been shut off and everyone had gone home. 

“Remember that scene in Return of the Jedi, when Admiral Akbar shouts ‘it’s a trap?’” Reggie hissed quietly as they crept through the dark hallway. 

Willie grimaced. “I have that feeling, too.”

“We can’t go back,” Julie said, even though no one had suggested that. “The boys—”

“We’ll get them, don’t worry,” Reggie said. “We just need to keep on our toes.” 

“The stairs to Caleb’s dressing room are this way.” Willie led them to a set of stairs. The wall next to it was decorated in framed magazines, all from the turn of the last century. Each cover had a picture of a severely handsome blond man. _Caleb,_ Julie thought. There was no doubt who he was. 

Julie put her foot on the first step and then gasped as she was hit by a jolt of pain. It was like banging her funny bone on something, only through her whole body and ten times worse. Willie wrapped his arm around her shoulders to help steady her. “You okay?”

“Caleb’s hurting them again,” Julie forced out through gritted teeth, “he’s got Luke—” she broke off with a groan, knees buckling. 

“Julie!” Willie grabbed her around the waist, keeping her from falling. 

“Maybe I should teleport her back?” Reggie asked. 

“No,” Julie panted, forcing her legs to hold her weight. “I just need a minute.” She took out one of the glucose tablets Flynn had given her and ate it, then refocused her Gift to shield her from what Caleb was doing. It helped enough that she could stand on her own. 

“It’s not safe—” Willie started.

“Do you want to save Alex or not?” she snapped at him. 

“Fine,” Willie said. “But Reggie and I go first.” 

They made their way slowly up the stairs. For such an old building, the stairs didn’t creak. Julie wished it meant they would take Caleb by surprise, but she had no illusions they would. It made her realize they didn't actually have a plan beyond finding the boys and Caleb. She grabbed Reggie’s T-shirt to stop him. “What’s our plan?” she hissed.

“We distract him, and Reggie teleports Alex and Luke out of there,” Willie said.

“And then I’ll come back for you,” Reggie said. 

“Okay.” Julie nodded. As plans went, it wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing. 

They crept up to the narrow landing. The door to Caleb’s dressing room was the only door there, making the space completely private. The only reason anyone would come here would be for him. 

“Let’s do this like the movies,” Reggie said. 

“Good idea.” Julie moved to one side of the door, expecting Reggie and Willie to go to the other, so they could ease it open. 

They'd obviously been watching different movies. Reggie kicked open the door and ran in, with Willie right behind him.

Julie scrambled after them, hoping Caleb didn’t have a gun, because they’d all be dead.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue of Luke and Alex doesn't go quite as planned. Ray learns some truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to your Wednesday everyone!
> 
> Trigger warnings for more Caleb-level violence and injury. 
> 
> And, as always, huge appreciation to my beta bestie [ Taste_is_Sweet. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet) She made this chapter So. Much. Better. Go check out her JatP soulmark fic!
> 
> * * *

Willie and Reggie dropped like stones before they’d gotten halfway into the room.

Julie’s heart stopped in her chest at the scene before her; Luke and Alex lying on the floor, barely conscious, and now Reggie and Willie were screaming and writhing in pain. There was no way that Reggie could teleport anyone out of there. Their plan had fallen apart in mere seconds. 

“Hello Willie, Reggie, _Julie,_ ” Caleb said from his perch on the edge of his vanity table, “you’re right on time.” He eyed her the way a predator would its prey—The type that liked to play with it first. Caleb stood gracefully and walked towards her, like someone planning on greeting an old friend. 

“Don’t let him touch you!” Luke said urgently, “that’s how he stamped us!” 

Caleb made a gesture with his hand and Luke cried out in pain. Julie felt it, blunted through her Gift, but intense enough to make her gasp. 

"Luke!" Julie turned towards him unthinkingly. Caleb lunged and seized her by the throat. 

“No!” Luke reached for her, but Caleb gestured again. Luke collapsed to the floor. 

Caleb shook her like a doll. “Either you make me solid, like your friends, or I'll kill them.”

“No!” Willie said, horrified. “Julie!” 

“Don’t do it Julie,” Luke whimpered. 

“No,” Julie forced out. “Let them leave.”

“You are in no position to negotiate,” Caleb said. “Fine. Who should die first? The drummer?” 

Alex gave a bloodcurdling scream, writhing in agony. 

“Stop, _stop!_ ” Julie begged. “Please! I'll do it!” 

“And finally, the right answer.” Caleb put her down and she sucked in a loud breath, hand at her throat. "Do it now, or I kill them."

“Okay,” Julie said faintly. She didn’t want to do this for Caleb, but she’d rather die herself than watch him hurt her boys. She held out her hands, conjuring up the sensation of bubbles along her spine. A soft white light haloed her body, increasing in intensity until she was forced to squint against it. 

“Yes!” Caleb shouted; arms outstretched as the light engulfed him. It penetrated his skin, burning brightly like a flashlight through paper. 

She felt her Lifeforce flowing into him, draining from her into his ghostly form. Her strength ebbed as the light brightened, but she wasn't empty yet. 

And then, she felt it: the way her energy was adding to what Caleb had already taken from his victims. They mixed and ran together like paint. She could feel his discomfort as the energy poured into him, filling him like a balloon ready to burst. 

Her fear immediately morphed into triumph. She could do it, she realized: Fill him so full he’d come apart.

Caleb put his hands in front of him, trying to ward her away. “That’s enough! _Stop!_ ” he shouted. 

Julie dug deep inside herself, pulling the energy from every cell of her body. The light blazed from her until the entire room was engulfed. She pushed harder, screaming with effort. She forced her Lifeforce into Caleb. He wasn’t going to hurt anyone she loved ever again. 

He expanded with the excessive energy until there was a massive sound as his body exploded. The energy burst out of Caleb, smashing into Willie’s collarbone where the stamp was and sending him hurtling into the wall behind him. The force threw Julie to the floor. 

Julie groaned with effort as she rolled onto her front and crawled to the boys. Her whole body hurt and her head was swimming, but she couldn’t stop. She went to Willie first. He was unconscious and bleeding from his nose, his body far too still. The edges of the stamp where Caleb had branded him were raw like a wound. Holding his head, she directed as much Lifeforce as she could into him, her arms shaking and tears running down her face. After what felt like forever, the stamp disintegrated into purple-coloured dust and Willie finally took one breath and then another. He was still injured, but she couldn’t do any more. Not if she wanted to save the others. Gently she rested his head back onto the floor and turned to Luke, Reggie and Alex.

They were lying on the floor, still displaying the violent purple stamps on their wrists. Caleb had _hurt_ them, and she could still feel it. She could feel the way he’d taken their energy, injuring them deep inside. She moved closer to them and closed her eyes, pulling up every final dreg of Lifeforce she still had inside her. She moaned. 

“Julie, no, please,” Luke said. His voice was barely a whisper.

“I have to,” Julie whimpered. She pushed her light into them, touching every molecule of their bodies. She found every place that Caleb had damaged and fixed it. It _hurt,_ and she cried out with the pain. The stamps on their wrists disintegrated like Willie’s brand. 

But there was something else wrong with the boys. There was something _missing_ from them. Something that she could barely feel. _I can fix this,_ she thought, and gathering the very last of her strength, she threw all her light and energy and _love_ at the boys. First Luke, then Reggie, and then finally Alex. She was struggling as she tried to fix what was missing, so near to empty that even breathing felt hard. She wasn’t sure she’d managed to fix everything, but she was exhausted beyond endurance. 

Her eyes closed. 

Luke’s arms were around her a moment later. He was saying something to her but it sounded really far away. 

“it’s okay,” she said, voice slurred, “I fixed you.” 

The light faded and went out.

* * *

The light around Julie dimmed until Luke could see again. It had been so bright the three of them had had to shield their eyes. It was a little bit like gazing at the sun. 

“Holy shit.” Reggie stared at his wrist. “What did she _do?_ ”

"She saved us," Luke said. 

The pain was gone, Luke realized. He felt good. Better than good. He felt _alive._ He went to Julie and embraced her, desperate to make sure she was okay. 

“Are you alright?” he asked her, frightened of how pale she was. 

“It’s okay, I fixed you.” Julie smiled blissfully and then collapsed. 

“Julie!” Luke lowered them both to the floor, his arms around her. Her eyes were closed and she wasn’t moving. It looked like she wasn’t even _breathing._ "No! No!" His guts froze over with fear. “Don’t die! Don't you die!” 

“Something’s wrong with Willie!” Alex shouted. Willie was unconscious, with a bleeding patch of damaged skin where his stamp used to be. Blood tricked from one nostril. 

There was a terrible, wrenching noise, then the building started shaking like an earthquake. Everything tumbled off Caleb’s vanity, and then the bookshelf fell over with a crash. Pieces of the ceiling started coming down.

“We need to get out of here,” Luke said desperately. 

“Reggie…!” Alex craned his neck, frantically searching the ceiling for what might fall next.

“On it.” Reggie leaned over and wrapped his arms around Julie and Luke. He turned to Alex. “Grab Willie and come on!” 

“No! No way,” Alex said, even as he dragged Willie closer. “Reggie, you can’t teleport five people!”

“Like hell I can’t!” Reggie snapped at him. “Grab onto me, now!’ 

Another huge quake rattled through the building. The top of the wall collapsed.

“We need to leave, _now!_! Luke shouted at Alex. He wasn’t sure if Reggie could teleport all five of them, either. But he’d take any risk if it helped Julie. 

Alex grimaced, then clasped tightly to one of Reggie’s shoulders. He wrapped his other arm around Willie’s chest. “Don’t kill us.”

“We’re already dead,” Reggie said. There was another flare of warm yellow light, and they were gone.

* * *

Flynn’s Gift went off.

She put the tray of just-baked cookies down on the stove and pulled the oven mitt off her hand, wondering what her Gift was trying to tell her. 

There was a bright flash of golden light behind her.

She bolted to the living room. They were there, they were all there: Luke, Alex, Willie, Reggie and Julie. For a moment Flynn was so relieved she thought she’d faint. 

And then she realized Julie’s eyes were closed, and Alex was holding onto Willie, who was unconscious and bleeding. Luke looked like he’d just died along with the girl in his arms. 

“Hey, Flynn,” Reggie said. He stood from his crouch next to Luke and took a step towards her, grinning broadly. Then his knees buckled and he pitched forward. 

Alex yelped and managed to put Willie down just in time to catch Reggie right before he hit the floor. “Little help here!” 

Flynn grabbed Reggie’s nearer arm, and managed to lower him down to the floor. She put her hand on his chest, incredibly relieved when she could feel his heartbeat. 

“Flynn, Julie needs help!” Luke said. There were tears in his eyes. 

Flynn didn’t know which injured person she should help first. “What happened to her?” 

“She needs sugar. Right now!” Luke said. 

“She’s unconscious!" Flynn snapped at him. She pulled out her phone and dialed 9-1-1 “I’m calling an ambulance.” 

"Willie needs one too! And Reggie!" Alex said. 

Flynn nodded as she hit the call button.

Reggie groaned.

“Reggie’s awake,” Alex bent over his friend. “Hey buddy, how’re doing?”

Reggie groaned again, sat up, then turned and heaved onto the floor. 

Alex neatly avoided getting puked on. He glanced at Willie, then ran to the kitchen and came back with a juice box. He jammed it into Reggie’s hands. “Drink all of this.” 

Reggie took it and drank. He was pale, even for a pale white boy. Flynn was worried he’d pass out again no matter how much juice he drank. 

“We need an ambulance for two Gifted emergencies and…” Flynn looked at Willie, trying to figure out what had happened to him. “And for a person who’s unconscious,” Flynn reported to the 911 operator like she’d learned how to do in health class. She gave them the Molina’s address. “Yes, there’re three patients. Yes, the unconscious patient is breathing, and yes we gave juice to the Gifted one who’s conscious.” She looked at Luke. “They’re on their way.” 

“C’mon Julie, wake up,” Luke pleaded to the unconscious girl in his arms. Alex knelt by Willie again, visibly distraught by his boyfriend’s injury. Flynn had never felt so helpless.

She went to Reggie who was just finishing the juice box. He looked slightly less like he was going to pass out again any second. “Hey,” he said. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, unable to not touch him. “Hey,” she said back. Tears pricked her eyes. 

“I kept my promise.”

“I know.” She smiled through her tears. 

Her Gift went off again, and she turned towards the front door just as it opened. 

“Hey,” Ray said as he came in. “The lights are still on. I hope you didn’t stay up this late on a school night.” He sniffed the air. “Did you make cookies?” He turned towards the living room, immediately seeing the four boys, Flynn, and then his daughter, lying unconscious in Luke’s arms. 

" _Julie!_ " His camera bag hit the floor as he rushed towards her, just as the paramedics arrived.

* * *

Ray sat on the hard plastic chair of the emergency department waiting room, head in his hands. 

He’d had bad moments before: the day he heard the prognosis of Rose’s illness; the day she was admitted to hospital for the last time; the day she died. But he knew the horror of seeing his daughter lying injured, grey, and so still in Luke’s arms would haunt his nightmares for years to come.

The paramedics had been incredibly good at their jobs. Two teams had started IVs on both Julie and Reggie and given them some fluid with glucose in it. Both kids had recovered like magic. Julie had woken up a bit confused, but otherwise fine.

Willie had been another story. He'd needed a defibrillator, which meant something was wrong with his heart. Ray had no idea what, but the kid was still unconscious when the paramedics had whisked him away to the second ambulance. They'd let Alex ride with them, at least, which hopefully meant Wille would be okay.

Ray had made the paramedics take Julie and Reggie to the hospital as well, just in case. They probably didn't need it, but he kept imagining Julie being defibrillated, and well. They went.

He’d had to leave Flynn behind for Carlos, which felt awful because she was Julie’s best friend. But it was obvious Luke was in no shape to be responsible for a child. 

He could hear Alex and Luke rustling around him now, exuding anxious misery. He was feeling pretty damn anxious and miserable himself, but he couldn't stand the idea that the boys were suffering and he wasn’t helping them through it. He remembered from the family meeting they’d had a few days ago that neither of them had parents they could count on. So as of now, he was it. 

And Julie was going to be okay. He had to remember that. 

He sat up with a sigh, and was immediately met by the sight of Alex and Luke, looking exactly as awful as he’d expect with their friends in the emergency department. Luke’s eyes were still red and puffy from crying, and Alex looked like he was one bad word away from total collapse. His heart broke for them both.

Ray patted the empty seat beside him in invitation. Neither of the boys sat down. He met Luke’s eye and titled his head at the seat, making his instructions clear. Luke sat and Alex sat beside him, pulling out his chair so he could see Ray. 

“Do you…” Alex stopped, huffed out a breath and ran his hand through his hair. “Do you think Willie’s going to be okay?”

“Willie’s fine. And Regie’s fine, too. And Julie.” Luke looked at Ray as he said it, teeth worrying his bottom lip, clearly seeking confirmation. 

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, of course,” Ray said immediately. He could feel the anxiety rolling off Alex in waves. “I’m sure we’ll hear about them any minute. But they’re young and strong. For sure they’re fine.” 

“Uh huh.” Alex nodded. He didn’t look reassured. 

They didn’t say anything else. Ray cleared his throat. He turned to face the boys and spoke, trying to keep his voice neutral. “What happened?”

Two pairs of eyes snapped to his, both scared. Alex licked his lips. “Um.” 

“It was Julie. Julie—” Luke’s voice cracked and he swallowed. “She saved our lives, sir.”

“Saved your lives?” Ray repeated, his concern sliding into dread, “from what?” 

“She used her Gift to save us from…” Luke bit his lip again and glanced at Alex, as if unsure he should continue.

“What was it?” Ray demanded, temper beginning to flare. “Was it drugs? Were you using drugs?”

“What? No!” Alex jerked back in surprise. “No! I swear!” 

“We don’t do that stuff, sir,” Luke said. “It wasn’t anything like that.” 

“Then what was it?” Ray’s frustration hadn’t ebbed. “Both Reggie and Julie used their Gifts until they were hypoglycemic. Willie looked half-dead. That doesn’t happen by accident!” 

“Julie used her Lifeforce to destroy a ghost who wanted to eat our energy,” Alex said quickly, “and the ghost did…did _something_ to Willie. And Reggie teleported all of us back to your place.” 

Ray stared at him. “What kind of bullshit is that?”

“It’s true, sir,” Luke said, painfully sincere. 

“The ghost was actually Willie’s boss. Which I know sounds really weird, but it’s true.” Alex ran his hand through his hair again and then hugged himself. 

Ray blinked at them, lips curling up in a lopsided smile. He wanted to shake them until their teeth rattled. “You’re joking with me. With my daughter in hospital, you’re making jokes!”

“We’re not, I swear!” Luke looked like he was going to cry again. “Willie’s boss is a ghost named Caleb Covington. He was really famous in the 1920s and when he died, he started this club—”

“The Hollywood Ghost Club,” Alex said. 

“Yeah, and he has—had—lifers—that's living people—and ghosts party together. But he only does that to get energy for himself.”

“He was an energy vampire!" Alex jumped in again. "And he tried to take it from me and Reggie and Luke and…and Willie. But Reggie managed to teleport Willie and him out of there—”

“I thought you said Reggie teleported all of you?” Ray still wasn’t sure if they were making it up, but the panicked look on both their faces, and the way they seemed so utterly convinced about what they were saying made him pause. Besides, he trusted his daughter and these boys were Julie’s friends. He’d hear them out. But _energy-eating vampire ghosts?_ That was really hard to wrap his head around. 

“He did, but later. First he rescued Willie when Caleb was choking him.” Alex swallowed like his own throat hurt. 

Ray’s eyes widened in shock. “He _choked_ him?” No wonder Willie had been so badly hurt. This Caleb had tried to kill him.

“He hurt all of us,” Luke said. “To get Julie to come to him.” 

“He _hurt_ you?” Ray's frustration morphed into murderous rage. Caleb had hurt _children._ He was going to _kill_ him. His fists clenched.

“But Julie healed us!” Alex said quickly. “That’s why her sugar got so low.” 

“I can’t believe this.” Ray covered his mouth with his hand, thoughts careening. Caleb had _hurt_ the boys to get to Julie, but then she had healed them and maybe even destroyed this ghost…all with her Gift? He knew his daughter was Gifted, but it wasn’t much of anything. He had no idea she could heal people, or kill murderous ghost bosses who apparently were a thing? He looked at Luke and asked the first question that was remotely coherent. “How could this guy be Willie’s boss?”

Luke looked at Alex. “I actually don’t know how that happened.”

“Willie never told me,” Alex whispered. He looked like he was about to cry.

“Hey guys,” Reggie said coming into the waiting room. He looked good: cheerful and happy and with much more colour in his cheeks than when Ray had last seen him.

Alex and Luke immediately leapt up and tackled him with hugs. Ray smiled to see the obvious love the boys had for each other. _They’re good kids,_ he thought to himself. Julie had done a good job picking them as friends. 

He stood and waited until Reggie was freed from his friend’s loving ambush. “Come here.” He opened his arms and Reggie went in for a hug. Ray held him tightly, finally letting go of the fear he’d felt when he saw Reggie nearly unconscious on the floor. He’d developed a real affection for him, he realized, probably after the boy had threatened him with a knife and then cried in his arms. he ruffled Reggie’s hair and let him go. 

He looked at the other boys. Luke’s arms were crossed and he was gazing down, jaw working. Alex had his hands jammed in his jean jacket pockets, staring up at the ceiling. The poor kids couldn’t make it more obvious if they tried. He opened his arms again. “Who’s next?”

Luke and Alex looked at each other. “You go,” Luke whispered. 

“Me? Um. Yeah.” Alex walked into Ray's arms. Ray held him, feeling Alex's back shaking under his hands. Alex was pulled tighter than one of Luke’s guitar strings. He tried to infuse the embrace with all the safety and comfort and love he could. 

After a long moment Alex let go, surreptitiously wiping his eyes, and it was Luke’s turn. Luke practically fell into Ray’s arms. He started crying against Ray’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he wept. “Reggie got hurt, and Willie got hurt and _Julie_ got hurt and it’s all my fault! I’m so sorry!” 

Ray patted his back. "It's okay, they're okay now," he said, because he didn't know what other words would help. "It's not your fault," he added, because he couldn’t see how it could’ve been. He really needed the whole story. 

“Mr. Molina?” Ray let Luke go and they both turned to see a doctor approaching them. She was about Ray’s age, with dark blond hair and kind blue eyes. 

“Hi.” Ray shook her hand. She looked immediately familiar and Ray wondered whom she reminded him of.

“I’m Doctor Mercer, but you can all me Alison," she said. "I’m the Gifted Patient Specialist here at the hospital, and I just wanted to give you an update on your daughter…” Her voice trailed off and all the colour drained from her face.

Ray followed her gaze where she was focussed on the boys, and one in particular. 

“Alison?” Alex breathed. 

Dr. Mercer’s stunned expression didn’t change. “ _Alex?_ ”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys--and Ray--finally get some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone!
> 
> We are definitely on the home stretch! Thanks to all of you who stuck with it so far. I hope the last few chapters will not disappoint.
> 
> My beta, Taste_is_Sweet, remains the absolute best. For reals.
> 
> No trigger warnings. Just a lot of Willex cuteness.
> 
> * * *

Alison looked _way_ different. 

They were in an empty conference room down the hall from the ED, and Reggie was kind of glad that everyone was sitting down. He’d thought Alison was going to faint when she’d first recognized Alex, and he’d looked like he was going to throw up. Reggie wouldn’t’ve been terribly surprised if Alex had passed out right there, and Ray would’ve needed to pick him up off the floor.

Reggie tried not to stare at her, but it was hard. She was _so different_ then when he’d last seen her. She had total mom hair, cut in a bob to her chin instead of the long, golden locks she’d had before. Her face was wrinkled now, too, and she held herself differently. Like she was both more confident and less free at the same time. She was still beautiful, though. Her eyes were exactly the same as he remembered. A sparkling, bright blue, just like her brother’s. 

He’d been in awe of her when he was younger, and maybe he’d crushed on her a bit, too. But he’d forgotten it pretty quickly when she went off to university and he’d barely seen her. It was so _weird_ , how different she looked now, when he was exactly the same. 

It was pretty obvious that Alex was feeling the same way. He was sitting on one of the conference chairs with his knees drawn up to his chest, so tense that he was practically vibrating. He kept looking at his sister and then looking away, like he couldn’t process what he was seeing. 

Alison was practically staring at Alex, her face a perfect mix of joy and devastation. Reggie couldn’t even imagine what it would be like for her to see them like this, after thinking they were dead for the last twenty-five years. 

_We are dead,_ he reminded himself. The fact they were visible right now was because of Julie’s Gift. It would be gone by morning. 

“How are you here?” Alison said finally. Her eyes were shiny with tears that she kept blinking back. 

Alex looked like a deer in headlights. His eyes searched out Luke’s, clearly asking for help.

“They came in my car,” Ray said, a question clear on his face. “Why does that matter?”

“She means _here,_ here,” Reggie said, trying to be helpful. “Like, here on the planet.”

Ray frowned at him and Reggie snapped his mouth shut. 

Alison’s brows drew down in confusion. She turned to Alex. “He doesn’t know?”

“It’s kind of a weird thing to tell someone,” Luke said, since Alex still seemed incapable of speech.

“What don’t I know?” Ray sounded like he was getting angry. Reggie huddled lower in his chair. “I just want to hear about Julie so I can take her home!” 

“She’s well,” Alison said. “And as soon as her IV is finished and she’s eaten something, we can discharge her.” 

Ray visibly sagged in relief. “Thank God.”

“How’s Willie?” Alex asked, voice shaking. He was twisting his fingers together where they wrapped around his knees like it was the only thing holding him inside his own skin. 

“The other boy? He’s awake and his heartrate has stabilized. We’re just keeping him for observation now, but he’ll probably be able to go home sometime later today. He’ll need some follow-up tests, but his prognosis is very good.” 

Alex nodded and Just _broke_. He covered his face with his hands, shoulders shaking. Luke moved his chair closer and put his hand on Alex’s ankle in a show of support. The room went quiet.

“That’s good news, right?” Reggie asked. He just wanted Alex to feel better.

“Yes, Reggie," Alison said, gaze still on Alex where he was trying to pull himself back together. "That’s good news. Willie is going to be just fine.” 

“That’s great. I’ll come get Willie tomorrow. But right now, I’d like to collect my daughter and take the boys home so they can try and get some rest. It’s been a long night.” Ray made to stand.

“Wait, I need to tell you something,” Alison said. Ray looked at her quizzically but lowered himself back down. She took a deep breath as if fortifying herself. “Alex, Luke and Reggie were caught in a fire at the Orpheum in Hollywood in 1995. They were meant to have died.”

Ray blinked, then looked hard at her. “Wait. Do you mean the big fire that happened there in September? My wife was there!”

Reggie, Luke and Alex all stared at him. 

“She was?” Luke asked.

“Did she get out? Wait, she must have gotten out, because she wouldn’t have been your wife then, would she? Duh,” Reggie laughed to himself. No one else was laughing and he swallowed. “Sorry.” 

“Rose was there,” Ray said. “She told me all about watching as the old stage caught fire. She tried to help you, but one of your other band members dragged her out of the building. Knowing how determined she could be, he probably saved her life.”

“That must have been Bobby!” Alex said. 

“Bobby saved your wife’s life?” Luke asked, “that’s crazy!” 

“Wait. Did she have long, curly black hair, like Julie’s? And was she, like, _really_ pretty?” Reggie had a memory of the lovely young woman who’d been bartending that night, and how they’d all flirted with her before getting on stage for the sound check. She was the last person to ever hear them play.

Ray looked stunned. “Yeah. She was gorgeous. Julie looks just like her. You knew her?”

“Not really. I mean, we just met her that night. But she seemed really nice,” Luke said. 

“She was…” Ray shook his head, reminiscing. “She was the best.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Alison said. Being a doctor, she could probably guess when people were talking about their dead loved ones, Reggie figured. 

“Thank you,” Ray said quietly, but then his head tilted like he’d just figured out what Alison had said. “But you said the boys _died_ in that fire. That makes no sense!”

Alison nodded. “I said _meant_ to have died, and I know it doesn’t make sense. I thought they _had_ died, at first. But I became more and more convinced they actually _hadn’t_ as time went on. Firstly, their bodies were never found. And while the fire was extensive, the Fire Marshal was very clear that it wasn’t hot enough to reduce them to ash. Secondly, I knew that since I was Gifted, it was very likely Alex was, too. I developed a hypothesis that perhaps his Gift had kicked in at just the right moment and, well, saved them.” 

Reggie thought back to that night. He remembered the fire, and the overwhelming sense of fear and panic, and how his _whole body_ was screaming with the need to get out of there. But had Alex done something? He frowned, trying to remember.

“But that was twenty-five-years-ago, and they’re still kids!” Ray said.

“I know,” Alison said again. “And I’m having trouble wrapping my head around that. I’m having trouble wrapping my head around all of it, actually.” She rubbed at her temples.

Alex put his feet down and leaned towards her. His eyes were red but he seemed to have recovered from his minor breakdown. “But Alison, we are dead. We did die in that fire. We’re ghosts.” 

Alison’s head snapped up. “What?”

“Ghosts?” Ray asked, “like this ghost boss guy who tried to kill you?”

Reggie stared at Luke. “You _told_ him that?” 

Luke glared at him before turning to Ray. “Yeah. We’re dead. And I know we don’t _look_ it, but we are. It’s Julie’s power that makes us solid.” He tapped his chest with his fist to illustrate. “But it’s going to wear off in about eight hours.” 

“Julie can make ghosts solid,” Ray said, face a picture of disbelief. 

“I have honestly never heard of anyone being able to do that,” Alison said. “Assuming ghosts are even _real,_ how would that be possible?”

"Ghosts are real," Alex muttered.

“We don’t know.” Luke shrugged. “But it’s like she zaps us with her Lifeforce, and it makes us real. For a while.” 

“It was how she saved us,” Reggie added. “Caleb put some kind of stamp on us that was, like, _really_ painful, and Julie zapped Caleb until he blew up and then she zapped us again and the stamps fell off.” He sat back, proud of how he'd helped them understand. 

“No wonder she was so depleted, if she’s been making ghosts tangible." Alison looked like she was trying to believe it to be nice. "And, who’s Caleb?”

“The ghost boss guy I mentioned,” Ray said. “And trust me, I don’t understand that part, either.” 

“I have heard some strange things in my career…” Alison shook her head. “But you all believe that you’re dead right now. And just…ghosts who are…solid?”

“Willie too,” Alex said. “Julie made him solid with us, but he’s been a ghost for a lot longer.” 

“Wait, ‘Willie-from-school’ is a _ghost?_ ” Ray sat up straighter. “ _Por Dios!_ He’s the imaginary friend she had when she was little, isn’t he?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this out loud, but I don’t think you’re really ghosts,” Alison said, “I don’t think you’re really dead. I’m not sure you ever were.” 

“But we died,” Reggie said. He looked at Luke and Alex, suddenly unsure. “Didn’t we?”

Alison shook her head. “No, I don’t think you did. My hypothesis has always been that Alex used his Gift to save you from the fire, and in the process moved you all somewhere else. And…maybe gave you amnesia, or _something_ that meant you couldn’t come home. But maybe I’ve been wrong all this time. Maybe you couldn't come home because when Alex teleported you all…" She grimaced, like she didn't like what she was thinking. "You didn't…get…solid again.” 

“So, we're dead, like we said.” Luke said. 

“Not really?” Alison said. “Well, yes, your physical body wouldn’t exist anymore. But the rest of you would. I’m thinking like some kind of slip between dimensions in the process. Kind of like—”

“That transporter accident on _Star Trek: The Next Generation_! Where Ensign Ro and Geordi La Forge go out of phase and no one can see them!” Reggie shouted.

Alison blinked at him. “Yes. That’s it exactly.” 

“But Alex isn't a Teleporter,” Luke said. “He’s super coordinated. Reggie’s the Teleporter.” 

Alex nodded eagerly. “Yeah, Reggie’s the Teleporter, not me. And he’s really powerful, too. He teleported five of us at once.” 

Alison’s gaze snapped back to Reggie. “Really?”

“I guess?” Reggie looked at Luke and Alex. “I mean, yeah, I guess I can? It’s still kind of new.” 

“Oh you _definitely_ can,” Luke said. “Who else saved our asses when the club was collapsing?”

“What?” Ray stared at them. “What was collapsing?”

Reggie went to answer Ray, but Alison caught his gaze. “Reggie, you never had this Gift before. When did it start?” 

Reggie thought about the craziness of the last week, and how he’d probably been teleporting around when he figured he was just using his ghost powers. The only time he knew he’d used it for sure was when he transported everyone out of the Hollywood Ghost Club before it collapsed. “I don’t know? This week I guess.”

“No,” Alex said, eyes wide in realization. “The first time you teleported was the night of the fire.”

* * *

“Hey.” 

Willie looked up from watching the heart monitor, mesmerized by the rhythmic beating of his heart. It looked like he was actually alive. His face split in a smile. “Hey!”

Alex came over to the side of his bed, hands jammed in his jean pockets and shoulders hunched. He looked exhausted, with deep rings under his eyes that made his skin even paler than usual. There was a doctor with him who had the same shade of blond hair and blue eyes. In fact, if Willie didn’t know better, he’d think this woman was Alex’s mom. 

“Hi Willie,” the woman said as she approached. “My name is Doctor Alison Mercer. I’m also Alex’s older sister.” She looked over at Alex as she said that, and there was such a mixture of joy and sadness in her expression that Willie’s heart twinged. 

“Hi.” Willie smiled at her, momentarily surprised that she could see him. _Julie made us solid,_ he reminded himself. He’d be visible to everyone until that faded. 

“Willie, I’m Gifted, and my Gift allows me to diagnose people’s illnesses. Would it be okay if I tried it on you?” Her tone had become total doctor: kind but professional. 

Willie looked at Alex before he answered. He didn’t know if her Gift would tell her he was a ghost, or what would happen if it did. “Um.” 

“It’s okay.” Alex squeezed his shoulder. “It doesn’t hurt.” 

That hadn’t been Willie’s question, but if Alex thought it was okay… “Alright. What do I have to do?”

“Nothing beyond letting me touch your head,” she said, and then she gently cupped his forehead and the nape of his neck between her hands. He felt a sense of warmth spread through him: soft and comforting like being wrapped in a blanket. He _hummed_ in contentment, eyes sliding shut. All too soon it was over and she removed her hands. 

Alex smiled at him. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” Willie grinned back. He turned to Alison. “So, what did you find out?” He kept his tone light, but inside his heart was fluttering in his ribcage, concerned about what she'd found out and what she'd do with it. The heart monitor's beeping sped up. _Alex thinks it’s fine,_ he reminded himself. Alex would never let him down. 

“I found out that you’re in excellent health, and your heart has completely recovered from the electrical overload that brought you here. I’m going to recommend to your treating physician that we don’t keep you any longer and discharge you home.” Her smile looked a lot like Alex's.

“Oh.” Willie sat up straighter in the bed. “That’s great!” 

She nodded and turned to her brother, her expression softening. “I hope I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah, for sure. I’ve got your number.” Alex hugged her, and she hugged him back fiercely before releasing him. 

She looked back at Willie, smiling widely. “Oh, and Willie? You’re also completely, utterly and very much alive. Congratulations. I’m sure you and Alex will have lots to talk about.” And with that bombshell, she left.

The beeping on the heartrate monitor sped up again. “ _What?_ ”

Alex’s eyes were sparkling with joy. “You’re alive! We’re _all_ alive! I don’t know what Julie did, but she saved us! Like, _really_ saved us! We’re all alive!” 

“That’s…that’s _impossible!_ ” Willie gaped at him. “I died in 1991. There is _no way_ I can be alive right now!” 

“I know. It’s hella weird for me, too. I mean, I was _just_ getting used to the idea that I was a ghost, and now I’m not!” 

Willie looked over at the heart monitor. It was still beeping merrily, showing his heart as it beat, the regular rise and fall of his blood pressure, and the way the oxygen circulated in his veins. Even the machine thought he was alive. “How?” Willie whispered through a throat gone suddenly thick with tears. 

“Julie,” Alex said simply. 

Willie swallowed. “Could you? Uh…” He gestured at the bed. 

“Oh, yeah. For sure.” Alex lowered the bedside railing, then climbed into the bed and wrapped Willie in his arms. Willie clung to him, pressing his ear to Alex’s chest. He could hear Alex’s heart beating steadily, like a drum. 

_Alex is alive,_ Willie thought. _Julie really did save us._ He burst into tears.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. It's all going to be okay,” Alex murmured against Willie’s head. 

Willie sputtered out a laugh. “Shouldn’t it be me comforting you?”

“We can trade up sometimes.” Willie could hear the smile in Alex’s voice. “Besides, being alive is _way_ less stressful than being dead.” 

“You say that now,” Willie said, grinning despite his tears. The fact he was _alive_ was beginning to sink in, and the whole world of possibilities it presented. “But you’re forgetting all the hassle. Like chores, and school and actually having to sleep.” 

Alex laughed. “Way to ruin it!” 

“I’m glad you found your sister,” Willie said after his tears had slowed. He could still hear Alex’s heart beating against his ear. He’d never get tired of hearing it. 

“Me, too,” Alex said. “I mean, it’s weird because she looks so different now, but inside she’s still the same Alison I knew, only now she’s not so annoying. Probably because she’s grown up.”

“I still have so many questions, but most of them are twelve different ways of saying, 'how'?” Willie said softly.

“I can’t answer that,” Alex said with a small shrug Willie could feel. “But we’re alive, and we’re together, so maybe it doesn’t matter?”

“Maybe. Yeah, probably not.” Willie agreed.

“I love you,” Alex said suddenly. “I was going to tell you at the Hollywood Ghost Club, before everything got so whacked, and I hope it’s okay that I’m saying it so soon, because that’s really something Reggie would do, which probably means I _shouldn’t,_ but I was just _dead_ before and I know life is really short, like sometimes _really_ short, and I don’t want to miss a chance that I might not get again, so I love you. Yeah. I do.” 

Willie sat up so he could see Alex’s face. His heart monitor kicked up again, displaying his surprise and joy. “You _love_ me?” 

Alex nodded, expression scared and hopeful all at once. “I hope that’s okay?”

Willie kissed him fiercely, trying to infuse their connection with every ounce of emotion he was feeling: joy, happiness and, most importantly, _love_.

Alex immediately returned his ferocity, clutching his shoulders and melding them as closely as possible. The monitor beeped crazily in time with the pounding of Willie’s heart. 

“I love you, too,” Willie said, mouth barely breaking contact with Alex’s. “I love you. So much.”

“Well, that’s good,” Alex said, and then they were kissing again, as fiercely and passionately as before. Which was exactly when the nurse walked in with Ray, Luke and Reggie in order to discharge him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have the next two stories in this series pretty much finished, and they're both about the length of Schrodinger's Boys. Do you want to read them in chapters, like this? Or would you prefer if I posted them all at once?
> 
> Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> <3
> 
> Squeaky


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions, reconciliations and sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your wonderful kudos and comments! I can't believe it's been a month since I posted the first chapter. 
> 
> I'm posting the last two chapters today so you don't have to wait for the end. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> No trigger warnings, just a lot of sweetness.
> 
> Thanks again to my incredibly talented and kind beta, [ Taste_is_Sweet. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet) She helped make this fic.
> 
> * * *

There were too many people to fit safely into Ray’s car, so Reggie teleported home. 

It seemed like the right thing to do, since they were alive now. That way everyone had a seatbelt and no one had to sit on the floor. Plus, it meant Reggie could use his Gift again, which was kind of cool.

Flynn was still in Julie’s house when he appeared in the living room, looking like she’d been waiting for him. She shoved a home-baked chocolate cookie in his mouth. 

“I’ve cleaned up your puke twice tonight,” she said by way of greeting. 

“Thank you?” he said around a mouthful of cookie. It was really good. He grinned at her, taking her in. He reached out and took her hands in his. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Don’t.” She pulled her hands out of his. “Don’t do that.” She went and sat on the couch. 

He went and sat beside her. “Flynn?”

She moved so that they weren’t touching and wiped at her eyes. “Where are the others?”

“Ray’s driving them home,” Reggie said, unsure what was going on with her. “I teleported because there weren’t enough seats.” 

She nodded. “Is everyone okay?” 

“Oh yeah.” His face split in a wide smile. “We’re alive!” 

The expression on her face was pure disbelief. “What?”

“Julie did it when she saved us from Caleb. She did…something and now we’re alive again." He couldn't stop grinning at her. "Isn’t that great?” 

She didn’t look like it was great. “You’re alive?”

Reggie’s smile faltered. “Yeah? I thought you’d be happy?”

She made an inarticulate noise and stood up; hands pressed to her cheeks. She started pacing in a way that immediately reminded Reggie of Alex. “You’re alive.” 

“Yeah,” Reggie said again. He stood too, unsure if he should go to her or not. He had no idea why she was upset. “Isn’t that good?”

“Of course it’s good!” She didn’t stop pacing.

“Okay,” Reggie said slowly, “then why aren’t you acting like it’s a good thing?”

“Because…because!” She threw up her hands. 

“Flynn, wait.” He moved in front of her and took her hands. “I know you’re upset, but I don’t know what’s wrong. I need you to tell me.” 

Her brown eyes filled with tears. "I don’t know what’s wrong.” 

“Are you upset because I’m alive?” Reggie said, mouth twisted in a parody of a smile. It would be just his luck to meet a girl who’d prefer him when he was dead. 

“What? No!” Flynn said immediately, to his relief. "How could you think that?”

“Because you’re upset?” Reggie rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know what that means.” 

“It’s just…” She inhaled sharply. “I was just wrapping my head around you being a ghost, you know? And then you went to that club and then you were hurt and then you Willie and _Julie,_ went to _hospital,_ and…and…" She started to cry.

He held her as she cried against his grimy T-shirt, her hands fisting in the cloth. He rubbed her back in the way he’d always wished his mother had for him when he was younger. “We’re all good now. Everything’s fine.” 

“Everything is _not_ fine!” Flynn shoved against him. “You guys almost _died_ in that club. _You_ almost died! How is any of that _'fine'?_ ”

“Because I didn’t! And no one else did, either. And in fact, we’re the _opposite_ of dead. We’re alive! I’m _alive,_ Flynn. Just like a real boy.” 

“A real boy?” She repeated, gorgeous lips curling up. 

“Yeah.” He took a risk and stroked a tear off her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his hand and his heart soared. “A real boy, who can go to school with you, and take you out on dates, and take you to prom.” _And marry you and have a house on the beach and at least three kids,_ his mind added, but he didn’t say that part out loud. 

“You’ve got it all planned out, huh?” She raised one eyebrow skeptically, but she was smiling. 

“Yeah, I got it planned.” He smiled back. “If having it planned means I’m planning on being with you.” 

She rolled her eyes. “That was so cheesy.” 

“It was romantic and you know it.” He laughed. 

“Okay, it was romantic,” she agreed reluctantly, but her eyes were bright with happiness instead of tears.

He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, relishing the contact. He could have this now. He’d never have to worry about ghosting out on her again. “I love you,” he whispered into the small space between them. “I know you don’t feel the same way, but I can’t not tell you.” 

“I think I love you, too,” Flynn said, equally as softly. “I’ve never been in love before, but I think this might be it.” 

It felt like his ribcage was full of birds fluttering their wings. He couldn’t remember a time he’d been so happy. “Can I kiss you?”

Her answer was pressing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. It was as good as the last time he’d kissed her. Better, because now it had the promise of life ahead for them both. He kissed her deeply, loving the feeling of her hands in his hair, her small body under his fingers, the way she fit against him like the two of them were made for each other. 

He laughed against her mouth, so full of happiness that he couldn’t contain it. He’d have died a million times over if he’d known that it meant he’d end up with her. 

She laughed too, clinging to his shoulders, and then they were both laughing hysterically until tears were streaming down their faces. He held Flynn to him, feeling her shoulders shake, the smooth texture of her braids pressed into his cheek. He was never going to take the simple pleasure of touching her for granted again.

“I love you,” Flynn said. “And you really need a shower.” 

He laughed, and kissed her again, because he could.

* * *

Julie’s head was whirling. 

She’d met Dr. Mercer, who was Alex’s _sister,_ which was mind-blowing enough on it’s own. But that was before the really nice doctor had gently informed her the four ghost-boys were no longer ghosts, and that somehow Julie’s Gift was responsible. 

She remembered freaking out a little in her hospital room, hugging each of the boys in turn and screaming and crying with the incredible news. 

Reggie had teleported home when they’d reached the car, and by silent agreement she’d gotten the front seat even though she was smaller than all of them. Willie, Alex and Luke had pilled into the back and her dad had started the drive home. 

Then everyone had gone silent. 

Julie rested her head on the window, feeling the coolness seep into her skin. The sun was rising over the horizon as another night rolled into another day. The world was still turning like nothing had changed, even though everything had. 

Julie stole a look at Luke through the rear-view mirror. He was sitting behind Ray, eyes closed. Sleeping, Julie guessed. It had been a long and horrible night and she’d love to be sleeping, too. But she couldn’t even close her eyes while her mind was going a mile a minute. She couldn’t stop looking at Luke: the curve of his cheekbone, the shape of his mouth, the way his hair fell over his forehead. It was hard to believe he was actually _alive_ now, even though it’d been hard for her to think about him any other way since they'd met.

She remembered how Flynn had warned her against developing feelings for him, since there couldn’t be any future in a relationship with someone, well, _dead._ But he wasn’t dead anymore. It opened up a whole world of possibilities she’d never even dared to consider. She wondered if the pounding of her heart was from excitement or fear. 

Her dad’s eyes met hers in the mirror, and he raised his eyebrows just enough that she knew he’d seen her looking at Luke. She blushed, too embarrassed to hold his gaze. She heard him chuckle softly beside her. 

“It’s a good thing, isn’t it? Them being alive?” Ray said. 

“Yeah!” Julie agreed emphatically. “I still can’t believe it.”

“You did it,” Ray said. “The boys all said that. I don’t know how, but for sure it was you.” 

“I gave him more energy than he could handle,” Julie told him. “and when he, um, exploded I guess? It went into Willie. And when I went to help the boys afterwards, to try to heal them from what Caleb had done, I remembered feeling that they were missing something. Something I could fix. So, I did.”

“That must have been the ‘out of phase’ thing Doctor Mercer was talking about. She said that when Reggie teleported them away from the fire, he wasn't able to…rematerialize them, I guess?” He shook his head. “I really didn’t understand it.” 

“It makes as much sense as anything else that’s happened since they appeared in the studio.” 

Ray chuckled. “But I still can’t believe you saved them like that. I don’t know if I should be scared to death about what almost happened, or unbelievably proud.” 

“Proud,” Julie said with a laugh. “I’m okay, dad, don’t worry.” 

“And I’m going to assume you’re not going to become some kind of ghost-hunting vigilante,” Ray said. “So yeah, I’m proud.” He smiled at her quickly before focussing back on the road. 

“That’s a good assumption. No more ghosts for me.” She shuddered. 

“Agreed.” Ray's eyes flicked to the boys in the back and Julie followed his gaze. Alex and Willie were also sleeping, heads resting together. “They’re cute, aren’t they?”

“Perfect for each other.” Julie nodded. “It’s really nice to see Willie so happy.” 

“Young love,” her father sighed. He glanced at her again. “Luke’s pretty cute.” 

“Dad!” Julie’s face heated. 

“I’m just saying. And he seems fairly decent,” Ray continued, concentrating as he made a left-hand turn. “You could do worse.” 

Julie smirked. “Are you saying you _want_ me to date Luke?”

“I don’t want you to date anybody!” Ray objected, “but since I accept that your dating is inevitable, I’m just saying you could do worse than a decent boy who loves his friends, cares deeply for you and calls me ‘sir’.” 

That made Julie chuckle. “I will take that under advisement.” She looked at Luke in the mirror again. “You really think he cares about me?”

“Yep. But you’ll probably want to talk to him about it, you know, instead of taking the word of your old man.”

“You’re not that old.” Julie bopped him gently on the shoulder.

“I’m going to be the guardian of three teenage boys from the 1990s. And I’m sure also parenting ‘Willie-from-school’ as well,” Ray sighed. “I already feel ancient.” 

Julie laughed out loud.

* * *

It was full day by the time Ray got everyone home from the hospital.

Luke was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. It was like the past week of not needing to sleep had crashed into him full-force. The small nap he’d taken in the car hadn’t even put a dent in his exhaustion. 

“Ray sent me with some linens from the house,” Reggie said as he came into the studio. He dropped a pile of pillows, sheets and blankets onto the pull-out bed. “Dibs on the loft!” 

“Alex and Willie are getting the loft,” Luke said. He yawned. 

Reggie saw him, then yawned too. “Why are they getting it?”

“Privacy,” Alex said, coming out of the bathroom. He’d already put on sleep pants and a T-shirt. “And because you snore.” 

“Ha, ha.” Reggie scowled at him. “It’s not fair that you get to sleep with your boyfriend and I have to sleep with Luke.” 

“Get your own boyfriend.” Willie mock-scowled at Reggie, making him laugh. Willie grabbed a couple of pillows and tossed one to Alex who then tossed it onto the bed in the loft. 

“As long as you don’t wake me up with loud sex noises. I'm tired,” Luke said. 

“We’re all tired,” Alex said, moving back towards the couch. 

“Yeah. I feel like I could sleep for a week!” Willie said, then also yawned. “Being made alive again sure takes a lot out of you.” 

“Totally.” Luke put a fresh sheet on the pull-out bed, getting Reggie to help with the opposite side. “Although, I suppose we were never really dead.” 

“Speak for yourself. I was the real deal,” Willie said. 

Alex looked at him flatly. “It’s amazing how not funny that is.” Willie went over and put his arm around his waist and Alex leaned his head on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry!” Reggie blurted.

Luke looked up from where he’d been tucking in the last fitted corner.

Reggie was standing, arms crossed and head down, blinking like he was trying not to cry. “I’m sorry I fucked up so badly.”

“What are you talking about?” Luke asked. He went around the bed and took Reggie’s elbow, leading him to sit down on the mattress. 

“Yeah,” Alex said as he and Willie joined Luke and Reggie on the bed. “Where did you fuck up? I don’t remember that happening?”

Willie nudged Reggie with his shoulder. “You saved our lives yesterday. I think that’s pretty good.”

“I don’t mean yesterday. I mean at the Orpheum!” Reggie said. “When I teleported for the first time! It’s my fault that we’ve been dead for twenty-five years. If I hadn’t, we—”

“Wait,” Luke interrupted him, “you think teleporting us here was a _problem?_ ”

“You saved our lives, dude. Without you teleporting us, our bodies totally would’ve been found by the Fire Marshal,” Alex said.

“Probably just smears of ash on the stage,” Luke added. “And who knows if we would’ve ended up ghosts at all?”

“And if we never became ghosts, we’d never had met Julie, and now we wouldn’t have this second chance.” Alex picked up Willie’s hand as he said it, looking deep into his boyfriend’s eyes. It was adorable and also a bit sickening and it made Luke miss Julie like crazy. 

“You guys aren’t getting it!” Reggie said harshly. “I should’ve teleported us out of the fire, not…not out of phase or whatever!! I’ve teleported you guys a bunch of times since then, and we haven’t had an issue even once! I should’ve been able to do it right the first time and I didn’t. I’m such a fuck up—"

“No!” Alex stopped him. "That is your dad talking and you know it!” 

“Yeah, you can’t say stuff like that about yourself,” Luke leaned into Reggie. “Especially because it’s not true.” 

Reggie’s voice was a whisper. “But we basically died. I practically killed you.” 

“I think the fire was going to do that,” Alex said. 

“And I was unconscious,” Luke added. “No way I was getting out on my own.” 

“I didn’t know what I was doing,” Reggie said, still whispering. “I was so _scared,_ and all I could think of was the studio, and how safe it was. I was trying to get us there.” 

“But you did! You took us right to the studio,” Luke said emphatically. 

“And I wouldn’t have met any of you if you hadn’t gone ‘out of phase,’ or whatever. So, there's that.” Willie nudged his shoulder again.

Reggie huffed out a short laugh. “But now you’re stuck with Alex.”

“And Flynn’s stuck with you,” Willie shot back. “Don’t think I didn’t see the way you two were making out before we went on our rescue mission.” 

That coaxed both a blush and a smile out of Reggie. “Flynn’s pretty cool.” 

“Cooler than you, for sure.” Luke smirked. “And you never would’ve met her if you’d left us in ninety-five.”

"All true," Alex said. He yawned again. “And now I’ve got to go to sleep before I pass out right here.” He stood up and kissed Reggie on the head. “Sleep well, Reginald.” 

Reggie smirked. “Good night, _Alexander._ ”

“It’s morning,” Alex said. He took Willie’s hand and they headed up to the loft, Willie calling his good nights as he followed behind. 

Reggie got up and striped down to his boxer-briefs before climbing back into bed. “Are you okay if I sleep like this?”

“Dude, I’ve seen you naked. And you always sleep in your underwear.” Luke took off his shirt and threw it on the ground before stripping down to his underwear as well. They both slipped under the covers, and Luke immediately closed his eyes, sleep nearly upon him. 

“I’m still really sorry I teleported us out of phase,” Reggie whispered. 

Luke cracked open one eye. “Reggie,” he sighed, “if you hadn’t done what you did, A, we would’ve probably been really dead, and, B, I never would’ve met Julie. So when I tell you it’s not a problem you brought us here, it’s _really_ not a problem you brought us here. You got to believe me.”

“Okay,” Reggie said, not sounding totally convinced. “You sure it’s fine?”

“It’s fine!” Luke said. “Now go to sleep! We can talk about it more in the morning.” 

“It is morning,” Reggie said. 

“Afternoon. Whatever! Go to sleep.” 

“I’m sleeping!” Reggie said.

"Finally." Luke closed his eyes.

“I love you, Luke,” Reggie said.

Luke smiled without opening his eyes. “I love you, too. Now shut up.”

“Shutting up,” Reggie murmured. 

Luke slept.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finally comes to Julie's window. Ray is the best dad ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies!
> 
> Welcome to the end of the story! Thanks to all of you who have taken this journey with me.
> 
> The next story in the series is almost finished! I'm excited to keep this AU going. So far everyone who's commented (and thank you for that!) doesn't seem to mind if it's posted either in chapters or all at once. What do the rest of you think?
> 
> No trigger warnings, just Juke cuteness and the best ending of all - found family. 
> 
> And, as always, massive thanks to my beta, [ Taste_is_Sweet. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet) You would not be reading this fic without her. If you're jonsing for more JatP AU, go check out her Soulmates fic! It's fantastic!
> 
> * * *

Someone was throwing pebbles against her window. 

Julie opened her eyes and got out of bed, already smiling in anticipation of who it might be. She opened the curtains. 

Luke was standing in the driveway beside the studio. He was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was damp and looked like he’d dried it and then barely combed it with his fingers. He waved at her, a huge grin on his impossibly handsome face. He was a complete dork and Julie was so gone for him it was stupid. She opened her window.

“Hello, Romeo,” she called, “what is up?”

He grinned up at her. “Well, Julie _-ette,_ I thought I would come see if the moon is shining through your window, or whatever it was that he said.” 

She laughed. “You’re allowed in the house, you know.”

“Yeah, but this is more fun.” He winked and then ran three steps and jumped, hoisting himself onto the porch awning under her window in an impressive display of strength. He dusted off his hands on his pants and then Julie stood back while he slipped through the window into her room. 

And then they were alone. 

Julie suddenly realized she was only wearing the pajamas she’d slept in: a giant T-shirt she’d stolen from her dad and a pair of sleep shorts that could barely be seen under the shirt’s hem. She touched her head, realizing her hair had to be a mess and she hadn’t brushed her teeth. “Be right back!” she squeaked and ran to the bathroom. 

She pulled her hair into a soft bun and brushed her teeth, hoping he’d forgive her for the very unfashionable clothing. Then again, none of his shirts had sleeves, so maybe he wouldn’t even notice? Besides, he was her friend. The thought made her feel better.

He was sitting on her bed, going through her dream box when she returned.

“Luke?” 

He looked up, guilt flashing through those stunning hazel eyes. “Um.” 

She snatched the box away from him and put it back on her shelf, glaring at him in the process. “Haven’t you ever heard of boundaries?”

“But there were sequins on it,” he said if that was any kind of answer. “And besides, you’ve got some good stuff in there. Like, _really_ good. We should turn them into songs!” 

His smile was brilliant, full of happiness and excitement. She could feel her anger melting under its warmth. “We could do that,” she acquiesced, “but I get to choose which lyrics, and you don’t look in the box without asking, okay?”

“Okay.” He grinned, lying back and propping himself up on one elbow. 

She smiled back, completely unable to help herself. “So, how’s day one of being alive again?” She poked him in the shoulder to emphasize her point. 

“I feel pretty much the same, honestly. Which is probably because we weren’t really dead.” 

Julie tilted her head. "Alison’s theory? That you guys were out of phase?” 

“Yeah, like an episode from _Star Trek: TNG_.” 

“I have no idea what that means.” 

Luke stared at her. “ _The Next Generation_? Don’t you watch _Star Trek_?”

“No,” Julie said bluntly. “Besides, that _Star Trek_ you’re talking about was in the 90s.” 

“Well, duh,” Luke said, then laughed when she swatted him. “Out of phase basically means that our energy wasn’t in the same place as everyone else’s. So we weren’t actually _dead,_ dead.”

Julie smirked at him. “Schrödinger’s boys, like you said.” 

“Totally.” Luke grinned, then he took her hand. “You know you’ve saved my life twice.”

His gaze on hers was really intense. “Buy one, get one free,” she said with a small laugh, trying to ease the tension that had sprung up between them. 

His mouth curled up, and she couldn’t help but watch the small movement. She really wanted to kiss him. She looked away.

“Your dad said something interesting when we were talking with Alex’s sister,” Luke said after a moment. “Did he ever tell you that your mother was at the Orpheum the night of the fire?”

“She did, actually,” Julie said slowly, remembering a conversation with her mom. “She told us that she’d been there when three members of Sunset Curve burned to death. The fourth member dragged her out.” Her eyes widened as she realized what she was saying. “It was you, Alex and Reggie that she meant, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. Bobby, our rhythm guitarist, was the one who dragged her to safety. Your dad said he figured she’d have tried to save us otherwise, and probably would’ve died in the fire.” 

Julie shivered, thinking how close her mother had come to disaster. “Your bandmate saved my mom?”

“And then her daughter saved us,” Luke said softly. “If that doesn’t sound like some real destiny shit, then I don’t know what does.” 

Julie shook her head, absorbing his words. “Wow. It makes sense though. My mom was still upset she hadn’t been able to save you guys, even years later. It makes sense that she would’ve done something about it. You know, if she could.” 

“Like mother, like daughter,” Luke said. He tucked a lock of hair behind Julie’s ear.

Without even realizing she was going to do it, Julie reached up and took Luke’s hand. She could feel the callouses on his fingertips, rough and compelling.

“Even if my mom had nothing to do with it, I’m really glad you’re here.”

Luke smiled softly. “Me, too.” 

The moment pulsed between them, tingling almost like her Lifeforce Gift. He leaned forward and she met him halfway, his mouth slanting over hers. 

Luke was a very, very good kisser. Julie had only a second to wonder where he’d learned it from before she was completely overwhelmed by the perfect sensation of his lips on hers and her hands on his ridiculously beautiful arms. He kissed like he played music: ecstatically and with a breathtaking, single-minded focus. He tangled his hands in her hair, spilling it out of the bun she’d created. That seemed like a _great_ idea, so she ran her fingers through his hair. Then she traced down his strong back, and up his sides that he’d courteously left uncovered for her roving fingers. He moaned into her mouth, so she decided he liked it, so she did it again. 

He broke away from her, laughing. “That tickles!” 

She giggled, then laughed at the way his eyes were shining. 

“Do it like this,” he said softly, and ran his hands up her sides, firmer than she’d been doing to him. The side of his thumb just touched the edge of her breast, and she trembled. 

“Is that okay?” he asked. 

She nodded, and lunged forward to kiss him again, this time touching him the way he was touching her. He definitely liked it, if the way he bore her down onto the bed was any indication. His weight on her felt amazing, and she couldn’t believe she’d lived this long without ever feeling it. 

There was a knock on the door. “Julie?” Ray called, “you up? I’ve made lunch.” 

She and Luke looked at each other, identical expressions of terror on their faces. “Thanks dad,” she called, hoping her voice didn’t sound as wrecked as she felt from Luke’s kisses. “Give me a minute to get dressed and I’ll come right down.” 

“Great. And could you go get the boys from the studio when you’re done? They should probably wake up now, too, or they’ll never sleep tonight,” Ray said. 

Because Luke was a total _bastard,_ he decided to place soft, open-mouthed kisses along her neck at exactly that moment. “Will do,” she said, voice only cracking a little. She jabbed him in his sides with her two index fingers hard enough to make him grunt. He rolled off her. 

“Thanks, mija,” Ray called, “see you downstairs.” 

“See you,” she called back, then sighed in relief when she heard her father’s footsteps retreating. “Luke!” she hissed at him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, contrite. “I shouldn’t have done that. It’s just…” he paused and sat up, immediately cupping her face. “I just can’t keep from touching you.’ 

She sat up too, hands going right to his chest. “Same,” she breathed. “I’ve wanted to touch you from almost the moment I met you.” 

He laughed. “And not from the moment I appeared half-dead on your couch?”

She rolled her eyes. “Practically all dead. But, kind of. Yeah.” 

He ran his thumb over her eyebrow, then the side of her face and then traced her bottom lip. “I think I might be falling in love with you, Julie.” 

“I might be doing the same thing, Luke,” Julie said, and then they were kissing again. 

Luke broke away far too soon. “You have to get dressed or we’ll both be in trouble.” 

“Okay,” she said reluctantly. He didn’t move. “I need to get dressed,” she said. 

“Oh, yeah, right!” He blushed and stood up. “I’m going to get the guys.” 

“I’ll see you downstairs.” She grinned at him.

He grinned back, and then slipped out the window before jumping off the low overhang. He paused and turned to where she was watching him. “Parting is such sweet sorrow!” he called to her.

“That’s Juliet’s line!” she called back with a laugh. He blew her a kiss and was gone. Julie sighed and leaned against the window. heart high. “Thank you, mom,” she whispered. “Thank you.”

* * *

“Come on in, guys,” Ray called as Julie opened the door for the boys. He was just finishing taking the mac and cheese casserole with hotdogs out of the oven. It wasn’t gourmet, but he hadn’t planned on feeding six children when he’d gone shopping on the weekend. He sighed, thinking of his future grocery bills now that he was feeding not only Julie and Carlos, but also four energetic teenage boys.

The four of them came in, looking tired and a bit sheepish, like it was a big deal for them to be invited into the house. “Hey Mister Molina,” Reggie said, “can I help?” 

“Yes, by calling me Ray.” He hoped one day the boys would call him _dad,_ but he figured that could wait until they all knew him better. They’d come from bad homes and Ray wasn’t naïve enough to think that wouldn’t give them at least some kind of trust issues. _Therapy,_ Ray mentally included on his running tally of things he needed to do for them. 

“Okay, Ray.” Reggie’s smile was shy. He took the tray of fresh vegetables and put it on the table. 

Willie went right to the cupboard and fetched the glasses like he’d been living there forever. Which, if he’d actually been Julie’s not-really imaginary friend for all these years, he probably had been. Ray felt a bit chagrined for not believing Julie before. He vowed to never make that mistake again. 

Luke and Alex were standing around, looking lost as Willie, Julie and Reggie moved around them, setting the table. “Don’t worry about it,” Julie said to them. “You can help clean up.” 

“Sounds good.” Luke grinned at her and sat down. Julie held his gaze with a soft smile before looking away with a small blush. 

_And there it is._ Ray sighed. Now that Luke was alive, Julie had apparently succumbed to the inevitability of the boy’s many charms. He added "shovel talk for Luke,” to his list. He eyed Alex, who was looking just as besottedly at Willie as his daughter was at Luke, and frowned, remembering how passionately the two boys were kissing in the hospital. “How old are you, Willie?” 

Willie started. “I was around eighteen when I died?”

Ray nodded. Alex was seventeen and therefore younger. He added "shovel talk for Willie,” to his list as well. 

Finally, the table was set and everyone was seated. Ray stayed standing and started serving the casserole. “Gentlemen,” he said as he passed around the plates, “we have several things we need to discuss.” 

Luke actually groaned, the ingrate. “You’re going to send us to school.” 

Ray smiled tightly. “Yes. You three disappeared in September of Senior year, which means you need to finish grade twelve to graduate. I don’t care if you don’t go to college or university afterwards, but you have to finish high school. No exceptions, no excuses. _¿Bueno?_ "

“Yes sir,” the three boys mumbled. Reggie didn’t even look particularly upset. 

“Can we go to Julie and Flynn’s school?” Reggie asked, and then blushed. 

Ray narrowed his eyes before glancing at Julie questioningly. Was Reggie in love with her, too? Julie shook her head and Ray understood. Flynn. He added "shovel talk for Reggie,” to his ever-increasing list. “And yes, Reggie, in answer to your question. One of the things I’m going to do today is contact their school and see if we can get you auditions for the music program. I think you’ll be shoo-ins. What about you, Willie? Did you finish school?” 

"Probably not?” Willie said with a wince. 

“And that was thirty years ago. So, it’s probably a good idea if he does grade twelve again.” Alex smiled beatifically at his boyfriend and took a big bite of the casserole. 

Willie shrugged. “Shouldn’t be too bad. As long as it’s just grade twelve.” 

"I’m glad we’re all in agreement,” Ray said in a tone that brooked no argument. “Next on the list: identification.” 

“Isn’t my sister going to help with that?” Alex asked. 

“Yes. She’s going to give medical documentation to the State Bureau of Gifted Persons, but she also said it would be good if you had some previous identification for them to use to also verify your existence. Do you still have any?” 

The boys looked at each other. “I think my drivers’ license might be in the loft?” Reggie said. “I know I left it there before the concert.” 

“Mine’s there for sure,” Alex said. “I mean, unless someone tossed it. Bobby drove so I didn’t need to bring it.” 

“And not having ID meant no carding for alcohol!” Reggie put up his hand for Alex to high-five. Alex gave him a look of glaring panic and frantically shook his head. Reggie coughed. “Not that we ever did that.” 

Ray sighed but decided to let that drop for now. He’d address it if there was underage drinking in the future. Lord knew he’d done the same thing, probably at the exact same time. It was going to be strange having such a shared history with these boys. “You think your ID is still in the studio?” 

“Probably?” Alex said, “we’ll have to check.” 

“We’ll find it,” Julie said confidently. “After all, no one got rid of your clothes, and they were there for twenty-five years.” 

_New clothes,_ Ray added to the list, _and shoes, and cell phones._ He sighed internally, thinking longingly of the cruise he'd been planning on taking with Julie, Carlos and their aunt. That would have to be postponed indefinitely. But caring for the boys was more important. 

“What if ours isn’t there?” Luke asked. “I think mine’s still at my old address? I didn’t take it when I, um, left.” 

“Yeah, and I have no idea where mine is," Willie said. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll sort it out,” Ray said. “Alison said she’d help and she works with the Bureau all the time.” 

“Alison’s pretty great,” Alex said with a smile. He took his last bite and looked mournfully at his empty plate. Ray served him another portion without him needing to ask, and Alex tucked in, grinning happily. 

“About that. Did you want to live with your sister? I’m sure she’d be happy to have you,” Ray said to him. 

Alex paused, fork half-way to his mouth. He put it back on his plate, face carefully blank. “You don’t want me here?” 

Ray cursed himself for walking right into that one. Alex was gay and grew up in the 90s. It made tragic sense that he'd assume Ray didn't want him. “Of course, I want you here!” Ray said emphatically. “You and Willie both! I just wanted to give you a choice, because Alison’s your family.” 

“Um, thank you?” Alex said, still looking unsure. “But my family’s right here.” 

Luke and Reggie absolutely beamed at him, and Luke leaned over and gave him a quick peck on his shoulder. Ray was charmed by how easily affectionate the boys were with each other, especially when they’d all been born in the 70s. They truly were something special. 

“Fine by me.” Ray smiled at Alex, making sure Alex knew how sincere he was. “I didn’t actually want you to go.” 

Alex visibly relaxed and picked up his fork, appetite clearly returned. 

The conversation developed freely after that, with all five teens laughing and joking with each other as they ate. It warmed Ray’s heart to see it; They were already behaving like a family. 

The door opened and Carlos came in. He had his backpack on and a happy smile on his face that faded slowly as he took in all the people eating around his dining room table. He put his backpack down and came over, dark eyes looking questioningly at his dad. 

“Hi, _mijo!_ Good to see you! I didn’t hear the bus. Go wash your hands and you can join us for a really late lunch,” Ray said. 

“Okay,” Carlos said, still obviously confused. He did as asked, and then grabbed a plate and came and sat down across from Julie. 

“How was your day?” Julie asked him, as she served him a portion of casserole. 

“Good,” Carlos said. Then, “Who are these guys?” 

“These are my friends,” Julie said. “Alex, Reggie, Willie and Luke.” 

“Not friends,” Ray corrected, because he always believed you should start in the way you meant to continue. “Carlos, these boys are now a part of our family.” 

“Family, huh?” Luke said with a soft smile. 

“I like the sound of that.” Reggie sighed happily. 

“Me, too.” Alex squeezed Willie’s hand. 

“Me, too,” Julie echoed, looking at Ray. 

“Yes, Luke. Family,” Ray said. He smiled at all of them. 

END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should the next story be posted in chapters or all at once? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
